The Legend of May: An Ash to the Past
by Blastoys
Summary: AU. Set in Link to the Past Hyrule. Ash(as Link) must stop Hargahnim and Drewnon before they take over Hyrule. To do so he must rescue Princess May & the six maidens! Will he make it in time?(plot twists, plus backstory) (Advanceshipping) Not a rehash Complete!
1. To Hyrule Castle Tower!

**The Legend of May: An Ash to the Past**

(Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. So please be nice in your reviews. This fanfic takes place in an AU in Link to the Past Hyrule. There will be plot twists and more fleshed out characters and stories than in the original game. So this will not be a total rehash of the original game. Most enemies and some of the morally good creatures have been replaced with Pokemon with some modifications. Most of the human characters in Link to the Past have been replaced with Pokemon Characters from the games and Anime. Ash is 6 months older than Princess May. They are both 13 in this fic. This is an Advanceshipping fic, so if you hate that pairing then don't read it or leave me flames.

In the Original Link to The Past, Agahnim was "clone"[Japanese _bunshin_] of Ganon. [the localized English version translated it wrong by saying pawn] however for this story I am going with the character who takes the place of Agahnim is a pawn of the character who takes the role of Ganon].

For the game dialogue I used, I use the Japanese exact translation when the English deviates from. When the English doesn't I use the English because it's style flows smoother)

_Italic Sentences = Thoughts_

I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda. No matter how much I wish I did.

He was running frantically. Side jumping, rolling, backflipping, even dashing with his Pegasus boots to get out of the way. This creature was restless.

Whenever it would get close to him, it would either: one try to bite him, two use its body knock him down into a pit two stories down, three, use its body to completely surround him to either do option one or constrict him.

"Does this creature ever let up?" Ash asked out loud, although more in a frustrated exclamation than as a question.

As if on cue, the giant Seviper hissed as it dove face first where Ash was standing with its fangs fully extended. It hit the ground hard and was briefly stunned.

_Yes! Waiting to dodge at the very last second paid off! Now to attack its tail._

Ash ran straight for it and with swung his sword in a horizontal slice landing a hit. The creature groaned in pain before exploding in a cloud of harmless smoke. Catching his breath for a moment, Ash then noticed a red glowing light materialize where the monster was. Walking up towards it, he grabbed the pendant and held it forward

"Alright! I just got the Pendant of Wisdom!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. With the last of the three pendants in tow, Ash pulled out his Magical Mirror and warped outside the entrance of the Tower of Hera that was located on Death Mountain.

_With these three pendants, I can finally get the Master Sword and stop Hargahnim_. (Author's Note: Harley is the one that takes the role of Aghanim) I can't believe he almost succeeded in sacrificing Princess May. Ash then thought back to how his quest began.

(flashback)

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning and thunder were striking frequently. Ash, surprisingly enough, was sleeping soundly. However he heard a beautiful girl's voice.

"Help me. Please help me. I am being held captive in the castle dungeon. My name is May...The Six maidens were offered up as sacrifices, and I am the last one. The priest Hargahnim, who appeared at the castle, is using the sacrifices in an attempt to open the seal of the Seven Sages again. I am inside the castle dungeon. Please help me."

After hearing that Ash jolted awake.

_Why would May tell me who she was?_ Ash thought _We grew up as childhood friends. That doesn't matter right now I need to go rescue her!_

Before Ash could even get out of the bed, his Uncle Silver(based off of Silver in Pokemon Chronicles) came to him with his soldier's sword and shield.

"Ash, I am going out for awhile. I will be back by morning. Do not leave the house."

With that said his Uncle Silver departed. Ash jumped out of bed, put his boots and floppy green hat on. He opened his treasure chest by his bed containing his lantern and left the house.

_Sorry Uncle, but May is my best friend and I am going to do whatever I can to save her! _

Ash and his uncle lived out in the field 3 miles from Hyrule Castle. Silver was a Soldier who has been serving faithfully under Norman King of Hyrule since he was 18. Ash never remembered his parents growing up. In fact he has been raised by Silver for almost his entire life. Silver told him that three months after he was born his parents embarked on a mission requested from King Norman.

There were monsters appearing in Hyrule all of a sudden and Norman sent Ash's father(a Knight of Hyrule) and mother(who was skilled sorceress) to go investigate Death Mountain, the source of the outbreak.

After a week of no contact, King Norman sent out a search party to go find them. When the search party returned all that was found of Ash's parents was his mother's red scarf and his dad's floppy green hat. The King had the items investigated and discovered that there was a faint dark aura in them.

The King's mages determined that Ash's parents must have been taken to the Dark World from a portal and while they were being sucked in these items escaped the portal. Ash's parents were declared MIA and Silver was notified of this and became Ash's guardian.

Since Silver was a soldier, that meant Ash was allowed to hang out in Hyrule Castle during the day. He was able to hang out with and play with the maidens and the other children whose relatives worked at the castle. This meant that he was able to see Princess May many times during the week.

They quickly became great friends. One of the funnest things Ash would do when being with May was sneaking up on Castle attendants and officials and pulling pranks on them. May thought they were pretty funny. If she felt sad it would often cheer her up.

When Ash arrived at the castle grounds, he snuck by the guards and went to the east side of the courtyard. Pulling up the brush growing over the hole Ash leaped down to the tunnel below. After turning a corner he was shocked at what he witnessed. His Uncle was mortally wounded! He had cuts all over his body and had a deep gash on his chest.

Ash ran to his uncle already tearing up.  
After Silver reprimanded him for disobeying him, he gave him his sword and shield and told him to use the family's spin attack technique when in tough spot. He told them not to be reckless like he was and to avoid Hargahnim at all costs. He told him it was their family's duty to protect and rescue Princess May.

After navigating the castle, Ash made it to the prison area.

"May! I came here to rescue you!" Ash said to her as he was walking to her cell door.

May was relieved and joyful that Ash came but quickly told him, "Ash watch out! It's a trap!"

"Huh? What are you t-"  
Was all Ash could say before an Armored possessed soldier threw a ball and chain hitting Ash's shield and knocking him backwards landing on the ground hard. May gasped in horror and told Ash to be careful.

After an intense battle. Ash managed to beat the soldier and retrieve the key to May's cell. Ash unlocked it and May immediately leaped out glomped Ash to the floor.

"Oh thank you for saving me Ash! For awhile I was starting to think that no one was going to come for me." She said this while hugging him very tightly.

"C-C-Can't B-b-breathe!" Ash gasped out.  
May opened her eyes after moving her face away from Ash's chest and let him out of her embrace. Blushing, she apologized and asked if he was okay.

"It's okay May" Ash laughed, "I would do the same to you if we were to switch places. But yes May I am okay. They did not hurt you did they? I swear if they landed a hand on you I'm…"

May stopped him and said, "It's alright Ash, I am fine they did not manage to harm me thanks to you! In fact, I was relieved when I could sense you were getting close." Ash blushed when she said that and was smiling at May that she was fine, he rose up to his feet and offered her his hand She gladly accepted it and started to explain.

"Ash, the castle guards are being corrupted and manipulated by Hargahnim's dark magic. He is no normal sorcerer. He is a demon! In fact," Princess May started shaking a little and began sniffing, "F-F-Father… Father is probably already…" She started getting teary eyed thinking about it.

Ash felt compassion towards May and was inwardly angry at what Hargahnim was doing. However, what mattered most was comforting May and escaping the castle. He hated to see May upset, and that bastard wizard was going to pay for what he did to the May and Hyrule, come hell or high water.

"May, don't think like that." Ash said calmly while wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "I am sure your father the king escaped."

"R-R-Really?"

"Of course May! Your father is an expert swordsman and martial artist! Some corrupt soldiers are not going to stop him." May started becoming happy at thinking of that and then responded,

"But what if he came into the path of Hargahim! W-w.." she started to get sad again  
"May!" Ash said putting his hands on her shoulders having her look at him, " We can't think like that! I am concerned about your dad as much as you are. But first we need to get out of here, alright?" May calmed down when Ash said that to her.

_Thank you Ash. You always know how to comfort me when I need it. I am glad I have a friend like you. _

With a determined look on her face Princess May "You are right Ash! Come on! I know a secret passageway to the church that's located in Father's throne room."

Ash offered her his hand, "Then let's go Princess!" She gladly accepted it and they were on their way. After they both pushed the heavy "wall" behind her father's throne, they entered the secret tunnel to the castle sewers. May pushed the swith the closed the "wall" behind them. Ash got out his lantern and defeated any Raticate that got in his way. They arrived safely to the church.

The priest was relieved when Princess May arrived and thanked Ash for saving her.

May responded, "Yes, it was Ash who helped me escape from the dungeon! When I was captive the wizard said, 'Once I have finished with you, the final one, the seal of the wise men will open.'

Ash, you must not let the land of Hyrule fall into the wizard's clutches. If he releases the seal of the seven wise men, evil power will overwhelm this land. Before that happens...before it's too late... destroy Hargahnim before he destroys all of Hyrule! You can do it!"

Ash's face flushed when May placed her faith in him.  
_Why do I feel funny all of a sudden? It feel like a pitter patter in my heart. Whatever it is I like it because when May looks at me like that I feel like I can do anything! _With Ash deep in though all he could do was smile and nod at her.

With the priest(who is Professor Rowan) speaking up, Ash and May turned their attention to him. "Yes, there is no doubt to it that these monsters coming in the land have to be Hargahnim's doing. Ash in order to defeat him you are going to need to acquire the legendary blade magic repelling Master Sword. I don't know the details but the say the village elder of Kakariko(that is Professor Oak btw) is one of the descendants of the seven sages. It would be a good idea to go visit him. Here I will mark the location on your map for you"

"Thank you Bishop, I appreciate it" Ash replied

"My pleasure, now be careful. The soldiers are probably now looking for you two. I will shelter Princess May here. You won't have to worry about that."

"Alright, I will be on my way then. Bye!" As Ash departed and was about the leave the doors of the church…

"Ash Wait!" May shouted and Ash came to a halt and looked at her. "I almost forgot something. I wanted you to have this. She handed Ash a brown satchel. Ash untied it and found in it a Red cape with yellow trim on the top.

"Wow! Thanks May you shouldn't have! Now I feel bad because I have nothing to give to you in return."

"Ash, you don't have to, you rescuing me and protecting me from those awful sewer monsters is more than enough. Also that is no ordinary cape Ash. That's a Magical Cape. When you wear it. It will make you invisible and make you impervious to all attacks! But be careful because it consumes your magic stamina."

"That's awesome May! This will definitely come in handy! How can I ever repay you for this?"

"Ash", may cooed, " I already told you, you don't have to. But if you insist, if you defeat Hargahnim and save Hyrule it will be more than enough." May giggled smiling at Ash.

Then she quickly reached and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash was redder than a tomato and was stupefied not expecting May to do that.

May had a tinge blush on her cheeks,"Well go on. Hyrule is not going to save itself Ash!" She told him as she pushed him through the Church's doors.

Ash got a move on and went to Kakriko village. After talking to several residents. One lady told him that Elder Rahlamuel is in East Palace. She marked the location on Ash's Map for him.

When Ash arrived at Rahlamuel's place, he told Ash in order to wield the Master Sword, he needs the three pendants of virtue. That will prove that he is worthy to wield the Blade of Evils Bane. He marked the three locations of the pendants on his map.

(end of flashback)

Ash arrived in the Lost Woods and made it to the Sacred grove. In the mist filled foggy forest he saw the pedestal where the Master Sword resided. As Ash arrived to it. He placed his hands on the hilt of the blade. As he was beginning to draw it his three pendants left his pack and hovered in the air glowing. Ash drew the blade and the foggy mist from the sacred grove was lifted.

Ash was immediately contacted telepathically.

_Ash, t-t-the castle guards. They are in the Church. Kyaaaah_

"Grr, Hargahnim! Don't worry Princess May I am coming!" Ash put on his Pegasus boots and run as fast as they would allow him to. Ash arrived at Hyrule castle and proceeded to storm into the tower.

It was very grueling with many elite soldiers and traps. Ash made it up to the final floor outside the room where May was being held. After having a fierce battle with two double wielding ball and chain Machokes. Ash came out victorious. However he had a few wounds he received in the battle. So he opened up his bottle to allow Clefairy to heal him. Being refreshed Ash quickly made it into the room.

When Ash got in, he was shocked at what he saw. Princess May was in the center of the room lying on a lavender bed with a golden frame surrounding it. It was on a wide but short concrete pillar in the center of the room. She was weak and exhausted.

"Oh well look who the cat dragged in. I am sorry honey bun but your precious Princess May is about to be sacrificed. So just be a doll hun and watch helplessly while I finish her off." Hargahnim responded.

"Like hell I will!" Ash screamed and instantly he deftly jumped into the air at Hargahnim with the Master Sword he swung with all his might down at Hargahnim. Ash was violently shocked with a powerful electrical force pouring into his body. Ash screamed in great anguish. May although weakened witnessed the pain Ash was going through and teared up that thinking this was all her fault that this happened. With his magic, Hargahnim repelled Ash into the slab door and Ash hit it violently with a thud, before landing on the ground. Steam was coming of Ash while he was on the ground grimacing in pain.

"AHAHAAHAHAHA, that's what you get butter biscuit when you don't listen to me. Tsk tsk. Tsk. That Master Sword won't work on me. Your valiant effort to rescue your precious May flower was all in vain. I could kill you darling, but I think I will enjoy doing that after you witness your precious' last moments. Hargahnim snapped his fingers and a barrier formed around Ash as he slowly got himself up.

With what little power she could muster May used it to heal Ash from the damage the wizard inflicted. Telepathically she then said,

"Ash, I am so sorry this happened. This was all my fault… I am thankful my last moments were spent with you. I l-l-l." May could not finish her sentence as she was being suspended in the air above the bed. Magical energy waves enveloped and surrounded May.

Ash screamed "NOO! Mayyyyyyyyyy!" With all his power he furiously pounded on the barrier but it wasn't effective at all! While this was happening May with teary eyes as she was covered with those waves of energy and then soon she vanished.

"Nooo Mayyyyy" Ash screamed out. Tear drops were falling from his face at what happened. Meanwhile Hargahnim was laughing manically at the failed attempt as Ash failed to rescue May.

"Well sweetykins? How do you feel now? Wasn't what just happened something to just die for!" He chuckled to himself.

"You. YOU MONSTER!" Ash screamed as he was starting to feel righteously angry.

"Oh come on sweetie pie, I am no monster. Monsters attack and destroy anything insight. They can't plan anything worthwhile. I, on the other hand, did this as a marvelous scheme. Soon I will be able to rule Hyrule with terror. In fact King Norman looked worse then you did."

"What did you just say about May's father?" Ash was shaking violently in anger despite being calm. Even though it was a question it was spoken more in an order to spill it now or suffer the consequences way.

"Oh that little ragamuffin, tee hee, I trapped him and tortured him til he died! Eee hee heee hee"

"WHY YOU!?" Ash tried to charge at him but Hargahnim put the barrier back up.

"Will you just quiet down like a hush puppy for a moment, you know your uncle and your mother and father correct?"

Ash glared at him silently.

"What's the matter pumpkin, cat got your tongue? Anyways, your uncle fought bravely and even defeated some of my elite guards, such a shame he couldn't be brainwashed. Even though I mortally wounded him, he still managed to escape! What a fool."

Ash was becoming eerily quiet and aghast at what this man was capable of. He slowly started doubting if he was capable of beating this man.

"Your parents did not fare much better. The destroyed many of my monsters. Even in the Overlord's domain my master reported to me how they were setting his invasion plan back. However, I went to see for myself. Such a shame your mother did not become my servant. She was a skilled sorceress, your father fought bravely, protecting your mother, he was exceptionally skilled I will admit that. But still, I had to end their life. You and your stupid bloodline! I can't understand why you guys cannot be brainwashed. It is such a shame too. Oh well no matter. If you don't value your life then come face me fairy boy." Hargahnim then went through the purple curtain vanishing from view.

Ash was doubting himself, _is this guy possible to beat? I wield the Master Sword and it did not even scratch him! He effortlessly defeated my father, who Uncle Silver said was the best swordsman in all of the kingdom! This guy is some demon. Not only that but I couldn't even save May and n-n-now she's…_

_Ash! Are you there! Ash!_

"What is it" Ash heard Ralamuel talking to him telepathically.  
That sorcerer can be beaten Ash. If your father and uncle had the Master Sword they would have won!

"Easy for you to say" Ash responded

_Ash! The Master Sword is able to reflect dark magic back at it's source. If you can repel that sorcerer's magic back at him. You can win! Are you going to let your family's efforts and hopes they entrusted with you die in vain or not!_

"You are right Rahlamuel. I am going save Hyrule and make my family proud!"

_Attaboy that's the chosen hero I know._

With a renewed sense of vigor Ash cut the purple curtain and went through the entranceway behind it and made it up the stairway to the rooftop of the tower.

"Oh so you do want to die huh fairy boy!"

"Heh, the only one who is going to die is you!" Ash glared at him with the Master Sword in tow.

"We will see about that!" the sorcerer retorted.  
Hargahnim then made a magic energy sphere and shot it straight at Ash.

With the Master Sword he swung it horizontally at Hargahnim. Hargahnim was shocked the energy sphere could be reflected back. He was hit with it directly and groaned in pain as the attack burned him.

Considering that Ash had a lucky shot. So he became transparent and moved from location to location underground. At first, Ash couldn't spot him, but then he noticed a a light wavy shadow where he was moving. The sorcerer then appeared in the center of the room and Ash was wide eyed as he saw a nonbeam attack was being prepared.

Instinctively, Ash pulled out the Magical Cape and put it on, right as the Lighting attack was sent forth. Hargahnim was smirking knowing Ash was going to be in a world of pain. But hearing no wailing he was shocked. Where did that crumpet go?

"Ash then materialized and smirked at Hargahnim. Aww what's wrong you going to have a heart attack? Maybe it is because your the age of an old lady. Right HAGAHNIM!"Ash taunted.

"Shut UP" he yelled at Ash. Then Hargahnim snickered and shot two smaller energy balls at Ash. Ash instinctively swung at them but the balls split into tiny spheres ricocheting off the walls. A few of them struck and ash groaned as they burned.

Hargahnim then cackled in delight at Ash. So next he decided to send a regular energy ball at Ash but at the last second he shifted it and shot it at the railing next to Ash. With lightning quick reflexes Ash readied his family's technique and performed the spin attack. It doubled the velocity of sphere and struck Hargahnim dead on. It was super effective!

Hargahnim could not take it anymore! So he made 8 copies of himself surrounding Ash. They each prepared two smaller energy spheres at Ash.

Ash did not like where this was going. He knew if he used the Magical Cape those balls would just ricochet until they hit him. But if he swung the Master Sword they would split up.

"Sweetie after this attack you will be nothing but ash when it's over!" He then shot all 18 energy spheres at Ash. Ash used his bug catching net and performed a spin attack! It repelled the attack and scored a super effective hit.

Hargahnim groaned in pain at this.

After panting Hargahnim said, "It doesn't matter hun, this land of Hyrule will overtaken with monsters soon anyway. The chosen hero cannot defeat us of the magical tribe. Especially since we have the golden power in our possession. Why don't you just see what you are up against."

Then Hargahnim sucked Ash into a dark vortex and before Ash knew it he was in a corrupted land as far as he could see. He could feel a very intense dark aura around him.

_Ash good job on taking down Hargahnim. He may have escaped but he won't get away for long. You are now in the dark world. It is because of the Moon Pearl that you possess that you are not turned into a harmless oversized yellow rodent. I feel May's prescence in the realm you are located._

"Are you sure Ralamuel, because if you are pul-"

_Ash trust me I can tell, not only May but the other 6 maidens are alive as well. Perhaps, Hargahnim, needs them alive before he can open the Dark World for Drewnondorf Dragmire to get through. _

"You mean the ancient dark thief who tried to conquer Hyrule?"  
_Yes, even with the Triforce he is still bound to this Realm. That's why he needs the 7 maidens and their power to open this world to the Hyrule. With the Moon Pearl you are able to travel back and forth. Now go forth and rescue the six maidens and May without delay! If you can you will be able to locate the Triforce and undo all this evil that Hargahnim has done!_

_Don't worry 6 maidens. I will rescue you. Please wait for me May, and be okay because I am coming!_

With those thoughts Ash set off to go rescue the Six Maidens and Princess May!

(**Author's note: ** In the original Link to the Past, Agahnim becomes an ally of the King of Hyrule and then tricks him by sacrificing the maidens and then (it is clearly implied in the Japanese) kills him. With Ash and most of the maidens residing or working in the castle, this would not make much sense. Norman would sense something is up. So in my version here, Hargahnim kidnaps the maidens one by one in a week and a sacrifices them People wonder where the maidens have gone. Then during the night he invades Hyrule Castle, corrupts the guards and then traps Princess May in the prison. The rest has been explained in the fic)

I have already written the next 3 chapters. I will post the next one if I can get 5 reviews. As an author they let me know people have been reading my fic and like it. Also it lets me know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. So Please leave a review!)


	2. Rescuing the First Three Maidens

**(Author's Notes: Since I got two favorites, three watching this fic for updates and 1 review. I decided to be generous and upload all the chapters I have right now. I will be busy this weekend visiting my grandparents, my dad, and Sunday after church I will be visiting one of my good college friends since I missed his birthday celebration due to me working night shift. But please guys leave me some reviews if you don't mind. Reviews to authors are like candy. And everyone loves candy)**

_Italic Sentences = _Thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Ash was thankful to leave the Pyramid of Power while in the Dark World. He felt a very sinister aura while there and did not want to tempt whatever it was to reach him now. After leaping off the Pyramid he surveyed the land. The moat(if you could even call it that) wrapped around most of the Pyramid of Power. It gave off a stench to it due to the water not flowing, and it was very polluted.

Off in the distance he saw trees in a smoky greyish green color. Not only that but they had creepy faces on them. Ash shuddered to think what it would be like to be trapped in the Dark World living as a tree. As Ash looked further down he saw two Conkledurr roaming around the Pyramid. They were each 8 feet in height. Even though they were in the distance Ash could feel a faint tremor wherever they patrolled.

_To think that mother and father destroyed many of these monsters while on "vacation" here. That has to be a testament to their combat prowess._ Ash thought amazed to himself. He then decided to climb up a normal tree(thankfully with no eyeballs) and sniped the two Conkledurrs in the distance. To make sure they did not spot him. Ash would wear the Magical Cape. After 6 hits each he laughed when he saw the Conkledurrs enraged take each other out.

_I wish May was here, she would get a kick out of this. As fun as this is I need to get a move on and find the other maidens. _

After travelling east, Ash fought many creatures in the way. Giant flowers turned out to be sentient trying to eat him(they are Victrebel's in this fic). He encountered flying Tentacool that drop explosive flammable sludge bomb goo, most surprising of all was when he encountered a talking Aipom!

"I will lead you the way to the Temple of Darkness for 50 rupees. Ei Ei"

"No thanks I can see it in the distance."

"Grr I meant lead you through the Maze. Dimwit."

For insulting Ash's intelligence, Ash took out his Fire Rod firing(pun intended) a flame stream at the forest Maze burning it down. Aipom's mouth hit the ground and not wanting to get anymore on Ash's bad side decided to open the Palace of Darkness to the hero free of charge and left him alone. (Author's note, that little Monkey in the game deserved it, seriously charging 100 Rupees to enter a temple! What the heck! Monkeys don't need money in the dark world seriously! )

Ash smiled approvingly(LIKE A BOSS) and headed inside.  
While most of the dungeon was uneventful(Author's note: I am going to skipping most dungeons and what happens, They are fun to play in Zelda but are boring to write out). However in one room, Ash noted a certain tile on the wall. Normally Ash would ignore it because it would usually be Ralamuel giving him obvious advice or complaining about his back aches. Ash took a chance and channeled his energy into it.  
"Hello is anyone there?" Ash was certainly in for a surprise at who answered  
"Ash? " a feminine voice said shyly and weakly, "is that you?" Her voice strengthened up a little.

"Princess May! Boy am I glad to see you!" Ash exclaimed excitedly but Ash heard her giggling in response  
"Hey! What's so funny!" Ash said slightly annoyed  
"You said you were glad to see me but you can't see me at the moment" May continued to giggle to herself.

Ash blushed in embarrassment at the realization of his goof. He nervously laughed at his mistake  
After May stifled her giggling, she continued, "It's good to hear you again Ash, I thought I sensed your presence faintly in this world and I am glad that wasn't me imagining things or being deceived. "

"Same here Princess, well about getting to hear you again. You know I ain't good at the sensing stuff. Ralamuel told me you and the maidens were still alive. how are feeling, are you hurt?" Ash asked her?  
" Hee hee, yeah I know, it was always funny sneaking up on you in the castle scaring you when you least expected it. I am not hurt physically anymore, just exhausted from a lack of energy. How did your battle with Hargnahim go?"

Ash told her the recollected events after she was "sacrificed". She took the news hard that Haragahnim killed her father. Ash comforted her telling her that when they get the Triforce they can undo all of what he did. She cheered up believing with all her might that Ash would succeed. He then told her about the battle he and the sorcerer had.

"Wow, Ash that was amazing! You sure gave that wizard a sound smashing didn't you? I am also glad you find my gift useful. Because of the retelling of your heroics if I was with you right now I would give you…" she trailed off .  
"Give me what?" Ash inquiried, " Please May, I'm dying to know!"

May grinned slyly to herself, she was thankful Ash couldn't see her, she was blushing a deep shade of crimson, "Sorry Ash but that is for me to know and for you to find out!"

Groaning Ash responded "Come on May! You already know and I can find out if you just spill it already"

May was shocked at Ash's cunning in finding a loophole, however she wasn't know for her wisdom for nothing. "Yes Ash, but it is a _surprise_. You will find out about your surprise_ later_." (Author's note: It is not sex. May may not[pun intended] have an entirely innocent mind but her motives are pure. Even if May were willing to do that, Ash would not do that out of respect for May (and not wanting to be castrated by King Norman) Since Zelda takes place in a medieval cultural setting sex doesn't happen til Marriage Plus in this fanfic they are 13.)

Ash groaned at the Princess and her wise comeback and choice of words. Ash knew he was getting nowhere so he decided to change the subject. "So where are you at right now?"

"Hmm, I believe I am at turtle rock, which is located on Death Mountain. Unfortunately, Drewnondorf put a barrier here so you won't be able to come here until you rescue the 6 maidens first."

"Don't worry May, I will be there to rescue you before you know it!"

"I know you will Ash, just don't get too hotheaded or reckless. Promise me?"  
"Yes May, I promise."  
"Thanks Ash, I will be waiting patiently for you... my hero" May said the last two words calmly and in an angelic soft tone. It gave Ash a warm tingly feeling inside.

After navigating the rest of the Palace, Ash managed to make it lair of the boss. Standing on all fours before him was a masked Rhyperior with a spike ended tail. The creature roared at its intruder and immediately spit out three fire balls. Ash got out his Ice Rod and froze the three fire balls into cooled Rock. Rhyperior was not pleased and swung his tail smacking Ash into the eastern wall of the room.

In retaliation, Ash threw 5 bombs at the creature and shot an arrow at them making them explode simultaneously. With the mask broken off Rhyperior was furious and started charging at Ash in the cramped room. Ash running to avoid being smacked in the tail, burnt and being trampled had to act quick. An idea came upon him and he pulled out his ice Rod freezing the path Rhyperior was chasing him. Rhyperior immediately lost its tracking and crashed into the wall and landed sideways. Ash start slashing the creatures glowing green gem on its forehead repeatedly.

The monster roared in pain and headbutted Ash thankfully he had his shield in front of him to take the hit. Unfortunately Ash smacked into the wall again. Because Ash was dizzy he pulled out his magical cape until he got his balance back which only took a few moments. This confused Rhyperior for a few moments before Ash snipped it's green gem with an arrow. Stunned, Ash leapt into the air performing his Spin Attack defeating the boss. It exploded into a harmless smoke.

A blue crystal materialized from the ceiling and fell down. Ash caught it and inside was light complected tomboyish girl with Red hair wearing a yellow dress. Ash inwardly groaned knowing how this was going to go.  
"Seriously, you're the chosen hero!? Please say it ain't so because if so this is a nightmare."  
"Well excuuuuse me, Misty. Sorry I am not your precious Gary now am I? I think a thank you is in order."  
"At least he is a soldier in training, unlike you, peasant."  
"I was trained by Silver and how does it feel that this amateur peasant rescued you? Hmm." _Check and mate_ ash thought to himself smugly.

Ash did not hate Misty but he at best he tolerated her. She was very arrogant and full of herself because her dad is the minister to King Norman. She also did not think Ash and his family was worthy of the title knight. After all, if his dad was so skilled why did he go missing? Next off to her, Gary was the complete deal when it came to a man. He was part of nobility, he was also smart, strong, handsome, charming, and most of all romantic.  
To her Ash was just some backwashed country bumpkin who was tainting the castle with his uncouth immaturity and stupidity. She always tried to boss him to do chores because of her social standing, however Ash would outsmart her and May would end up bossing her around to do the chores instead. She would complain to her dad to talk to Norman about it, but Norman loved his sweet precious Princess May and would ignore the request altogether. This irritated her to no end!

After all soldiers are just mindless drones, to willing accept any order the nobles give them without question. Almost anyone can apply to be a soldier. So very few soldiers were part of nobility. You were not supposed to move yourself into nobility! That's just taboo. Not only that, but Kings and princesses are obligated to take their advice seriously or ask other advisors for an alternative solution, not flat out ignore them and make up their own decisions on the fly.

It did not help matters that Ash was really close with May. She was jealous that he was "winning" in his befriending May while Gary did not seem interested in her at all. He was content in just remaining formal acquaintance. In a way, she was jealous of Ash. He turned the workings of the world upside down! He actually had a legit shot at becoming King of Hyrule! She would someday have to serve under a peasant turned King! The horror!

"Grrr, enough Ash, at least he is nobility unlike you," she sighed, "Thank you for saving me" She said the last part as sourly as possible.  
Ash knew that was the best he was going to get out of this now. He got his licks in anyway.  
"It was pleasure my lady" Ash responded sourly in kind. "May you please mark the locations of the other maidens on my map?"

Misty sighed in relief and marked the locations of the other maidens on Ash's map. She was glad she was done having to deal with Ash for the time being. He left the dungeon and looked at his map. He noticed she did not label turtle rock or indicate May was there.

"Oh well, May and I are just going to have to payback Misty for her omission later." He snickered devilishly at the possible ideas he and May would come up with. In their respective lairs, Princess May and Misty sneezed.

Ash went on his way to Swamp Palace, but after a temporary impasse, he left, used the Magic Mirror to return to the Light World. He was outside swamp Palace. He entered inside there and had a strong desire to pull the switch. After doing so, he returned back to Swamp Palace. The impasse was gone and Ash was free to proceed. Ash was excited that this was a water themed area. He though he would have a relaxing swim in between puzzles and enemy battling. How wrong he was!

He dreaded any room that had water in it. This was because he would be would see these cute water dropped shaped creatures the size of his head come at him(these are Castform in rain form) and they would ram into him. In deeper water even on land, these Remoraid would home in on him and try to bite him. Ash was getting tired of being a fish toy and fish food and used his Ether Medallion to flash freeze the monsters.

"Where's your god now! Huh, yeah that's right, nowhere cuz I own you!" Ash taunted them. He started to see the Ice quake and unfreeze, so rather than take his chances he went into the next room. He was glad he did because he opened up the large treasure chest. He then held out the item in front of him exclaiming, "Alright, I got a hookshot!" Out of nowhere Ash though her heard Ralamuel groaning and muttering "wrong series!" Ash did not know if he was hearing things or going crazy from being in the palace for too long. Before being creeped out overthinking it and not wanting to know Ash decided to go to the next room.

The hookshot made dealing with those water "things" much easier. Ash would fire it a block or chest across the room and the hookshot would latch onto the object and pull him over to it. He then tested it on a Lanturn and it would latch onto it and pull it over to him. Ash swung the Master Sword fiercely knocking it against the wall.

_Man this thing is handy! What other things could this be used for?_ Ash started fantasizing about other uses for the hookshot.

(fantasy sequence)

* * *

It is a hot summer day at Hyrule Castle. Ash and May are in the royal pool. Ash and May are reclining on a soft floating tanning chair that has room for both to recline on. May is to Ash's right laying beside him. May pulls up her sunhat looking up to Ash.

"Oh Ash" May cooed, "could you be a hero and get me some delicious fruit. I will share it with you my darling"

"Sure anything for you Princess" Ash pulled out the hookshot from the hoister on the bottom of the left side arm of the chair.

"Ash, what are you doing? Aren't you going to get up and go get those fruit for me?" May asked this in a baffled manner.

"My beautiful Princess May, you know my every desire is to please you and to do it with haste! Would you rather be satisfied now, or later?

May put her finger on her chin. "I suppose that it would be better to be satisfied now. Because this way we can keep cuddling next to each other enjoying the wonderful summer sun!"

"Exactly my bright and intelligent May! Now do you see that fruit cart over there with all those sweet oranges, lemons, strawberries, pineapples, and grapes?" May nodded. "What would you say to me if I told you I get 1 of each of those and bring them to you without leaving this spot?"

"I would say you that you have lost your mind!" May made a giggle at the end of that statement.

"Well May, watch and observe!" Ash pointed the hookshot that at the fruit cart that was 30 feet from their current location. He fired it 5 times. One for each fruit. The hookshot clipped and zipped every fruit that May wanted back seamlessly. May cuddle up closer to Ash as they were about to enjoy their fruit feast.

"Now who has lost their mind?"  
May chuckled at that remark, "Oh Ash"  
May rested her head on Ash's ripped pecs. Ash then wrapped his huge muscled right arm gently around May's midsection as he stretched his ripped left arm out before laying it down on his left side besides his six pack. May not only fed herself the "haul" of fruit they had but she then started feeding Ash as well.

(end of fantasy sequence)

* * *

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Ash spoke gently to himself while he was fantasizing. "Wait, WHAT!, I mean I understand the hookshot would be great at retrieving items far away. Especially, since you don't want to walk up to them and grab them, but where did _THAT_ come from?" Ash shook his head in disbelief. "Either this watery environment is getting to me or May's romance novels she keeps telling me about are rubbing off on me."

Back at Turtle Rock May sneezed again. "Gosh, I hope I am not coming down with a cold at a time like this."

He eventually made it to this boss chamber. Ash wanted this battle finished as soon as possible. When he arrived he saw a Tentacool in the center of the room being mostly covered by levitating Tentacool on all sides. He used his hand hookshot to pull in and smach the tentacool with his sword. The were all going down in one hit. He noticed the Tentacool begin to stay station and building up energy. Using the hookshot he aimed for a block in the corner of the room and after the hookshot connected to it, it zipped Ash safely out of harm's way.

Not much longer the boss was defeated. After all the Tentacool were gone and all the Tentacruel did was move rapidly around the move trying to body slam Ash repeatedly. A crystal materialized up in the ceiling and came down. Ash caught it and it revealed a girl wearing an orange dress with Pinkish crimson hair inside the crystal.

Ash recognized that she was Solidad one of May's best female friends. Ash was on good terms with her himself. She was the social organizer for party events, and other social events around the castle. She was the one who helped Ash learn how to dance so he would not embarrass Princess May at the Hylian Ball that happens every year.

"Nice seeing you here Ash. I was starting to become bored here. Normally if that happens and there is not much going on I can nap, but it seems these crystals that Hargahnim put us in prevents that from happening".

"It is nice seeing you again as well Solidad". Ash bowed before her before like she does on stage at the end of introducing plays at the Kakariko theater. "You were starting to get bored. Ha! I would have been bored right from the start of being in that Crystal".

"Heh, that doesn't surprise me Ash. If there is anyone with a short attention span it is you. I honestly do not know how Princess May keeps you in line from causing too much trouble around the Castle?"

"Trust me Solidad she has her ways" Ash laughed but starting blushing just thinking about May and her beautiful hair and her gorgeous cerulean eyes that sparkle like the fresh clear waters of Lake Hylia and that heartwarming smile she gives him when she is happy or having a fun time"  
_Wait why I am thinking May that way. GAH! Focus Ash focus!_

This did not go unnoticed by Solidad and she gave a knowing smile. Instead of flustering Ash about it she thought she would give a rundown of what is happening, plus a history lesson.

After all, if Ash is going to be King of Hyrule someday and he is going to need to be knowledgeable about the Land and the history of its people. The Princess has helped him improve quite a bit. It is interesting that Ash is more of a hands on kinesthetic learner type rather than the classroom bookworm type. Oh boy, May and the advisor are going to have their handsfull with Ash someday. I look forward to that.  
"Tell me Ash, do you know about the Triforce?"

"Of course I do Solidad, they are the sacred golden triangles that were left behind by the three goddesses after they created the world. It is divided into three parts. Each separate one representing Power, Intelligence, and Courage"  
"Very good Ash, but it is Power, Wisdom, and Courage"  
"Yeah yeah I know same difference"

Solidad sighed. _There is a difference Ash but let's move on from here_. "Do you know how the Dark World became the way it did?"  
"Yes, people began to become greedy when they heard about the golden power and went into the Sacred Realm trying to find it, it was eventually sealed off and eventually Drewondorf Dragmire touched it and it became this way".

Solidad collapsed on the ground anime style and then groaned loudly because of the last part Ash said. "For the love of the goddesses Ash, really? You think the Sacred Realm became this way just because Drewondorf touched the triforce!"

"Well soooory, Solidad, you know I get bored with Instructor Elm's history presentations. They are so boooooring and speaking in a monotone does not help matters. Also the books we use do not contain many pictures in them"

Solidad facepalmed but couldn't hold in a chuckle about what Ash said about Instructor Elm. That was accurate to the T.

"Okay Ash listen carefully because if you don't I will make you lead in the next Hyrule Castle Ballet and Misty will be in charge of instructing you."

0_0 was Ash's expression after hearing that before he bent down to the ground with his knees and elbows on the ground begging Solidad for that not to happen!

"As long as you can remember this Ash then I won't let that happen to you okay." She smiled towards Ash as he made a sigh of relief. ".the Triforce grants the audible wish of the one who touches it."  
"Ohhhhhh, I forgot about that part." Ash exclaimed.  
"However there is a catch" Solidad paused and Ash asked what the condition was.  
"That person's wish is kept in power as long as that person is alive...  
That, surely, is why it was placed in the sacred land, and its location passed down only among those chosen. However, it looks as though that was interrupted somewhere...  
Then, the one who again discovered the sacred land was the thief called Drewnondorf.  
But, thankfully, he didn't know how to return to the World of Light.  
...oh yes, I remembered.  
You have the Magical Mirror that only the Hero can master, don't you!  
There are several more of the magic portal that was on Mount Hebra.  
If you use those and go back and forth between the two worlds, you can find the monsters that lurk in the World of Darkness!  
The only one who can defeat Drewnon who is now the Demon King of Darkness, is you."  
"Thanks Solidad, if only you were my history tutor then I would have remember those things and paid attention."  
"No problem Ash, now may the way of the hero lead to the Triforce!" With that blessing, Ash performed his spin attack and held the Master Sword skyward before departing to rescue for the next maiden.

Ash made it next to the Skull Woods dungeon. The entire dungeon was uneventful including the boss fight. The boss was a giant Mothim That Ash managed to burn with just three blasts of his fire rod.

_Drewnon must be becoming clueless if he thinks monsters like that will stop me.  
_  
The next crystal appeared in the ceiling and Ash caught it as it descended. The girl was had red hair and wore a black dress with red flame patterns on the skirt section of the dress. It was Flannery, she was the daughter of the blacksmith for King Norman. She worked alongside her father in learning how to run the forging and smelting process of all the castle's metal produces, whether they were swords, door knobs, keys, shields, pipes, you name it. She had a clear interest in the Master Sword.

"Thank you Ash for saving me. It's a shame you did not use the Beautiful shining sword on that monster you just beat, I was hoping to see it in action."

"Sorry to disappoint you Flannery, but a pathetic excuse for a minion of that caliber doesn't even deserve to be stabbed with a butter knife!" Flannery laughed hard at that what Ash just said.  
"Oh my Ash, you are such a riot! Hey Ash, have you noticed that the newer regular monsters you encounter have been getting tougher?"  
"Yeah now that you mention it, each dungeon the regular enemies are taking more hits to defeat. Is the Master Sword becoming defective?"  
"Ha ha, no Ash, what that means is you are facing newer stronger monsters. Drewnon is hoping to wear you down in the battle of attrition. I can sense my dad's blacksmith assistant in this realm. You may want to go check out the village of outcasts. If you can get him back to the Light World they can upgrade your Master Sword for your making it stronger!"

Ash was ecstatic to hear that.  
"By the way Ash have you heard of the Great Catastrophe?" Ash nodded to affirm that he had.  
'If one with an evil heart claims the Triforce, a "Hero" will unfailingly appear, and shall defeat the one who will become the origin of this "Great Catastrophe".  
However, if the "Hero" were to fall, the world would be engulfed by the evil-hearted one'...  
Yes, the only ones who are supposed to be able to become the "Hero" are those of the Knight Family that protected the Hylian royal family...  
You carry their blood, I am sure of it. Make sure to rescue Princess May."

"Don't worry Flannery, I will not rest until May is rescued and this land is rid of Drewnon!"  
"That's what I wanted to hear! May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce! Ash performed his signature spin attack and then pointed the Master Sword Skyward.  
After wandering around stealthily by the village of outcasts, Ash was able to find Politoad with a smith hat on.

_Hmm that must be the guy Flannery was talking about._ Ash decided to walk up to the toad smith and ask him if he was the assistant to Flannery's dad Maxie the Blacksmith.(Author's note, this is the Maxie from Team Magma, no Maxie is not evil in this fic, I just thought it would be nice to get some faces for some of the Maiden's parents).

The Politoad smith just starting croaking which to ash was undiscernible. The Politoad, after several tries managed to speak words but they were barely discernible because they were so croak heavy. All Ash got out if was Yes Maxie, smith, you slow, thieves, ghosts, behind you, and run.

_Wait, run, why would he say run?_ (Ash turned around to see a huge group Gengar ghosts along with Thieves(they are Makuhitas) grinning mischievously. The Gengar were preparing Shadow Ball. Ash dashed with his Pegasus Boots after the Politoad to escape the town. After ten minutes of nonstop running,

Ash came up with a plan. He and the politoad smith ran back to the entrance of thieves town. He then took out his Fire Rod and shot a flamethrower at the group of ghosts and thieves. The ghosts became transparent and the thieves evaded it. However the stream of flames went straight towards village's bomb shop, which was in the middle of the town. The politoad facepalmed at this turn of events. Ash grabbed the politoad and while holding him in one arm pulled out his Magic Mirror warping him Ash and the politoad could feel the huge explosion quake but thankfully they were warped before the debris and fire reached them.

When the warped back they were in Kakariko Village. The Politoad smith turned into a male person with glasses, he was slightly taller than Ash with short blond hair wearing a sky blue black smith outfit.  
"Oh boy, I don't know whether back there you have bad luck or you are just stupid"  
"Personally, I think it was bad luck, I mean we can't warp while on the run, and I did not know those monsters were going to dodge that flame rod attack!" Ash replied back a little irritated at the blacksmith assistant's retort.

Clemont realized he was a little too hard on Ash, especially because of the tense situation he was just in earlier. However Ash did save his life, and he was now no longer trapped in the Dark World anymore.

"Sorry, I guess I did overreact a little. Well thank you for getting me out of there, I can see your quick thinking kept us from getting blown to bits heh"

"Don't mention it, by the way do you guys think you can forge my Sword?" Ash showed him the Master Sword. Clemont was acting giddier than a fangirl after examining the Master Sword in person.

After muttering incoherent syllables for a few moments he finally managed to say, "Why it would be an honor to forge your Master Sword. It is not everyday that you get to see and witness such a renowned blade. Ash followed Clemont to his Maxie's house. Maxie was relieved to have his assistant back with him. Clemont showed Maxie the Master Sword and explained what Ash wanted done to it. Maxie started stroking his chin in thought.

He approached Ash and said, "In order to temper this sword it is going to cost ya."  
Ash gulped nervously, "How much he squeaked out"  
"Oh, about a hefty price of Ten Ruppees." Ash had an anime sweat drop at the back of his head after he heard that.

_Wow, how do these people make a living with that kind of price. For a second I thought I was going to have to get out my life savings. _  
Ash finally heard Maxie after breaking from his train of thought.  
"Ash! How does 10 Rupees sound?"  
"Huh, Oh, Yeah, 10 rupees is fine with me" Ash handed him over a yellow rupee.  
"Come back and your sword should be done within the hour."

Ash went exploring the shops that were in Kakariko village, he decided to get him a bite to eat while he was here. He did not know how much time passes between the Light and Dark World. The dark world always seemed to be before sunset. After satisfying his appetite. He decided to stock up on some Blue Potions later down the road.

Ash went back to smith shop after an hour passed and picked up his new Tempered Sword. Instead of shining a white gleam, the blade now had a shiny flamecolored appearance. Ash practiced some sword techniques to get the feel of his blade. After trying a little he could definitely feel a strong power rush coursing into his arm whenever he swung the sword. Satisfied he thanked the blacksmiths and left back for the Village of Outcasts.

Entering back into the Village of Outcasts. Ash noticed that the place was a ghost town. All of it was now in ruins and rubble. He saw where a statue of a giant gargoyle was now gone and a staircase was below it. Looking at his map, this was the location of the fourth maiden.

Ash stepped inside but a mysterious figure was watching behind him before vanishing in a shadowy cloud of smoke.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Misty fans may not like what I did with her character here, but the reason why I did it is Ash needs someone that is an ally but opposes him. Misty fits that role pretty well. She is thankful but she just does not want to show it. It will be revealed later in the fic why people like her and others do not like to respect Ash and his skills. Review as always)**


	3. The Den of Thieves

_Man this place gives me the creeps!_ Ash thought to himself as he was going through the Thieves Den.  
There were many Gibdoes which were a mummy like enemy,( **Author's note**, no Pokemon fit the types of enemies that I list here so the traditional Zelda enemies apply). Next. were the Stalfos, which were a skeletal enemy. Boy, oh boy, did Ash hate the stalfos. They would stand still when Ash would spot them, and he would charge towards them swinging his sword and they would leap backwards, while still facing him.

Ash then would charge up a sword beam with his Tempered Master Sword and shoot it at them and the Stalfos just jumped over it. Ash thought he had them when he backed them up into a wall, yet _they_ _still_ kept dodging! With Ash's guard down the two Stalfos each threw a bone at him hitting him square in the jaw and sending him backwards.

Ignoring the intense pain in his jaw, Ash was tired of this! He channeled his magical energy, next he poured the bombos magic into his sword. Making one rapid spin attack, the master sword shot out the intense flames exploding everything around Ash. The two stalfos didn't even get a chance to react as they burned for a split second intensely before exploding. Also a group of stalking Golbats fell down burning and exploding as well.

Ash paused to catch his breath. Ash smirked at the sight. _Serves them right, I ain't no dog that plays fetch. _  
Ash finally got to the dungeon treasure room. As Ash was walking to the treasure chest, he felt something odd. Like something was watching him.

_Maybe, I should shout out to whoever is watching me to come out._ Ash then reconsidered. _No way, that is stupid! That's one of the cheesiest things that only rookie level heroes do. I mean I can use my invisible cape get the treasure and walk out but what would the fun in that be? Heh heh I have a better idea. _

Ash prepared his Quake spell technique. This technique was not useful offensively for attacking stronger monsters. However it has a better use. Ash then channeled the energy to the Master Sword, with it giving off a purple aura, Ash leaped into the air and swinging the sword downward, he thrust it into the ground and unleashed the magical shockwaves out of the sword. The shockwaves pulsed throughout the room traveling the entire floor, the walls and the ceilings. Two armored Gallade fell down, being shocked with low damage as they materialized. Another handy thing about the Quake spell was that it disabled enemies from being able to become invisible.

The 2 armored Gallade looked at Ash, sizing up his skills. They were evil, but followed a knight's code. They respected his skill in being able to detect them and force them out hiding by his own cunning. This was no ordinary challenger. They could sense that this hero not only had the blood of knight flowing in his veins but that of a powerful sorcerer as well.

Ash eyed his opponents carefully. These creatures' "arms" if you could call them that, had razor sharp swords. Most monsters Ash has faced would immediately lash out at him right now. It did not take long for him figure out that they followed a warrior's code of some sorts. Knowing this, Ash motioned them to come forward an attack and the battle began.

Ash and the Gallades were panting as they kept facing off against each other. They all had some major cuts and scrapes on them. Ash's sword arm was getting heavy after the damage it took. Amazingly, Ash did not manage to get disarmed from the enemy. The Gallades with their blade arms could easily do it to inexperienced warriors and normal knights in training. The hard part for Ash was when these monsters got low on health, they became, fierce, unpredictable and worst for him, more agile.

Ash knew he had better think of a plan fast. He could handle one via traditional combat means but two, he could not(there was no time in his battle to drink a potion while evading or putting up a defensive stance. Author's Note, He can't attack or use items while using the Magical Cape. It does not allow that. Why? Because Magic!) Ash noticed earlier when watching the Gallade's fall after using Quake, that there were two hookshot targets on the wall where two pillars stood. Not only that but there were two hookshot targets above the pillars as well.

Ash brought his plan into motion. I sure hope this works! Ash the two Gallades were chasing him down. Ash ran to were the pillar was. He position himself with his back face the wall in the middle of the room between the two pillars. Thus giving the appearance that he had no means of escape. The two Gallades trapped him. One in front of him and one behind him(the two pillars are on his right and left). Ash, with his lighting fast reflexes pulled out his hookshot and shot it at the target above the right pillar. Ash timed it as Gallade in front of him had his arms charging red.

Inwardly smiling that the Gallade fell for his trap. Ash was pulled up to the right pillar. The Gallade's X Scisssor attack homed in on where in the direction Ash travelled with his hookshot. Ash noticed earlier in the battle that attack of theirs is a homing attack. He suspected that it homes in only a linear floor path only. The Gallade are grounded when using that attack.

While Ash was being pulled in with the hookshot he pulled out a lit bomb. The Gallade with a full powered X-Scissor struck the pillar with Max speed. Ash dropped it along with another unlit bomb besides it. Ash immediately used his hookshot and fired it at the target along the wall of the left. Once Ash's hookshot brought him to his destination, the pillar was sliced cleanly from its base toppling quickly. The Gallade, with battle exhaustion couldn't move from being stunned by hitting slicing the pillar. The other Gallade moved was backing up against the wall from its earlier position that trapped Ash from "escaping".

Ash deftly brought out his bow and fired an arrow at the lit bomb by the base of the toppling pillar. It hit the lit bomb causing it to explode in chain reaction with the unlit bomb near it, at the same time as the pillar toppled and crushed the Gallade that was in its path. With the smoke of the explosion enveloping the Gallade. Ash dashed with the aide of his Pegasus boots and with all his might, thrusted his Master Sword into the back of Gallade, the weakest point of its armor. It collapsed and harmlessly exploded.

Ash then drank a blue potion, since he was low on Magic from using Bombos and his Magic Cape earlier in the battle( he used it to avoid the X scissor attacks from the Gallades as that was how he learned they were a homing attack) and to heal his injuries he sustained from his battle. Catching his breath he proceeded to the chest.

To Ash's delight there were Titan gauntlets. Ash put them on as they covered his hands. They were bronze in color. Ash could feel power surging in his arms until he could no longer detect it and became use to the power. Testing it out. Ash in one full motion, grabbed the base of the last standing pillar and pulled it in an upwards motion. He broke the Pillar from its base and in a horizontal swing, he slung it away as it made a loud crash hitting the wall. Ash's mouth hung open as he was shocked at how easy and effortless it was.

_I hope I am around a structure like this the next time Misty is mad at me! That way I can do that and that will make her so scared she will never want to talk smack to my face again!_  
With that outta the way Ash left and proceeded on his way.

Ash made it to the part of the dungeon where there were prison cells. To his surprise Ash saw fire breathing Gible behind them. Ash looked at it and saw a keyhole and he saw two more iron clad prison barriers with bars going down behind the one he was looking at. Ash cursed to himself realizing he was out of keys, and he was not going to go search for more . Ash grabbed two bars shoulder width apart and in pulled it out of the ground. Before the Gibles could realize what happened Ash pivoted 180 degrees with the prison barrier hoisted and swung it with all his might slamming into the Gibles behind the first barrier and crashing into the other barriers as well. All the enemies behind the first three barriers were gone. To his delight and astonishment, there was a small chest behind where the third barrier was.

_Good Goddesses, I had no idea that treasure chests were indestructible._ Ash then went up to and opened it up taking the small key out of it.

Ash then noticed in the back of the cell was a pink haired girl with a white dress with red trim between on trim around the arm sections, neck, mid section, and bottom cuff of the dress(I do not know the specific terms for dress parts) with cherry blossom pink hair and a sizable bust for a girl of her frame size. It was something you would have to be blind not to notice. Ash normally does not pay attention to those details if he can help it. Ash opened the cell and greeted the woman "Whitney is that you! What are you doing here and why are you not trapped in a crystal?"

"Ash, crazy seein' you here! I am just as clueless as you ar concernin' why I ain't in that there crystal" she replied back in a country accent.  
Whitney is the daughter of Talon who owns Lon Lon Ranch. She works and helps her father with running the ranch. Ash and May would often go there to see the horses and ponies. Whitney would give them horse back riding lessons and also show off to them her rodeo skills. Ash and May really enjoyed the scenery and change of pace from that of Hyrule Castle.

However for some reason Ash could sense something was off with Whitney. _Why would Hargahnim trap the maidens in crystals but leave one of them out trapped in a jail sail outside of the crystal? They were descendants of the seven sages and thus inherited their powers. By keeping them locked in the crystals if would keep them from being able to fully use their powers. _  
"Ash! Yoohoo earth to Ash! Hey!"  
"Huh, what is it Whitney!" Ash responded after she broke him out of his contemplation .  
"Bout time you left the chicken pen partner. Are we just goin' to sit here and dawdle all day or are we goin' to leave this place"  
"Yeah let's get going."

When Ash and Whitney were going through the dungeon, they went through one of the rooms that was pitch black. Ash pulled out his lantern and Whitney jumped in fright when he lit it.  
"You startled me sugar! Next time give this gal a warnin' before you do that kay?"  
Ash raised his eyebrow at her reaction and response. "Why? Do you like the dark or something?" Ash asked,

"Of course. It's calm and soothin' and the instan' flash does not hurt yer eyes"

Her reaction to his lantern caused him to be suspicious of her, but her explanation confirmed that this was definitely not Whitney. The Whitney he knew was terrified of pitch black places. Any source of light was a welcome delight for her. Thankfully Ash, was taking the long way back to exit the dungeon. On their way there was an empty room with a special curtain blocking the window. From the edges of the curtain when Ash first went into that room, he noticed it gave off a strange bright light.

_Maybe that light will reveal the ldentity of this real impostor!_

When they arrived at the room Whitney seemed tense and asked "Hey Ash, why are we in this room? This is AHHHHH"the impostor said after Ash then took out his fire rod and shot a flamethrower at the curtain. It burned it away revealing a bright white light behind it. As the light beams came in focused in a patch in the middle of the room, Whitney started burning and giving off greenish smoke. Not before long she transformed into an Emboar!

"Graaah, the Light it burns, You will pay Ash! I will now finish what I started 4 years ago!"  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?  
"You don't remember?" the Emboar chuckled, "Remember that group of thieves that attacked Castle town 4 years ago? When you and Princess May were outside playing together?"  
Ash was in the process of recalling it, Emboar continued on anyway.  
"You guys heard the pandemonium happening as you were walking into the Hyrule Castle Town with Princess May behind you we kidnapped her and got away."

Ash then remembered what happened.

"You bastard! So you are Blind the Thief aren't you!"  
Blind chuckled evilly. "In the flesh! Not only did you manage to track us down, take out my henchmen but you even had Princess May escape successfully… and unharmed!" he said the last part angrily.  
Ash thought back fondly at what allowed him to track Princess May and safely rescue her.

(flashback)

Ash and Princess May were having their time of their lives at Caste Town's Sealing Festival. It was held every year on the day the Knights of Hyrule valiantly gave their lives so the sages could seal Drewnon Dragmire away.

Ash and Princess May were enjoying their cotton candy when May looked at a mini game booth and saw two beautiful golden ribbons with an Emerald and Ruby gemstone respectively.  
"Wow! Look Ash, aren't those Ribbons beautiful!" she pointed to where they were.  
Ash looked at them and was in awe of the sparkling gleam. He noticed how May was gazing at them wondrously. He knew how happy she would be to have them. So he decided he was going to win that mini game for her.

Ash walked up to the booth attendant and asked what it took to win the those two ribbons.  
" Beautiful aren't they? You have good taste young man! The Ruby Ribbon can be won if you break our high score of 45 points!"  
"And the Emerald Ribbon"  
The man gasped, "Young Man, that would require a perfect score. I been running this game for 15 years and no one has yet gotten a perfect score of 50 points"  
"How much Rupees per try?"  
"30 Rupees"  
Ash got out his wallet. He looked inside and he had only 120 rupees worth in it.  
"Ash you don't need to win those pendants for me. I am fine without them. It took you a long time to save up those Rupees you have. I don't want you to potentially lose them in case you don't win those silly ribbons. Please don't do it Ash" May looked at him pleadingly.

Normally Ash would have melted like putty and conceded when May looked at him like that. But when he saw how she was gazing at them earlier he knew he had to win them for her. She was his best friend and no one deserved to be happier more than her. That and he thought the ribbons would make her even cuter and she was even more cute when she was happy.

"I appreciate your concern for me Princess, but I am going to get you those ribbons. You can count on it!" he said smiling at her with a determined face as he gave her a thumbs up.  
"Oh Ash!" May said sweetly.  
Ash walked up into the galley of the booth and the man explained to Ash what he had to do. This was an archery game with one minute and fifteen seconds to shoot all the red Inkays. For each Red Inkay he hits. He receives 1 point. If Ash shoots a blue Inkay he loses time.

Ash gave the man 30 rupees. On his first attempt Ash got a score of 30.

His next one he got of 40.

His third try he managed to get a 46. The man was shocked that Ash could beat the high score within three tries. Ash was already getting his last of his rupees to pay for the fourth shot at the perfect score. The attendant saw this and took notice.  
"Congratulations young man. You won the Ruby Ribbon! Let's make this more interesting shall we? I see you only have 30 rupees left. Instead of paying with those how about you wager the Ruby Ribbon? If you lose you give me that instead and you will not be able to play this game anymore."

Ash and May were shocked at what he said.  
"What do I get if I win?"  
"If you get a perfect score, not only will you get both ribbons, but you will also win 1000 rupees. That is why I made the condition earlier that you can't play again if you lose. There is a lot I am risking on the line. If word gets out that I did this and you lose, other people will want to make that condition and I will get less customers. I am sorry young man, but the score you got is the highest possible score achievable. I know this, because even the elite soldier archers were not able to beat 45. You beating it is a miracle in and of itself." The man made a hand motion for Ash to come closer and then he whispered, "Those Ruby and Emerald Ribbons are not ordinary ones. They came from the same rock before they were cut apart and the legend goes that they came from a quarry near a great fairy fountain. It is said that the two ribbons have a mysterious power that is only to be achieved between soul mates."  
"What is the power?" Ash whispered back.  
"I have heard that the two soulmates who have one of these ribbons, that no matter where the two soul mates are, they will be able to find each other."  
Ash was amazed when he heard that. He did not fully understand the soul mates part, but he knew this man was not lying because during the entire discussion he had a completely serious look on his face. This was not a sales pitch.  
"Deal" Ash said as they both shook hands.

_I do not like it that Ash has risked so much on the line just for me. Even though I do not like it, I will root for him and hope that he wins._ May thought to herself.

He scanned the field methodically and he would hit the first Red Inkay right as it would surface. He would hit every one of them before the last one completely surfaced for that round! The attendant and May were shocked at what was occurring.

Just before Ash approached the final round his score was 45. Now during the game all the Inkay's for each round surface at individual times. The last round there were 5 of them that surfaced at the same time with 5 of them in the form of a T. He also noticed that they always appeared i grid. If they rose up individually the perfect score would be much easier to achieve. It also makes it hard that there is only 3 seconds to hit 5 Inkays in the T shape in the grid. If they were arranged like dots of a 5 on a dice it would be even easier. Not only that but the Inkays in the last round do not lower when you hit them. Only one hit counts per Inkay.  
Then it struck to Ash why he achieved a 46 and why the game was "impossible" to achieve a perfect score! The reason why was not only because of the former details but also because people only shoot one arrow at a time!

The final round approached as the Red Inkays all appeared with 3 seconds remaining. Ash already fired and hit the Red Inkay in the left Back row just as its head surfaced. In an instant motion Ash notched an arrow and hit the Red Inkay on the back Right row. With slightly less than 2 seconds remaining Ash got three arrows. He notched them in his bow and leaped into the air, he then launched them into their targets. They all hit perfectly!

The Buzzer went off and confetti fell down. Balloons fell down with the words "Perfect Score"  
The attendant could not believe what he saw. He was crying hysterically but it was tears of joy. He never thought he would see someone get a perfect score. He made the game himself and even he wasn't able to achieve it. Of course he knew about using multiple arrows but it never worked for him. He could not believe a child was able to do it!  
May cheered with glee and ran up to Ash jumping at him. He caught her as she embraced him tightly.

"Oh Ash, you were so awesome! I believed deep down you could win and you did! I am was so nervous I blinked at-"  
"CAN'T B-BREATHE" he gasped out interrupting her  
She loosened her hug and laughed nervously as Ash inhaled air that he missed during that hug.

"Congratulations young man. Here you go you have earned it!" With May still hugging Ash the attendant handed Ash the two ribbons and gave him the bag with 1000 rupees in it.

As they walked away Ash said, "Here you go May, I hope you like it" he handed her the Ruby Ribbon with a light blush on his cheeks.  
Princess May was blushing as well and accepted it saying, "Ash, I love it and I will cherish it always."

A few hours later they were walking around the outskirts of castle town. Princess May had the Ruby ribbon attached on the front of her white and sky blue dress. Ash had his emerald ribbon sewn on his red scarf by May that was the last memento he had of his mother.  
They heard screams and cries and explosions inside Hyrule Castle Town. Startled Ash ran to the gates quickly with Princess May trying to catch up.

"AHHH Ash help me EEEEK" May screamed.  
"Princess May!" Ash screamed as he quickly turned around and saw a figure with a long sleeved all black shroud holding Princess May as she was dangling in the air!  
"AHAHAH you will bring me fame and power ahahahah"  
"Let her go now you kidnapper!" Ash roared out.  
"Kidnapper? I ain't no kidnapper. I am Blind the thief! Don't you forget it! AHAHAHAAH"  
He vanished in a cloud of black smoke along with Princess May!

Ash was angry and in shock and did not know what to do.  
_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How could I let this happen! If King Norman finds out I am going to be in huge trouble! Princess May please be okay! I don't know where to go. Blind's gang of thieves are ruthless and not much is known about them. They change their base of operations so frequently! Ash started beating the ground with his fist as tears streamed down his face. _  
All of a sudden Ash could feel sorrow and fear, then thankfulness?

He tried to connect the dots and then was it Princess May's emotions. Why would she be thankful?. Because of the good time they had at the festival? How he won her the Ruby ribbon?  
_THE RIBBON!_ Ash recalled what the shop attendant said. They had mysterious powers that would allow soulmates to find each other!

Suddenly Ash heard May's voice.

_Oh what are they going to do with me? I am trapped in this cell in a wooden shack. Those guards mentioned something about being in the outskirts in the lost woods. Yet I do not see a forest out in the distance. I just see a hill land that is far down. Ash must be worried sick about me. _

_That must be what she is thinking right now! She must also be by Kakariko Plateau!_

Ash went to Lon Lon Ranch and asked Whitney if he could borrow a horse. She looked at him like he was crazy! He then explained to her the situation and she agreed. She let him borrow her faithful steed whom she named Rapidash, she was her fastest horse. Ash saddled up on her and started galloping to Kakariko Plateau.

An hour later Ash arrived at Kakariko Plateau. He went the long way along the edge of the Lost Woods so he would not be detected. He saw the place was under minimum security.  
Ash could hear May again.

_I can sense Ash's presence. He must be close! I hope he knows what he is doing. It is very tightly guarded inside! _

As Ash used a grappling hook, he climbed up the plateau. He made it quickly and hid in the bushes. He saw that there was one guard outside. Ash had to think of a way to take him out silently and bring the others outside. He noticed that there was a opening he could crawl through up in the side of the roof.

Ash used his grappling hook to get on the roof. Silently he went over to where the guard was. Ash did not like having to resort to this but he prepared his knife and Ash tied his spare rope on the metal pole hanging from the roof with the other end tied around his waist. With his knife in one hand and a gag in the other he fell down, gagged the thief and slit his throat killing him instantly. Next Ash dropped a bomb near the entrance where the guard was hiding.  
BOOM!

Many guards came out seeing what the commotion was. Luckily, they did not notice the three bombs Ash left by the door when they got out. It was too late when they noticed it and it exploded wounding them where most couldn't walk or use their arms. Ash killed them on the spot there. Acting quickly he went through the crawl space. At the end, Ash arrived in what appeared to be the kitchen area. No one was there at the moment. In the open doorway Ash saw a cell in the center of the room. He saw Princess May there with her back to him.

_I can't let her see me right now, if she does she will be overjoyed alerting her to my location. _  
Ash could hear her thoughts on the occasion here.  
_Ash is here! I need to keep looking sad though, but it's sooooooooo hard! Be careful Ash. _

Ash climbed up a ladder to an overhang where supply crates were. Ash looked up and saw a guard shouting at May!  
_She must have been excited knowing that I am here now! But that's perfect because I can aim an Arrow and hit him in the heart due to the fact that he is too busy paying attention to May. _

Ash notched an arrow and aimed at the guard's heart. Ash fired the arrow and hit him right in the heart! He landed on the floor dead as a door nail. Ash ran quietly to May's cell where the guard was.

Ash put a finger on his lips letting May know to keep quiet. Ash searched the guard and found his keys. Searching for the right key he found it and opened May's cell. He wanted to admire her beauty but offering her his hand they escaped the hideout through the crawlspace he used to entered the building.

Ash had may take Rapidash and ride back to the castle Ash was about to get on with her when he saw Blind the Thief rapidly approaching.

"Ash hurry get on!"  
"No May! Go without me I don't want you to get captured again"  
"But-"  
"Just GO!"

May reluctantly kicked the stirrups and Rapidash left in a hurry.

Ash unsheathed his sword as he ran into the Lost Woods with Blind not far behind,

Ash was panting as he arrived in the back area of the Lost Woods.  
"Hah there is nowhere for you to run kid. You are going to pay for what you did to my band of thieves."

"Try me" Ash said coldly and the battle commenced.

Ash had many scrapes and cuts as Blind was fighting him in a murderous rage. He was unpredictable and was two feet taller than him and much stronger. Ash managed to cut his shins and left a gash in his stomach yet this man was unfazed about that._ What is this man? _

Ash was getting exhausted because by now it was evening and he hadn't eaten since an hour before noon. Blind swung his sword as Ash weakly held up his sword to take the blow but it ended up sending him backwards. Ash weakly tried to get up as Blind was approaching cackling with murderous intent. In front of Ash was a strange rock with a faint purple aura coming from it. Ash kicked it with all his might as it went flying hitting Blind straight into the gut.

Then a Purple swirling portal appeared where the rock was dragging Blind in.

"NOOOO, brat what did you do!" Blind was struggling to resist it but was failing as it was slowly sucking him in. Ash was being sucked in as well. He grabbed his grappling hook and threw it at the tree branch behind him. Ash climbed the rope as much as he could. While Blind was being sucked in, he managed to grab the end of the grappling hook's rope. Only his upper torso was outside the portal.  
Ash cut the rest of the rope with his sword and Blind fell through the portal before it closed.

(end of flashback)

"I have been waiting ages to get back at you for what you did to me! When I am done with you, you will be nothing but soot!"  
"When I am done with you, you **will be** blind!" Ash responded back.

Blind in his Emboar form made a loud roar as it blew a flamethrower straight at Ash as he held his shield in front of him and clinging to the Master Sword.


	4. To the Ice Palace!

As the flames got closer to Ash, he waited until the right moment and then he put on the magical cape and ran behind Blind. Taking off the cape he performed a spin attack stunning Blind!

Ash then used the opportunity to slash him repeatedly. Blind's Emboar pig head came off leaving Blind's body headless. Confused at what happened Ash did not realize that the Emboar body was about to punch him before it was too late. Ash hit the wall before landing on the floor. He was too dizzy to stand up. Noticing the Emboar head came at him shooting out fire balls.

Ash rolled to his right and narrowly escaped the attack before slowly standing up. Blind's Emboar body spawned another head. This puzzled Ash even more and he backflipped away dodging another fire ball.

_This is annoying, I have this monster to face while dodging a flying head's fire ball attacks. Maybe I can use Blind's rage against him!_

Ash approached Emboar up close. Emboar shot a flamethrower at him and Ash did a side roll around Emboar to get behind its back. Ash sprung up and with a twirling motion slashed Emboar on the back. Ash then bent down and picked Emboar up from its back and threw him into the levitating Emboar head. They collided into the wall and became stunned as a result.

Ash then repeatedly slashed Blind until another Emboar floating head spawned. Shooting a wave of fire balls along with the other floating head. Ash blocked the attacks with his shield. Emboar then rammed into Ash's shield sending him flying. Ash managed to land on his feet by backflipping in the air. He then hookshot the flying Emboar head and then leapt off of it to land a jump attack on Blind. Blind blocked the attack with his arms. Ash propelled himself upwards from Emboar's arms into the air spinning and landed behind Blind. He then charged energy up and unleashed his spin attack.

However he did not realize that he was pouring his magical energy into it. By doing so he started slashing Blind repeatedly and spinning like a top repeatedly. Blind was shrieking in pain. Ash became dizzy for a moment while he saw cucccos flying around his head. Blind fell to the ground in critical condition. The other flying Emboar heads exploded. Ash did not want Blind to die yet. He wanted some answers. He pulled a Clefairy out of his bottle and commanded it to heal Blind enough to where he would not die for a few minutes. Confused at the order, she saw Ash was serious and reluctantly did it.

"Okay Blind, I want some answers!"

"Like what kid?"

"Why did you kidnap Princess May 4 years ago?"

"It… was Drewnon's orders"

"How could you come into contact with him, he was trapped in the Dark World!"

"Correct, but I heard his voice in my mind, he promised me power and wealth if I did it. If King Norman would find out his daughter was dead, which I planned to make a fake corpse body, he would be too grief stricken and die in despair. His wife died of illness when May was three, because of that a part of him is gone. Thus, this would make it easier for Master Drewnon to take Hyrule.

Ash was about to end Blind's life right then and there but stopped when Blind asked.

"Wait! Before you end my life, please tell me, how did you end up surviving?"

"What do you mean?" Ash was confused and did not know exactly what he was talking about.

"Before you sent me to the Dark World, I sliced your arm with my blade. I had placed poison on it. It was a new brand that had no antidote to it. It paralyzes its host slowly, before taking full control."

Ash then recalled those events that occurred on that day.

(Flashback)

_I need to make it out of the Lost Woods quickly_. Ash thought as he was limping in the forest. It was already dusk. It would become dark in a few more minutes. Ash's body started shivering even though it was warm outside. After wobbling he collapsed to the ground coughing hoarsely. He coughed up some blood.

_Ugh, what's happening to me? _Ash could barely move. His body stiffened and he could not move his arms. He continued coughing hoarsely and even more blood came up. The blood was a darker shade of red than normal with some purple droplets in it. Ash's vision started getting blurry. _Please don't tell me, am I dying?_

"Somebody please help me!" Ash screamed as loud as he could. _I am sorry Princess May, but at least Blind can't kidnap you anymore. _Before his eyes closed he thought he saw a shadowed figure with a bedazzling white light giving off a glorious sheen approaching him.

\- later -

Ash awoke to a paradise in a shallow pool with waterfalls in the background. He looked up and notice the beautiful night sky with all the constellations as well. He looked in front of him and he saw a tall green haired creature. Its face and main body were white and it's body flowed down into what looked like a white gown. The fur on its arms and head were a rich viridian green. It had red eyes. It was the Great Fairy!(If you can't tell by my description it is a Gardevoir)

"Great Fairy?", Ash asked, "Am I dead?"

The Great Fairy shook her head.

"You are not dead Ash, your body is just unconscious" You were wounded and badly fatigued. If I had not heard you when you called you would have died!"

"How, I just had a few wounds and was starving?"

"You were Poisoned Ash. This was a new poison that had no natural cure. Thankfully those things do not stop me. I was able to take out the poison from your system and nourish the organs in your body that attacked you. It is going to take you a few days before you awake though. Your body is still weakened from it. That I cannot recover."

"Wow, I had no idea. Thank you for saving my life Great Fairy, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Oh it is no problem, Ash son of Sir Aaron."

"Wait! That's my father's name. Did you know my father?"

The Great Fairy nodded and then said, "Yes I did, and he was a very kind and noble man. He helped me 10 years ago when he prevented Blind and his men from trying to destroy my fountain which is the source of my power. Blind escaped but your father wounded him so it would take him a few years to recover. So I saving your life is what I owed Sir Aaron for saving my domain."

"Wow I did not know that!" Ash said in amazement.

Ash's body started fading away. The Great Fairy then said, "Looks like you are about to wake up, if you are ever in a desperate situation and in dire need of help, do not feel afraid to call for my aid Ash, son of Sir Aaron. Let us meet again someday".

(end of flashback)

"The Great Fairy healed me" Ash responded back.

"I… see…" Blind responded disappointedly, "You know? Drewnon ordered me to kill you. I was to deceive you with my disguise and kill you outside, but you brining me into the light prevented me from being able to reactivate my disguise revealing my true form in this world. It was supposed to be a win-win situation for me. You are a tough one kid. I can tell you are related to that Aaron brat. Oh well, I guess I get what I deserved for serving Drewnon instead of being a petty thief. Sayonara kid".

Blind then exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Then the crystal materialized in the ceiling and descended down. Ash caught it and inside it was the real Whitney!

"Thank ya fa savin' me pardner. I was worried that ya'd fall for the trap of tat dere deceiver". Whitney said.  
"Haha, yeah but Whitney I learned he was not you because when I went through a pitch black room and turned on my lantern, he jumped in surprise telling me to warn him the next time I did that. Not only that I asked that impostor if you liked the dark, and he said yes!"

"Really? Haha, That definitely isn't me at all! Nosiree, dark places are not my glass of milk. Nope!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Ya wanna know somethin' Ash?" Whitney asked.

"Sure what is it Whitney?"

"As the wise men sealed the path to the Dark World, the Knights of Hyrule defended them from the attacks of evil monsters. I heard that the Knights of Hyrule were nearly wiped out in that battle...  
You are the last one to carry on the blood-line of the Knights... Ain't it ironic that the last one in  
the bloodline has the potential to become the Hero of legend?  
Surely you can destroy Drewnon! "

"Heh don't worry I will. He is going to pay for what he has done to Hyrule. I am going to avenge my parents and King Norman!"

"That's the spirit Ash! May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce!" And Ash performed his signature spin attack and raised the Master Sword skyward in triumph. He then went off to find the next maiden.

Ash departed for the next dungeon which was the Ice Palace. It was located at Ice Lake in the southeast portion of the Dark World. Ash suddenly felt a significant drop in temperature when he entered the dungeon. He could bear the temperature but he still did not like it. He was going to get out of there as quick as he could.

Except walking in the dungeon was a pain. All the floors were completely frozen. If Ash even attempted to run or side hop, or backflip he would slip and fall down. He tried melting the floor with his Fire Rod and Bombos spell medallion and it melted the ice floor to Ash's relief. To his dismay and annoyance, the floor seemed to troll him by instantly refreezing itself.

"QUIT MOCKING ME" he yelled angrily at the floor. Unfortunately he awoke a stalfos knight. This stalfos was 7 feet tall and wielded a longsword. It's red eyes glared and blew an ice breath at Ash freezing him in a chunk of ice. After a few moments it shattered. It slashed Ash with its sword leaving a large cut on Ash's arm. Ash pulled out his Clefairy and it healed his arm completely. Ash then glared at the Stalfos Knight.

Deciding he did not want to take any chances, he unleashed his Bombos spell. The Stalfos Knight burst into flames. Ash then walked up to the burning skeleton and unleashed a barrage of spin attacks on it. It collapsed to a heap of bones. Ash stared at it and noticed it's red eyes were still glowing. He instinctively placed a bomb near it and walked away. It exploded not leaving a trace of the Stalfos Knight.

Ash made his way further through the dungeon, there were shadowy dark creatures with red eyes that had homes in the dark holes in the walls. Ash would walk in their and paths and as they sped to attack him, Ash jumped in the air to avoid them as they ran across into the home in the wall. Several floors down Ash was delighted to see a large treasure chest.

He opened it up and inside was the Blue Chainmail. It reinforced the inside and outside of his tunic. Instead of having his traditional green tunic, Ash now had a Blue Tunic and his green floppy hat magically turned into a blue Floppy hat. His Titan Mitt's responded to the change and transformed to blue in color. With this, enemy attack damage would be reduced!

Ash finally made it down to boss chamber. He saw a huge frozen rectangular block of ice in front of him that took almost the entire width of the room. Inside it was a Glalie and it did not seem too happy. Not waiting for the enemy to attack him, Ash unleashed his bombos spell and shot a strong wave of flames at the creature. It melted its protected ice covering leaving the Glalie exposed.

The Glalie split into three and they started moving over the surface of the dungeon. One shot an ice beam straight towards Ash. Ash not taking any chances decided to slide left towards the wall rather than slipping and sliding on the ice. While that Glalie was stunned he avoided the attack. Ash took out his fire rod and shot a sream of flame at the Glalie. Groaning in pain that attack was **SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

Then the other two Glalie shot two simultaneous Ice Beams towards Ash. Ash noticed they were aimed at his direction but not directly at him. He then noticed they were using the area of effect of the ice beam to freeze him instead. Ash put on his magical cape to negate the attack. Ash also noticed the ice's slippery traction did not affect him while invisible.

Ash ran towards the three Glalie and unleashed his Hurricane Spin Attack. However it did not all go according to to plan. Ash was striking many hits on the Glalies but he kept ricocheting off them like a pinball. He finally crashed into the wall but to his surprise doing that took away the dizzy effect the attack had on him. Two Glalie exploded in a cloud of smoke.

_Crap, I must have taken out the two fake ones. UGH!_

Glalie was not happy about this and let out a roar. Ash then looked to his horror as a bunch of ice stalagmites started falling from the ceiling. Not only that but Glalie was glowing a snowy white. Ash had a feeling it was going to unleash a Blizzard attack. With every ounce of Magical Energy he had, he unleashed his Bombos spell. Doing so turned the giant ice stalagmites into harmless water, the attack also badly burned the Glalie as it shrieked in pain. Ash used this to land a spin attack on the fiend. It exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Ash sat on the floor panting heavily due to exhaustion. He forget all about the crystal materializing and falling straight towards him.

_He IS going to notice I am coming down right? _ The girl inside the crystal thought to herself as she was descending closer to Ash. She kept coming down closer and closer until…

"OWW" Ash screamed after the Crystal bonked his head. He began rubbing his head before moving in front of him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ash screamed at the maiden.

"Tee hee, Ash you need to look out and pay attention to your surroundings more." Serena said. She had caramel colored hair that went down a little past her shoulders. She had clear cerulean eyes and was wearing a dress with the upper part being pink and the skirt section was charcoal grey with pink vertical stripes about 4 inches between them. She was a good friend of Ash's and May's. The reasons she was at the castle was because her mom was a maid and seamstress for the castle and her dad was one of the Castle Chefs.

"That is hard to do when you are physically and magically fatigued Serena." Ash sighed. The pain in his head was gone. Apparently the chain mail also reinforced his floppy hat as well.

"Oh quit your whining you big baby", Serena teased. Ash at first was about to glare but caught on to her joke and smiled at her. "But, over the long years, the Hylian blood has faded, and even we descendants of the Seven Sages are affected by this. That is why our power is not as strong as it once was.

It has been said that if we combine the power of the Knights who keep charge of courage with the power of the Sages who keep charge of wisdom then the our power should also grow larger!

Do you know what that means Ash!" She had a wry smile on her face. Ash noticing it feared for something.

"No what is it Serena?" Ash asked in a please don't tell me it is what I think it is way.

"It means us descendants of the sages need to mix our powers with your knight bloodline. You are the last of the Hylian Knights aren't you?"

"You mean have children?" Ash did not like where this was going, while growing up he did like hanging out with Serena but for the past two years he started getting uncomfortable around her. Instead of being content hanging out with him, May, Brock and Tracey, she wanted to spend more time alone with just the two of them.

She always complimented him and talked about all his achievements. He was flattered but he did not like being the subject of the majority of the conversation. After one time hanging out with Serena all day, Ash came back to the castle to talk to May and she was sad and upset. After explaining to her that nothing happened between them, May sighed and was no longer upset at Ash. He told her how she made him uncomfortable and that he would not hang out with just him and Serena anymore. To Ash's delight, this made May happy.

"Yes Ash!" she started blushing profusely, " I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time but… I love you!"

Ash was stunned speechless. His mouth was agape at what he just heard. After an awkward silence Serena became irritated and asked, "Well, aren't you going to say something!"

"Uhhh, when you say I love you, you mean as a friend right?"

Serena decided to play with this, "Of course Ash, but _more_ than just a friend."

"Ummm, I am sorry Serena but I don't know how I feel."

"Ash remember what I said about the sages bloodline being strengthened if we combine it with the power of the knights? The best way to do that is if you have multiple partners. Ash I do not have to be the only girl you love and have children with. I am okay if you have additional wives." She grinned at him lecherously.

Ash had a creeped out face and began stammering until he finally said, "Umm, Serena I don't think that's what that saying means. I think it means that you sages and I, as the last of the knights, work together we can defeat Drewnon."

Serena was aghast. What man would turn down the opportunity to have multiple girlfriends and wives!

"I see, it's because I am not a princess isn't it? That's why you like May so much. You get all the perks because of her social standing don't you?! " Serena said irritably.

Ash did not take the comment well. "Look Serena, that has nothing to do with it. Even if May was a commoner I would still appreciate her company. May is my best friend and it is because she is a sweet, caring, and selfless girl. Plus, she knows the perfect way to cheer me up when I am feeling down. She being a princess has nothing to do with it." Ash then began blushing thinking of May. She appeared in his mind with her beautiful sparking clear sapphire eyes gazing at him. She held his hands with hers. Her soft ,gentle, smooth hands felt wonderful against his. She looked up at him gazing with admiration as the wind blew her two brunette bangs gently. Ash snapped back into reality.

"So I can't be your friend is that it?" Serena spatted out upset.

"No, we can still be friends Serena."

"Then why don't you accept my feelings for you!" She whined out.

"Because Serena, it is hard to take care of one girl, let alone more than one. I am afraid the multiple relationships would not work out because the girls would become jealous of one another. It would be hard to get to know them intimately. I am a one woman man Serena. Plus the bliss of being in a polygamous relationship only happens in terrible fanfictions." Ash knew that last part due to him coming across Brock's journal one day while wondering around the castle. (**AN: Brock is 17 now. So he is 4 years older than Ash**)

"Ash, how do you feel about Princess May?"

"I just told you how I felt about her"

" Ash! That's not what I mean!" she said irritated " Is Princess May more than a best friend to you?"

Ash paused thinking. Of course May was his best friend, but something more? He tried to rationalize it but he couldn't form any coherent thoughts. It just made his head hurt more.

_Great Fairy I need help! _Ash screamed in his head.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as the Gardevoir materialized before him. She did not seem pleased at first.

"Ash I thought you were in danger when you called. Why did you call for me when you are not in danger?" she asked.

"You said it yourself, if I am ever in dire need of help then to call you."

Gardevoir sighed. "Even though I originally meant for you to do that if you are in danger of dying. No matter, I guess I should have phrased it better. So what is it that you need help with? This girl here does not seem like much of threat to me."

"She put me in a tough spot because she confessed her love for me."

"So? What's the problem just tell her how you feel."

"Uh, the thing is, I don't know exactly how to tell her because I do not know how I feel." Ash admitted sheepisly.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not fully understand what love is?" Ash said not sure of himself.

The Great Fairy sighed, "Okay what is this girl to you? Is she an acquaintance, enemy, rival or a friend?"

"A friend." Ash replied.

"Tell me what is May to you?"

"My best friend."

"Tell me, how do you feel if you had to be without Serena's company for a week?"

"I would miss her presence for a little bit, but it would not bother me much in the long run."

"How would you feel if it was the same for Princess May?"

"No questions about it, that would be one of the most boring weeks of my life. I would be anxious just to hang out with May again." The Great Fairy was smiling knowing her plan was beginning to work.

"Tell me Ash, Son of Sir Aaron, do you go out of your way to make Princess May happy?"

"Yes without question, of course I do. I can't stand to see her sad or upset. It hurts me on the inside when I see her like that. Not only do I _know_ that she feels that way, but I can feel the same thing as well _when_ she feels that way."

"Does Princess May have hobbies and activities that she likes that you yourself don't like?"

"Yes, she absolutely loves dancing, even though I don't like it very much. She also enjoys fishing even though I find fishing with a rod and lure boring. However, no matter what we do just being in her presence is fun in and of itself. Just being with her makes the experience worthwhile."

The Great Fairy smiled and asked, "Now, would you do that and do you feel those things with Serena or any of your male friends?"

Ash thought to himself for a moment, "No, I don't. I have fun doing stuff with them, but I only freely do things I do not enjoy with Princess May."

"Tell me Ash, Son of Sir Aaron, how did you feel when Princess May was sacrificed? Before you found out that she was still alive?"

"I felt terrible, l felt empty inside, like a part of me was missing."

"Ash, what you just told me confirms it. You love Princess May, more than as a best friend. You are her soulmate."

"What do you mean?"

"True love is more than a feeling or a crush. It goes above and beyond that. Love between soulmates is where two people grow closer than friends ever could. They share a connection between each other and complete one another. They long for each other's company and presence. They mutually benefit and aid one another. They have empathy, meaning they sense how the other feels without needing to speak words to one another. That is true love between soulmates.

You and Princess May complete one another. Your courage and determination gives her the strength to go on. However in order for you to possess and wield that courage, her words of encouragement and faith give you that drive to move forward no matter how hard or hopeless that task seems. You both can't stand to see each other sad. That is why you always go out of your way to cheer one another up. Even when you spend a long time apart you rejoice when you are reunited with each other." She finished waiting to see if Ash understood her.

Ash took that all in and he understood it completely. That explained all those weird sensations he felt when May would encourage him or praise him in that angelic tone of hers. Now he knew _why_ he would go out of his way to make her happy. The same went for why she was always concerned and looking out for his best interests. She loved him too. He was sure of it. A warm smile appeared across his face accompanied with a blush tinge.

"I do love Princess May! Thank you for helping me realize that sooner!"

"It is no problem Ash, Son of Sir Aaron. I will meet with you again shortly. Farewell". The Great Fairy vanished and time started back where Ash was in the room with Serena. Remembering where their conversation left off before the Great Fairy froze time with his talk to her he answered Serena.

"Yes, I love Princess May romantically with all my heart. I am sorry Serena but I do not feel the same way for you. I hope you understand my heart belongs only with Princess May. I can share that heart only with May and no one else. I still hope we can still be friends Serena."

With Ash's kind and truthful sincere answer her anger, irritation, and jealousy subsided. She had a feeling Ash felt that way towards the Princess, even if he had not fully realized it. She overreacted to that so much that she was willing to share the man with her. She felt terrible about herself.

"I am so sorry Ash" she started crying at how much of a fool she was acting, "I was being such a jerk to you and you did not deserve it at all."

"Hey hey, Serena, it is okay. I understood that you overreacted and that's fine because I forgive you." Ash gave her a warm smile and raised his palm facing her letting her know what happened earlier was water under the bridge. She wiped her tears away and smiled at him glad their platonic friendship wasn't coming to an end.

"Thank you so much Ash. That means a lot. Still Ash, you need to go! Already there is little time until the portal created at the castle that connects Light and Dark World opens completely.

If you defeat Drewnon, this World of Darkness should also vanish, and the Triforce should again wait for the appearance of its next owner.

I believe in you. Good luck!"

Ash then departed for the last of the Maidens.

_Hang on Princess May, it won't be much longer… my love_.

**(Author's Note: Wow, it took 2 chapters for Ash to rescue 2 maidens. At least he did that in this chapter. **

**What Serena said concerning the bloodline thing is what I thought when I first played A Link to the Past. Well maybe not like that but that one of the sages needs to mix with Link to strengthen the bloodline. I apologize to any Serena fans out there with this chapter. I like her as a character and I tried to visualize what she would do with this situation. With her quote she made and her false interpretation of it, I thought this part would suit her best. At least her and Ash are on good terms still. I originally intended for the part to be funny, but as I wrote more of it it became much more serious. Plus, Serena had an idea that Ash loved May. Him being a King meant he could do almost whatever he wanted. It is common in ancient cultures for kings to have harems. So Serena realizing that Ash may not want to be with her thought he be okay with her being a second wife.**

**The fanfiction part is not a jab at harem fics. I have read some good harem fanfics, and who doesn't enjoy reading a good harem fic every now and then? It is just they don't work out well in reality. Girls today would not be happy sharing a man. It might be bliss at first, but it would go downhill _real_ quick afterwards. **

**Something similar to what Happened to Ash and the Great Fairy is probably what it would take for him to realize he loves a girl romantically. Unless said girl confessed first. However, I was raised to have it where the guy tells the girl first. To me that is being much more of a bigger man. There is nothing wrong with women doing that first, but if a man loves a girl he needs to man up and tell her. Same goes with asking her to a prom date or a regular date.**

**I do not know when the next update will be. But when it is done. I will upload it ASAP. So please leave a review. If I see a lot of reviews that will encourage me to start the next chapter. It may be done by this Wednesday at the earliest! Until then see you later!)**

Edit- 4/15/15 Cleaned up the rest of the grammar, fixed some dialogue, reworked one of the sequences of Ash's battle with Blind.


	5. Misery Mire

**(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews Digital Assassin and espeon44. And yes espeon44 Ash does love Princess May. :D Our boy finally recognized he loves her. Awww  
**

**It means a lot to have fellow advanceshippers(or anyone for the matter) follow my story and fellow Advanceshipping authors compliment me. Thanks. I feel honored to even have my first fic favorited and added to a community. Wow. **

**TheButton210, it may appear rushed in the first chapter and possibly the second chapter, but if you read on, you will learn about Ash's items he later acquires, I don't mention the magic hammer, because the Magic Hammer in A Link to the Past was mostly useless(unlike its upgrade in A Link Between Worlds). **

**What's weird is that as of now I have about 100 views on my first chapter, and 30 views on chapter 4. Chapter 3 has the least with 15 views. So I am guessing that people are really wanting Ash to recuse May already (that or more likely people get disinterested after the first chapter)! If you haven't read chapter 2 or 3 I recommend you do. There are some sweet shippy moments in those chapters. Especially an important shippy flashback.**

**Digital Assassin, I have read up to chapter 3 of your fic. It is going really good so far, when I have time I will propose some OCs for your piece if you are still in need of them.)**

**Princess May: Blastoys, when is Ash going to rescue me. I am **_**soooooo**_** bored.**

**Ash: Princess May I am doing the best I can! I have rescued 5 maidens in less than a day! **

**Me: Yeah, what he said.**

**Princess May(annoyed): That does not answer my question!**

**Me:The longer we do this the longer it takes Ash to rescue you, which means the longer you will be bored. So on with the disclaimer please.**

**Ash and Princess May: Blastoys does not own Pokemon or The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

As Ash was leaving the Ice Palace, he was contacted telepathically by Ralamuel.

_I say Ash, you are making excellent progress in rescuing the maidens. _

"Thanks Sage Ralamuel, and it is nothing. Is there something you came to contact me for?"

_My my, quick to the point we are! But yes, I was going to ask you this since the Pyramid of Power isn't too far from your current location. Have you noticed a cracked wall on the brown slab on the right on the first story of the pyramid?_

"Now that you mention it, I have, I didn't pay to much attention to it though."

_It is rumored that the Queen of the Fairies resides close to the Pyramid of Power. It is said she can upgrade your Tempered Sword to its maximum potential instantly! Perhaps she lives in that room where the cracked wall is?_

Ash was enthralled about hearing this, he was close to the Pyramid of Power. While talking to Ralmauel. He dispatched two Conkledurr on the way without breaking a sweat. "Awesome! So all I need to do is blow up the crack wall and I can get in correct?"

_Umm, well, not exactly. You need a powerful bomb known as the Super Bomb to get throu-_

"Or you can just blow it up with the Bombos spell" Ash said smirking after unleashing said spell, blowing up an entrance to the Queen of the Fairies dwelling place. Ralamuel was completely dumbfounded that Ash's strategy worked. He wished Ash good luck on rescuing the last maiden and Princess May.

Ash went into the room and noticed the room was filled with a fountain and the area had sweet fragrance to it. The water was beautiful and pristine. He was sure the Queen of the Fairies would come out now that he entered the place. Yet to no avail, she did not appear. After contemplating what to do, Ash threw his Tempered Master Sword into the fountain. He watched as it slowly descended into the depths of the fountain.

Suddenly, a pink creature manifested in front of Ash floating above the fountain. It had long pointing ears with black colored ends, it had a small curly ball of fur on its forehead. It possessed a large swirly tail that was curled together into a ball on its back along with two pairs of three long barbs protruding from its back. Ash recognized the creature as Clefable, Queen of the Fairies(including all the other Great Fairies). What caught Ash off guard was that Clefable was extremely rotund. This shocked him and how he managed not not to laugh or stare or make any kind of look showing that he noticed, he had no idea. He thanked the goddesses for him not doing that, because he was sure he would have on any other given occasion.

"Did you happen to drop this, young hero?", the Fairy Queen asked in an soothing kind voice. She was holding Ash's Tempered Master Sword, although for a second he though he saw the hilt was green and the blade was golden.

"Yes, indeed I did Queen Fairy". Ash said politely, giving a quick bow.

"You are an honest young man, I like that! Here you go young hero, I have magically powered up your sword. Your sword beams strength are now at the current level of this sword. Not only can it break any magical barrier, but you will no longer be hurt if you strike Harghahnim".

"That's awesome Queen Fairy!" He received the Golden Master Sword. He swung it around and could feel its power brimming up inside of him as he held it. It made a strong swooshing noise whenever he swung it.

"Queen Fairy, can I ask of you another favor?"

"Sure, what is it young hero?"

"If it isn't too much for you? Can you warp me to Misery Mire? I need to rescue the last maiden without delay!"

"That would not at all be a problem hero! As long as you can take out Drewnon for casting a curse that turned me into this form"

"That monster! Don't worry Queen Fairy I will annihilate him for Princess May, yours, and Hyrule's sake!" Ash said that with a determined look on his face.

"Great! You're not far off from saving Hyrule, you may be in a hurry but keep your wits above you. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, you can now attack with that sword while you are wearing the Magical Cape but only while you put it on while wielding that sword. " Clefable told him as she warped him to Misery Mire.

When Ash arrived there he could smell a foul stench along with a chilled air. It was windy and raining as well, he could sense many presences that were full of despair and malevolence. Ash saw the Ether Medallion logo at the sealed entrance. Unleashing his Ether spell it broke the seal of the Swamp Palace. Ash was also shocked to see many spirits being revealed and they were not pleased at him freezing the swamp. Ash ran into the entrance and was thankful the door closed shut behind him.

There were many Stalfos in the dungeon but they did not give Ash a problem anymore. Two strikes from either a sword beam attack or slash from his sword and they were down. However what really got on his nerves that was annoying Kadabra(they are the wizrobes). They would appear randomly and hit Ash with Psywave attacks. Ash would shoot a sword beam or fire arrows at them but they would teleport away. Then Ash got a devious idea, when they warped away, Ash put on the Magical Cape and would sneak up behind them but would stop at about 15 feet away. He then took off the cape and shot a sword beam at the creature. It was stunned and that was when Ash shot an arrow at it, causing it to explode on the spot.

_Man, I love this sword!_ Ash thought beaming to himself. When Ash arrived at the treasure room he opened the chest to get the Cane of Somaria. _What does this do I wonder?_ Ash held the cane and gently swung it vertically and it produced a red 4 foot cube in front of him. Ash began to push it and he noticed it was lighter than most blocks of that size. Even with the Titan Mitts, Ash knew he could push this block with ease. He then swung the cane again and the block split into four smaller ones firing into the air and bouncing off the walls they came into contact with.

Ash was enthralled with using this new item, not only did it protect him from enemy attacks, it held down switches, and it was useful in taking down Kadabras and blocking their Psywave attacks. They would teleport away but the blocks would bounce of and hit them usually, if not they were vulnerable to a Golden Master Sword beam attack.

Ash finally made his way down to the boss's lair. As usual he was used to the door sealing behind him. When he looked in front of him he was surprised to see what was in front of him. In the middle of the room was spherical enemy about the same height as Ash. It it had a dark blue colored half on top and the lower half was white. On the dark blue upper half of its body were two glaring eyes on that section (it's a shiny Voltorb). Around it were tons of smaller creatures just like itself that appeared to be two and half feet in height. They were sitting in a green slimy pool of liquid. The middle Voltorb started glowing and Ash instinctively side rolled. He narrowly avoided a lightning stream attack from the monster. Then some of the creatures started to bum rush towards him. Ash swung his sword horizontally and it hit some of the smaller Voltorbs. Yet, right on contact they exploded with electricity coming off shocking Ash violently.

That's when Ash siderolled to avoid more coming at him en masse. Ash then came up with a crazy idea. He then put on his magical cape and walked into the center of the room. All the smaller voltorb were confused and headed back to the center of the room. Ash found dry spots leading right behind the large Voltorb. He then performed his Hurricane Spin Attack on the large Voltorb. It was shrieking in pain while frantically turning around trying to find what was attacking it. It unleashed its lightning attack on the smaller Voltorb thinking they were attacking it. Not much longer, it exploded along with the smaller ones in a harmless cloud of smoke. Even the slimy liquid pool was gone.

Ash took of the cape, exhausted from using so much Magical energy. He ran to the center of the room catching the crystal. Inside, was a girl with dark blue eyes. Matching her eye color was her dark blue hair that went down to the center of her back and had two small bangs going down the side of her head covering her ears. She had a black dress on with a the bottom gown of her dress's edge colored pink. It was Dawn, whose mother, Johanna was a seamstress. May and she (along with Ash) got along very well. She was May's best female friend and they had quite a bit in common. They both loved going to theater, dancing, trying on makeup and new dresses. Johanna was happy to make them new dresses for them to try on. Ash did not ever want other's to know how when they played games when they were younger if he lost his "reward" was to put on girl's dresses as they would complement how good they looked on him.

"Thanks for saving me Ash, would you like me to kiss you? Tee hee" Dawn said teasingly to him.

"Umm, no thanks. I don't think Princess May would like that very much. Heh heh" Ash responded sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Dawn knew how May felt about Ash. After all it is impossible for them to keep secrets from each other. Plus she treated Ash as a brother of hers. However she smiled finally glad Ash seemed to know that he liked May romantically now. _It's about time you figured out your feelings Ash. _

"Haha, you're right Ash. We wouldn't want to have a catfight on our hands would we?" She said mischievously.

Ash laughed nervously and shyly blushed at the thought of May fighting for him.

"Drewnon collecting us was because with Drewnon's power alone, the seal of the Seven Sages could not be broken.  
Accordingly, using the priest Harghanim, he had the seven maidens who inherit the power of the Sages fed into the Dark World.  
After he used our power and broke the seal, we, whose usefulness was over, were sealed in crystals and presented to monsters. Not knowing about you and what you were capable of was Drewnon's only mistake".

"I guess the saying 'ignorance is bliss' is true huh Dawn?"

Dawn smiled at Ash's insightfulness, "Yeah but not always. Are you going to tell Princess May how you feel to her?" She responded.

Ash blushed deeply before turning his face away from Dawn. "That's none of your business Dawn! But …yes I am."

"Aww that's so sweet. I can't wait to hear how it goes!" Dawn squealed excitedly while clapping her hands. She loved it when people became couples and expressed how they felt to one another. Due to the six maidens being freed Dawn then exploded the crystal(along with the other rescued Maidens). Now the maidens were able to use their powers that they were not able to while trapped in them. Contacting the other maidens she was able to communicate to them telepathically. "My fellow Maidens, Ash has finally rescued me as the last Maiden. So please combine your powers with mine so we can warp Ash to Turtle Rock. The sooner Ash rescues Princess May the better!"

Dawn raised her hands upwards as a blue spherical light appeared above them. "Now, Princess May is waiting for you in Turtle Rock. Please hurry and make it to her, and don't blow it with your confession." She shot the energy at Ash enveloping him. Ash started rising towards the ceiling as he was fading away.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice… Hey!" he wasn't able to get anymore out as he teleported away to Turtle Rock. He heard Dawn laughing at his slowness at realizing what she said.

Ash appeared right before Turtle Rock. And like the description it was a turtle that looked like it was carved out of the rock. Ash entered its mouth as he descended lower into the dungeon.

_Hang on Princess May, I made it this far and it won't be much longer._

* * *

**(Author's note). Fun fact: In the Japanese version of A Link to the Past, it mentions the Maiden's having the power of the sages(which was left out in the localized English version) Not only that, but localized version left out the connection that only the Hero could use the Moon Pearl and the Magic Mirror. **

**Well this chapter is much shorter than my other ones. By about half the length in fact. Based on what I have planned there should only be two more chapters left until this fic is finished. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. It has been a blast writing it. Next chapter something surprising will be revealed. Is it a good one or bad one? You are just going to have to wait to find out. So please leave a review. Until next time. Ciao!**

Edit - 4/15/15 - I cleaned up the rest of the grammar, reworded some of the descriptions, corrected punctuation. Looking back, wow, how wrong I was it was going to be two more chapters. Sorry bout that, When I type chapters I have some things planned out, but I tend to add more details and dialogue and sequences when doing so. Thankfully those turned out to be good things.


	6. Mysterious Encounter at Turtle Rock

What was weird about the Turtle Rock dungeon was that instead of it having its interior decorated like the other palaces, this one was just a deep cave. When Ash started descending it, he notice large gaps with tracks going over the expanse. It took Ash a little bit to realize that he had to use his Cane of Somaria to traverse the tracks. Ash also came across long bronze tubes, he was nervous to go in them at first, but after going through one it would rapidly transport him to next place. Ash found traversing them awesome.

The enemies were lackluster. With Ash's Golden Master Sword, at best it would take three strikes to kill them. In fact one sword beam is what it took to kill most of the enemies. Ash came to the treasure room. He saw the large chest in the back wall of the room. He opened it up and he pulled up what was a metal shield with silver lining on the edge. The center of the shield was a slightly darkened gold color. It was a large shield as well. It was four and one half feet in height and three feet in width. No doubt about it, was the mirror shield! The Shield had to weigh at least forty pounds. Ash could carry it comfortably even if he did not have the titan's mitt. Ash also noticed that his boots started to glean silver. He now had anchor plates with his boots. So now if he was taking on a powerful enemy attack or defending against it. He could activate the anchors on the soles of his feet and that would keep him from being shoved around easily. As Ash equipped it, the door to leaving the room locked. Out from the ceiling fell an armored Machamp. It held four swords six feet in length each in all its arms.

_If two armored ball and chain Machoke gave me trouble, then I better watch out for this enemy._ Ash thought to himself. _I can't afford to use the Magical Cape unless I have to. I need to conserve Magic Stamina. Thank goodness he did not appear until after I got my new equiptment._

The Machamp roared as it then charged straight towards Ash with its swords reared back ready to be swung. Ash whipped his Mirror Shield in front of him and activated the silver anchors. The Machamp swung all swords in a cross chop motion and hit Ash's shield with a loud KLANG! Ash was slightly shaken after that collision into his shield. He shook it off and bashed the Machamp with his shield hard, stunning it. He then leaped into the air over the Machamp and peformed a spin attack landing a hit on the foe. The Machamp quickly recovered and swung his swords at Ash. Ash barely managed to partially block the two swords that Machamp used with his right arms. The attack sent Ash skidding since he deactivated his anchors while he jumped behind the Machamp.

Quickly revovering, Ash got up and in horror noticed the Machamp was preparing a tornado spin attack! Ash got his hookshot ready and backed up to the wall behind him leaving him five feet of room. The Machamp came whirling towards him. At the last second, Ash backflipped with his feet landing on the wall, Ash pushed his legs towards the wall while he was in the air and sprung off of it performing a Mid Air somersault while he then shot his hookshot at the open treasure chest. It latched onto and pulled him away right as Machamp's tornado spin attack was about to slice Ash in two. Realizing its attack was not going to hit. Machamp then disengaged from its tornado spin attack and decided to leap into the air and use a jump attack.

Ash rolled underneath past where the Machamp was going to land, Ash then leaped into the air to avoid the shockwaves of its power landing on the ground shaking the room in tremors. Ash then performed a Spin attack but on the exposed Machamp's back. To his surprise, the Machamp used its highest two arms hanging its swords in an X pattern, blocking his spin attack. Ash backflipped away while the Machamp performed an aerial backslice on Ash. The Machamp then came charging at Ash. Ash performed his shield bash again. Then Ash took his sword charged a swordbeam in it while also channeling energy into his titan's mitts. With a full powered horizontal swing, Ash managed disarm two of the Machamp's swords. Ash then grabbed the Machamp's arm and with all his might swung it into the wall crashing with a hard thud.

Next, Ash picked up one of the Machamp's swords and ran straight towards it he swung the sword repeatedly slashing Machamp. Machamp then kicked Ash knocking him back into a skid, thankfully he put on the anchors while attacking the Machamp. Ash staggering up with the four sword wielding foe advancing towards him, he pulled out his Ice Rod and shot it at the floor in front of Machamp. Machamp was moving too fast to react and slid as it stepped on the ice path. Ash charged up and then unleashed his spin attack. The Machamp growled in pain before it exploded.

Ash was panting heavily. He did not manage to get seriously hurt but that battle exhausted him. He noticed another chest materialized. Ash went to it and opened it and to his surprise was red Hylian knight armor. As Ash put it on, his floppy yellow hat transformed into a knights helmet(without the mask covering his face, and it's the floppy back what used to be the hat turned purple. Ash's titan mitts turned purple as well. Suddenly, Ash fell into a trance as his spirit was taken to ethereal realm.

Ash then noticed that in front of him was a man a few inches taller than him. He was about 5 feet ten inches tall. He had long spiky black hair on the side of his head. Two streaks came down in front of his face. He had on a blue floppy hood covering the front of his head. He was clothed in a blue tunic with grey pants and had a dark navy blue cape at his back. The next person he saw was a lady with auburn colored hair. She had two small bangs covering the left and right of her forehead but leaving the middle of her forehead exposed. Her hair flowed down the back of her a little past her shoulders as it was braided at the end. She wore a white dress that flowed into a pink gown. She stood at a height of 5 feet 6 inches.

Ash began to tear up happily realizing that they were his parents whom he never met. He ran towards them and embraced them in a hug. They returned the favor hugging him back.

"Mom, Dad! Is this really you or am I imaging things?"

Sir Aaron chuckled while Delia smiled. Sir Aaron then responded "My son, of course it is us, who else would we be?"

"Yeah, we aren't some illusion of Drewnon sweetie. If we were we would have attacked you by now." Lady Delia, Ash's mother responded.

Ash still crying tears of joy said, "I have missed you guys so much. I am glad it is really you guys." After leaving the embrace Ash's father started to speak.

"It is great seeing you again Ash, my son. You have turned into a fine knight."

"And you look so cute with that outfit on!" Delia said smiling.

Ash blushed in embarrassment, "Mom, I can't be cute anymore, I am 13 now, guys like me are supposed to be handsome. Not cute!"

Delia and Aaron chuckled at their son's response.

"As nice as it is to catch up we need hurry. Ash your mother, using her magic skills sealed what was left of our life force in the armor you have equipped. We do not have a lot of time."

"But how? Harghanim said he killed you!"

Delia answered, "He mortally wounded us, yes. However, before he gave the final blow I used what I had left of my magic and sealed your father and I's remaining life force into the armor to appear to you when you equipped it."

Ash nodded in response when he understood.

Aaron then told Ash"However Ash, be careful, Drewnon is not a foe to be taken lightly. All the legends about him being a mad thief are a little bit off. Yes he went mad for power but he is very crafty and cunning."

"Yes we managed to sneak into his Pyramid, however he knew we were there and we fought him, your father managed to wound him, but without the Master Sword, Drewnon can't be destroyed. He is immortal since he has the entire triforce. He transformed into some giant beast, but I teleported your father and I out of there before we could see what he changed into."

"And later that's when you met Hargahnim." Ash replied fitting the pieces together.

" Yes, we were close to making it to the exit of the Dark World before Hargahnim appeared. But Ash, I know you are concerned for Princess May and want to protect her, but you will need her help in defeating Hargahnim and Drewnon." Aaron responded.

"But what if they hold her hostage and use it against me to surrender! I can't allow that to happen!"

"Ash," Delia calmly said, "I know you want to protect her, but her mother Caroline was sorceress like me, I bet that Princess May has awoken her powers that lie within her blood…

"Which means she will not be a sitting duck or dead weight if she travels with you." Aaron finished Delia's sentence.

"Wait, Mom are you related to Queen Caroline?"

Delia thought for a moment before answering the question, "Yes, she is a distant relative of mine."

Ash screamed in horror, "Nooooo! That can't be! I love May, now we can't be together because we are related!"

Aaron shook his head waving his hands in front of him saying, "Ash it is okay to love Princess May, your mother said she and Queen Caroline are related distantly. Meaning they each had an ancestor long ago who were cousins. So you have nothing to worry about son."

Delia gave Aaron and knowing smirk before speaking to Ash, "Awww my little baby boy loves the Princess. How long has this been going on huh?" She then started grabbing Ash's cheek pulling it gently.

Ash blushed after now realizing what he said, "Mom knock it off. I have loved her since I was nine but I did not realize that was romantic love until recently."

"Does she feel the same for you?" Aaron asked.

"I definitely think so, she always confides in me and tells me what is on her mind. Especially if I ask her. Not only that but we have always been best friends."

"That's good to hear Ash. However we do not have much more time left. Ash if you and the Princess join forces against Drewnon you stand a good chance at defeating him. You have courage while Princess May has wisdom. Together that is enough to overcome Drewnon's power."

"But like your father said sweetie, he has the entire triforce, so even though he relies mostly on power, he does use wisdom in executing his plans, plus he is going to be more daring in trying to stop you and May. So be on your toes when you face off against him okay?"

"Got it thanks Mom, thanks Dad!" Aaron and Delia's bodies started to flicker before slowly fading out.

"Looks like our time is up son. It was nice seeing you again Ash."

"Remember we love you always. And we are proud of the man you have become" Aaron and Delia said together.

Ash started tearing up at his parents going away. "I love you too Mom and Dad. I was glad I finally got to meet you!"

"Make sure to keep your sword skills sharp my boy!"

"And make sure to change your undergarments every day."

"Delia honey, quit it you're embarrassing him."

"Also make sure to eat healthy, I don't think Princess May would like you to become fat sweetie."

"MOM!" Ash whined at her advice. Aaron chuckled at their son's response.

"We hope to see you again someday Ash. Farewell!" They said together as they waved at Ash before finally fading away completely.

Ash grateful for being able to meet his parents trekked forward in the dungeon anxiously wanting to rescue May.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I planned for this entire chapter to be the entire Turtle Rock Dungeon, But I did not want you guys waiting a while for an update. I just got a WiiU and I will be visiting my friends this weekend. The next chapter Ash will confront the Boss. Will he defeat it and finally rescue May. Find out Next time! The next update should be within a week if all goes according to plan. So please read and review!)**


	7. At Long Last!

**Author's note: Well the chapter you have been waiting for is finally here. Sorry for the wait but I got a WiiU over a week ago and I have been having a blast playing it. However to ;those of you who are reading this fic, if any of you have artistic skill and if you don't mind, could you draw an artwork of Ash as Link from Link to the Past and May as Princess Zelda. It be nice to have a cover image for this fic. I do not have any skill at drawing whatsoever. **** If you are planning on doing it or are interested then feel free to PM me.**

**I got another follow of this fic. However guys please review the story. It has over 400 views and chapter 4 has 60, chapter 5 has 40 and chapter 6 has 31. It does not **_**have**_** to be a detailed one. However I do like having constructive criticism. Just tell me what you liked or did not like or what I need to improve on. My fellow advanceshippers have given me positive feedback on the Serebii forums. Without further ado back to the featured presentation!**

I don't own Zelda or Pokemon; they are owned by Nintendo and Game Freak respectively.

* * *

Ash entered into the next room. In the distance he could see the familiar boss door with its special lock like all of them had. Standing on the overhang he looked down and saw nothing but darkness below. To his left were three skulls standing there. He walked up to them and swung his sword cracking them into dusty debris. To his pleasant surpise a Clefairy came out of them and Ash caught it with his bug catching net and put it into a bottle.

In front of him was the familiar zip line that Ash needed to traverse with his makeshift moving platform created by the cane of Somaria. Ash brought out his cane and waved it and it made his standing pink platform on the zip line. Ash then stepped on it and it took him forward with his destination right in front of him. Once he made it to the overhang he stepped off. Waved his Cane of Somaria and it made the platform disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. Ash walked up to the door and he brought out the Big Key. Putting it into the lock and turning it, he opened the lock and it fell to the floor with a CLANG. The massive door slowly creaked as it opened.

_Don't worry Princess May, after this you will be with me and I will make sure no one will kidnap you again!_

Ash ran into the doorway. As he was used to by now, the door slammed shut behind him and a magical seal appeared on it preventing him from getting out. When Ash looked around the room was very spacious with plenty of room for him to run around in. He noticed four massive pillars near the four corners of the room. On top of them in greyish white marble stone were four figures. They were about 7 feet in height the figures were what appeared to be a man with wavy hair on its head that went down almost to the top of his shoulders. His hair covered most of his forehead and separated with a medium sized sliver going down between his eyes, the larger section of it was covered the entire right portion of his forehead. It portrayed him having an evil smile of triumph as he held the entire triforce at chest level.

The statues showed him having a necklace with sphere segments and in the center of it under his neck was looked like a rose. His chest and abdomen were covered in armor and his shoulder guards had two sharp curved spikes coming out of them point up. It was capped of with a shoulder width flowing cape.

_No doubt, that has to be Drewnon, after I take out whatever minion is here, Princess May and I are going to destroy him once and for all!_

Ash looked around and noticed besides the pillars the room was empty. He walked to the center of the room and then unleashed his Quake spell. As the purple electricity shook the ground it traveled up the walls of the entire room. Ash then heard a boisterous ear piercing roar as the collosal dragon slammed down to the ground. It had three heads connected to its body. The left head and neck was red colored, the middle one was stone greyish colored, and the one on the right had a sky blue color to it. All the heads had two pairs of three razor sharp barbs in a sideways 'W' pattern on both their left and right side of their faces. Above its glaring eyes were what appeared to be thick armor plates above its eyes. It gave it the appearance of eyebrows. Behind it was two enormous but sturdy crimson red wings. The dragon had a long thick tail behind it. The creatures body was sky blue with a grey underbelly. Standing on its four legs, the creature towered over Ash at a height 25 feet. (It's a three headed Salamence)

After quickly sizing up its prey, the Salamence charged towards Ash in flight gliding at a lightning quick pace. Ash managed to make three quick lateral side jumps to evade it, however Ash forgot about the Salamence's long tail as it swung it crashing into Ash. Ash crashed into the ground and skidded to the right 15 feet. Ash was hurt but not badly thanks to his Hylian Knight Armor. Ash looked up and noticed the creature flying around circling the room overhead.

Ash charged up his Golden Master Sword and released three sword beams at the flying creature. It's greyish head swerved in front of it taking the attacks. To Ash's dismay however the attack did not even phase it in the slightest. It then swooped down flying straight towards Ash. It's red head breathed flames at Ash. Ash activated his metal anchors in his feet and swung his walled Mirror Shield in front of the flames. Expecting to be scorched or at least feel the heat from the flames, Ash was surpised that the Mirror Shield absorbed the flames! Salamence charged towards Ash. He performed his lateral jump dodge except this time on his third one he leaped up and laterally perfoming an aerial lateral cartwheel and land successfully dodging Salamence's tail swipe. Infuriated, the red head shot another burst of flames at Ash. Ash held his Mirror Shield and it absorbed the attack however this time it was quickly flashing red.

The sky blue head then shot an ice breath at Ash. Ash knew that if this attack hit, he would be flash frozen. He did not want to become an Ice Sculpture for Drewnon. Ash sheathed his sword and brought out his Fire Rod and shot an intense flame at the Ice Breath. The attacks collided and were evenly matched until an explosion occurred. Ash could sense that Salamence was charging at him, knowing he had no way to avoid the attack, he activated his anchors with his Mirror Shield in front of him to brace the attack. The dragon slammed into Ash sending him skidding backwards violently. After being jarred and taking knockback damage from the attack, Ash knew he was going to have to use the Magic Cape next time, even if by the end of the battle he would be low on magic stamina.

Ash noticed the area the Ice Attack was used now had icy permafrost covering the floor. Ash then suddenly shuddered at now remember his difficulty navigating at the Ice Palace's terrain. Ash then noticed that the Salamence was flapping its wings off in the distance high above Ash. To Ash's horror it started having glowing yellow and purple streaks going across its body. Ash did not like where this was heading. He then ran to the closest pillar. He then bent down and channeling all his power into his Titan Mitt's, he hoisted up the Pillar. While Ash was hoisting up the pillar, Salamence barreled towards Ash with intense speed and force. Any living creature that would take the attack would have all its bones shattered from the impact.

Ash bent down with to his knees as far as he could holding the pillar close to its base. Then in one fluid motion, he used all the strength and power in his legs pushing off the ground while using the same energy in his arms threw pillar straight towards the sky diving Salamence. The force Ash used to throw the pillar collided into the Salamence knocking it out of its Giga Impact attack and sent it crashing to the wall before collapsing. Ash panted hard for a brief second. He ran towards the downed 3 headed Salamence, however it rose back up and fired a flamethrower at Ash. Ash held up his mirror shield as it absorbed the attack. It flashed rapidly and Ash then had an idea.

As the shield stopped flashing, Ash pointed it at the sky blue Salamence head. The heat collided with it and it shrieked in pain. Ash then hookshot to its neck and as it pulled Ash up there, he noticed that when one of the heads is hurt all of them are stunned. He then slashed the Salamence head with several slashes before it screamed in pain before exploding. Ash, wanted to attack the Red Salamence head, but deciding not to take any chances. He hookshot to the closest pillar and it pulled him safely out of the Salamence's reach.

Salamence after recovering, then flapped its wings flying straight up and then crashed down to the ground giving it a violently quake. Ash leaped into the air to avoid that attack but that wasn't the only reason why Salamence did that. Ash saw large shadows appear scattered throughout the room. To his horror these were enormous boulders crashing down to the ground. Ash used the Pegasus boots to dash out of the way of the boulders. However these boulders were powred up with fire energy in them because when Ash would dodge them, they would scatter into tiny pebbles with flames on them. Ash hissed in pain as he was struck by some of the area of effect attack. He did not let that deter him as he donned the Magical Cape and dashed towards Salamence.

As he appeared out of the sight of the creature. He took of the Magical Cape and he pulled out his Ice Rod. Ash then blasted the red Salamence head and it groaned in pain at being frozen.

Ash hookshot up to the creature and slashed the creature's head several times. It groaned as the entire head exploded. Not only that but the entire creature was exploding as well. Ash smiled in relief that he was about to see Princess May again.

He did not get to think much longer as the creature shot an orange beam at Ash from the smoke. Ash instinctly fell flat on the floor and barely managed to dodge the Hyper Beam. When the smoke cleared, a giant rock snake with boulder segments appeared. On its head was a long sharp horn rising straight up the length of its head. The rock snake was 28 feet in length. Ash was a little sore but thanks to his Knight Armor he was nowhere near as wounded as he would have been.

Onix then charged at Ash, however from the Rock Slide earlier. The room was littered with boulders so Ash would have to leap from boulder to boulder to escape the rampaging Onix. The boulders shattered to bits each time Onix collided into them. It still did not manage to slow Onix down. Ash looked at the creature and noticed that its middle body segment would flicker orange for a few seconds. Ash then turned around and faced the charging Onix. Ash thought the Onix was going to keep its body full to the ground however it had other plans as it extended its body upwards coming towards Ash.

_Crap, I was going to backflip on to its back. I sure hope this works. _Ash put his shield back on his back and pulled out his Hookshot in his right arm and he equipped his Magical Cape. He shot the hookshot at Onix's horn and it zipped him to it. Ash was able to run down the Onix's body. However it shaking its body was not making things easier. When Ash made it to the middle segment, with the Master Sword in his left hand he started swinging at the creature and it shrieked in pain. Before Ash could react Onix dove down into the ground. Ash was sent flying but he hit the ground harmlessly since he had the Magical Cape equipped. He took it off and had an idea. Channeling all the magical energy he could muster into his Master Sword, Ash leaped into the air and thrusted the Master Sword into the ground unleashing a violent Earthquake shaking the room. Purple electrical waves ran throughout the room going into the ground.

A faint roar in pain was heard deep in the earth until it became louder and louder until Onix surfaced. Ash dashed with the Pegasus Boots and started slashing Onix's weakpoint. After a bellowing cry, Onix collapsed to the ground before exploding harmlessly. Ash exhausted but still focused looked up towards the ceiling in the room and to his delight a blue crystal appeared. As it came down closer and closer Ash could finally make out the features of the women inside it. Her beautiful blue sapphire pools that were her eyes were slightly teared but showed happiness and warmth in them as she came down closer and closer to her hero. Her beautiful brunette sillky hair with her two bangs in an upside down 'V' shape and her face was grinning from ear to ear.

Ash finally caught her in the crystal as he laid her crystal at ground level. He then performed his spin attack and unleashed it cracking the crystal around Princess May. Shortly later it shattered into millions of tiny pieces and Ash was awestruck at the beautiful woman that was before him. May was suddenly jolted when Ash suddenly embraced her in a tight hug. His arms were around the small of her back as his head laid on her right shoulder as he was leaning forward.

"Princess May! I told you I would rescue you soon enough!" Ash warmly smiled at her.

Princess May warmly smiled back at him as they broke from their sweet embrace gazing at him. Looking at Ash in his red Hylian Knight Armor and looking into his brown chocolate eyes, gazing at his unruly raven colored hair, she blushed noticing how handsome he was. She always thought he was handsome but he looked handsomer because as of right now, he was literally her Knight in shining armor who has never failed to rescue her. In fact his armor was gleaming a bright red sheen as it glistened reflecting the light in the room.

"Yes, you did Ash and just like I believed you would. I have never doubted you Ash. In fact while I was hear I started thinking about something"

"What were you thinking about May?"

"Do you remember back when we were 9 years old the day you saved me from Blind?"

"Of course I do May."

"Do you remember what happened after you awakened?" May asked him with a slight tinge in her cheeks.  
"Yeah… I do…" Ash's cheeks tinged red as well when thinking about it.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was evening, Princess May was in the infirmary sitting by Ash's bedside. It has been three days since Blind's gang of thieves attacked Castle Town. Ash was hooked up to an IV giving him water and nutrients while he slept. Princess May was worried, she was hoping he would wake up.

According to Nurse Joy, his body was weakened and recovering from the effects of poison. She found a purple smear on his clothing near a cut on Ash's shoulder. When she had the contents analyzed it turned out it was powerful magically created poison. From the results, this poison as of now had no cure to it. It would quickly spread throughout the body and as it took effect would numb it and paralyze it. To everyone's surpise Ash seemed to have been cured from it. They did not know how but thanked the Goddesses for the miracle.

No matter what the other staff members of the castle and Dawn and Serena said, May was not leaving Ash's side until he woke up. She remembered that when she arrived at the castle on Rapidash, she heard all the military trumpets sounding. Her father was preparing a military force to invade Kakariko Plateau to wipe out Blind's forces. When she arrived her father King Norman was relieved and called off the attack.

She told him that they need to go back retrieve Ash. Many of the other advisors warned against saying that Ash could make it back on his own. May was upset and scolded them saying that he was fighting Blind and something could have happened to him. To her delight her father ignored their advice. She recalled clearly what he told them.

(Memory)

"What is today my advisors?"

"Your Majesty it is April seven-"the advisor stopped when Norman glared at him.

"It is the celebration of the Seven sages and the Knights sealing Drewnon away thus saving Hyrule from destruction your Majesty" Misty's father answered King Norman.

"That is correct Rafiel, and what was the fate of the Hylian Knights?"

All the advisors looked downcast as the realization hit them.

"As you see almost all of the Hylian Knights got wiped out. Since it has been almost two hundred years since that day, the Hylian Knights have worn thin. Due to either sickness, plagues, miscarriages, and disappearances through those years, we are down to only two Hylian Knights. Sir Silver, the brother of Sir Aaron, who has been missing for 9 years, and his son Ash. Now are you going to be foolish as to even suggest that I leave 9 year old against Blind who has been ravaging my kingdom for decades to abandon him?"

"NO YOUR MAJESTY!" The advisors answered King Norman.

"Good, then I trust you would not object if I send Sir Silver to go find him do you?"

"No your Majesty!" they all answered.

"Good now go summon Sir Silver and leave my sight for the rest of the day."

They agreed and bowed before leaving.

(end of memory)

She had to do some pleading but her father allowed her to go with Silver after she told him that she knew where Ash went into the outskirts of the Lost Woods. Her father gave them two of the royal steeds to go look for Ash.

They found Ash unconscious a little ways into the Lost Woods. It was thanks to her emerald ribbon that allowed her to sense where Ash was. It would have taken them hours to find him if she did not have it.

They brought Ash to infirmary by 10 in the evening three days ago. As May was collecting her thoughts she felt Ash stirring in his bed. Suddenly she heard Ash yawn as he finally awoke.

She gave Ash a bear hug as he woke up.

"Ash you are finally awake!"

"Can't …. B-BREATHE" Ash choked out. Embarrassed she let go and sat back down looking at him.

"W-w-water" Ash hoarsely responded. May then grabbed a jug of water and gave it to Ash.

To her surprise Ash guzzled it all down within 10 seconds. She laughed at his lack of manners. Yet she would do the same if she was in his shoes. What she did next certainly shocked Ash. She approached his bed and grabbed his shirt close to the shoulders and start shaking him.

"What were you thinking taking on Blind by yourself? Did you not think about how worried I was when I left you? I was scared when I sensed your life force going faint! I was scared I might lose you!" May started crying after shouting that at Ash.

Ash had a sad expression at first thinking about it. However, he had to do that, he did not want May to be kidnapped again.

"May, I am sorry for making you worry like that, but I did it for your wellbeing. It pained me to send you away like that but the good news is you won't see Blind again!" He smiled at her telling her the good news.

May stopped crying only have a few sobs before she was fine. "I appreciate it, but Ash promise me you will not do something reckless like that again okay?" May looked at him sternly.

"I promise May I won't do something reckless like that ever again." He looked up at Princess May and a gentle smile appeared on her face. He loved seeing her happy, it made him feel bad when she was upset.

May then gently embraced Ash and he hugged her back. Ash was blushing and he felt a warm sensation course through his body but he did not know why. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Princess May decided to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, but I still feel a little weak"

"You probably need to get some more rest".

"Yeah I could sure use it that's for sure".

Princess May laid her head on Ash's bedide. She was still sitting in her chair but her body was leaning forward with her head on Ash's chest. His cover was still covering his chest but for some reason Ash liked May resting on his chest. He gently stroked her soft silky smooth hair. Ash could smell the sweet aroma of Strawberries coming from it. After a little bit, he decided to speak up softly.

"Princess May, are you still awake?"

"Yes, what is it Ash?" She responded.

"You remember me telling you that Blind won't kidnap you anymore?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"Well we were deadlocked in a battle, however he was gaining the advantage. After he swung his sword I blocked it, but it sent me flying. He was charging at me with the intent to murder me."

Princess May gasped before managing to ask, "What did you do next?"

"I noticed a rock planted in the ground close to my feet. It was giving off a purple aura. So with all my strength I kicked it as hard as I could." Ash chuckled a little bit. "It hit Blind straight in the stomach! You should have seen the look on his face when that happened" May and Ash started laughing after that. She motioned for him to continue. "Anyways, after kicking the rock, it turns out there was a portal under it. It activated and started sucking us in."

May gasped and then said, "That sounds just like the ones that started appearing 9 years ago!"

"Now that you mention it, they do! So as the portal was sucking me and Blind in, I threw my grappling hook at the tree branch above me; It tied to it and I weakly climbed up the rope. However Blind managed to grab my the end of the rope. I got my sword and managed to cut the rest the end of the rope sending Blind into the portal."

May sighed, "I am just glad you are okay Ash."

"Me too May, but I happier knowing that you are safe and you won't see that man ever again."

"Mmhm," May said and not before long she fell asleep. Ash gazed down at her. Even while she was sleeping she was very cute. It wasn't long before Ash succumbed to rest.

(end of flashback)

* * *

"It was back at that moment that I realized you indeed were the legendary hero! You remember when Solidad would read us the tale of Red, the Hero of Time?"

"Do I! That was one of my favorite stories, in fact it still is. Red is my hero, I always hoped to become greater than the founder of the Hylian Knights!" Ash said excitedly.

May giggled at Ash's childish excitement. She then continued, "Yep, I remember you and Gary always arguing on who was going to be Red. He would beat you at Rock, Paper, Scissors to be Red, however you always managed to beat him at arm wrestling to win the part so you could be Red in our make believe game!"

"Yeah that was pretty fun… hey Princess, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Ash?" Princess May was wondering what Ash could be trying to tell her.

"I don't know how to say this exactly, but ever since when were kids, I always enjoyed hanging out with you. In fact you were, have, and always will be my best friend," May's eyes were glimmering at him saying that. "I never liked seeing you sad, angry, or upset. That's why I always did my best to cheer you up. In fact you always returned the favor free of your own will. When I was out for three days from Blind's Poisoning you were by my side waiting for me to get up, when I was sick you were there to help bring me my food and cushion my pillows for me. For 3 years in the young man's sword battle tournament, I always lost to Gary. It hurt when I made it to the finals and lost to him…" Ash had a downcast gaze, but then looked up to May happily saying, "Yet you were always there to root for me and cheer me on. You always encouraged me saying I would do better next time and made sure to not doubt myself. I appreciated it when you took my side and stood up for me whenever Misty started gloating to me and making me feel bad afterwards."

"You are welcome Ash. And it is no problem, no one deserves to be treated like that from her. Plus she did need to learn her place." May smirked thinking about that.

"Yet it was awesome when I finally beat him the year afterwards in the final round! You baked me a delicious cake afterwards as a reward for winning the tournament! It was hilarious when Misty lost her bet with you and she had to clean the horse staples in the same dress for a week!"

Ash and May started laughing boisterously at recalling that memory. They shed a few tears after laughing so hard.

"Basically what I am trying to say is… Princess May… I… love you". Ash warmly gazed at her when he said that.

Princess May was stunned. Was she dreaming? Did Ash finally learn what love is? This had to be a dream. This was too good to be true. She started tearing up.

"May is something wrong! Why are you crying?" Ash began to look sad, "Please don't tell me you love someone else?"

May started giggling as her tears went away. Ash was a little annoyed at this. "May, you don't have to rub it in you know!" May just started laughing harder, Ash was clueless to why she was doing this. Him being confused just made it harder to stop laughing. After she forced herself to stop she finally said.

"Ash, you are so silly!" She sighed then blushed madly "I don't love anyone else because… I… love you too!" She beamed up at Ash saying that.

Princess May gazing up at Ash in wonder. Ash looked at her gazing at her beauty. Her beautiful creamy skin. Her gorgeous sapphire eyes that were more beautiful than pretty blue waters of Lake Hylia. Her dazzling brown hair that always looked beautiful no matter what hair style it was in. Ash then looked down at her lips. Her beautiful luscious lips. In fact was that pink, lip stick? Ash did not know why he was noticing that now however before he could control it he took off his knight's helmet and before May could react he leaned forward and kissed Princess May on the lips.

His arms went down to her waist as he pulled her in closer. May was in shock but it was a pleasant one as she instinctively raised her arms around his shoulders. Her hands began to run through Ash's smooth messy raven hair. It drover her crazy. She could feel the gently warm air coming from his nose and it felt good. She dreamed of how this day would come. Out of all people to have her first kiss with, she wanted to it to be with no one other than her hero Ash. If this _was_ a dream she better not awake from it soon.

For what seemed like an eternity was only two minutes before they separated from their kiss gasping for air.

Then it finally sunk into |Ash what he did. "AHHHH, I am sorry May! Please don't hurt me!" Ash then held his hands up in front of his face to protect him from the Princess' wrath. To his surprise the attack never came. Ash peeked open his eyes and put his hands down.

"What are you sorry for Ash? You did not do anything wrong." Princess May was wondering why Ash was acting this way.

"You mean you are not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you Ash?"

"Because I kissed you without asking you if it was okay to?" Ash asked confused.

May started giggling, Ash was being a knucklehead as usual but he was her knuckleheaded hero after all. Finally she explained it to him, "Ash I appreciate you not wanting to kiss me unless I am ready to but trust me I am okay. In fact I am impressed, where did you learn to kiss like that?" May smirked at him wondering.

Ash made a sigh of relief, "That's good, but ummm, I am just a quick learner?" Ash did not want to tell May he learned it from his Uncle Silver's "talks" and from reading things from Brock's journal.

May giggled. "Tee hee, I guess having the instincts from the blood of the Knights is good for more things then just combat huh" May said cheerfully looking at Ash.

Ash stammered a bit before mumbling "Yeah".

Ash and May were startled when they heard a voice behind them say, "My my my, I guess you could say that you were swept off your feet huh Princess?"

* * *

**I wonder who that voice belongs to? Sorry I had to leave it at a cliffhanger guys. This was longer then I planned. Back to my regular length of a chapter though. I decided to make a longer battle scene for you guys. If you liked this chapter please give it a review guys. Also to make things more interesting. I am thinking of making a sequel to this fic. If I do, should Ash and Princess May go to Termina or Labyrnna and Holodrum? I **_**may**_** make a sequel, I am not sure yet. Please leave a review and also include which place you want Ash and Princess May to go to next for their next adventure. Remember Termina, or Labyrnna _AND_ Holodrum.**

**Peace.**


	8. Awakening and Confrontation

**Greetings my loyal readers! In the Last Chapter, Ash defeated the three headed Salamence and Onix creature and had a heartwarming reunion with Princess May. They shared a very sweet romantic kiss and are now a couple. However that reunion was interrupted by a mysterious visitor? I wonder who it would be?**

**Make sure to either vote in the poll on my profile or in a review where you whether you want Ash and Princess May to go to Termina for the Sequel or to Holodrum AND Labrynna. Reviews are always welcome, even if they are anonymous. If you don't want to leave a review you can always PM me. I don't bite. Haha :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda, they belong to Game Freak and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

Ash and Princess May were startled when the heard the familiar voice. They turned with Ash with his Master Sword ready. When they spotted the intruder they were relieved that it was the Great Fairy.

Princess May was in awe and froze for a second.

_Okay, this day has really been a weird one today. First Ash rescues me, he knows what love is now, he actually kissed me and not the Great Fairy is here. Surely, I MUST be dreaming._

The Great Fairy able to read people's emotions knew that the Princess was in a state of disbelief. She quickly sent a very weak shockwave at her hitting her. May made a weak yelp and then she and Ash quickly exclaimed in unison, "What was that for!"

The Great Fairy giggled and then said, " With the recent turn of fortunate events you thought you were dreaming were you not? So I decided to send a weak joke to show that you weren't dreaming".

"Hmmph, a simple pinch would have worked fine you know!" Princess May said with a pout and with her hands on her hips.

The Great Fairy laughed, "True, true, but I like to have more fun. However, before I start, Ash don't have something to ask May?"

Ash then remembered what his father and mother told him when he encountered them after equipping the the Hylian Knight Armor. "Oh, right!" Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Princess May, you know your mom had sorcery skills didn't you?"

Princess May rolled her eyes playfully, "No Ash, I had _no_ idea she could use magic" Princess May responded sarcastically while smirking at Ash.

"Well _soooorrrrry_, I should have remembered the Great Princess May knows everything!" Ash playfully retorted sarcastically.

"Ah- Ahem" the Great Fairy responded letting them know to get back on topic.

"Anyways, May, have you fully awakened your powers of using magic, because I… w-w-w-would like you to join me in taking down HargahnimHargahnim and Drewnon." Ash's cheeks had a small blush on them before he smiled at Princess May.

Princess May cheeks flushed a little bit as well, "As a matter of fact Ash, I did reawaken my magic skills. I will gladly join you in taking down HargahnimHargahnim and Drewnon!" Princess May then made a fist at the last statement while having a determined expression on her face.

Ash nodded at her in an understanding smile, " Excellent! I wouldn't have any other way!" Ash then made a determined face of his own.

The Great Fairy smiled, "Very good. However, HargahnimHargahnim and Drewnon will not be easy to take down. Drewnon is highly skilled in magic and with the complete Triforce has nearly inexhaustible magic stamina."

Ash and May gasped at hearing that. "Then how can we beat him then?" Ash asked.

"Easy, first in order to fully take down Drewnon, you will need this." The Great Fairy handed Princess May Silver Arrows. "With these Silver Arrows, when Drewnon grows weak you can fire these at him briefly stunning him and Ash can deliver the final blow with the Master Sword. Since these are the only items that can negate Drewnon's immortality since he possesses the Triforce."

"Thank you Great Fairy!" Ash and Princess May both made a short bow to her before rising back up.

"That's not all I am giving you to aid you." Ash and Princess May were shocked. How else can she help them? "Princess May, can you come forward to me for a second?" Princess May was pleasantly did not know what the Great Fairy was going to do, but she consented and walked to her.

Ash looked on pondering what she was up to. He saw an intense bright light come bursting forth from their direction. It was so intense he had to look away shielding his eyes. After the bright light went away Ash looked back and was shocked at what he saw.

Princess May was wearing something new entirely. Covering her feet and shins were brilliant gold armored leggings. They had vertical engravings and swirls at the top of them. These legging shin guards went up almost to the middle of her thighs. They emitted a sparling golden sheen.

From her waist and flowing down to the middle of her calfs and split in two was her bright but shining pink skirt. The patterns on her skirt formed many criss and crosses. The bottom hem of her skirt, the lines appeared to make a floral pattern with the inner patterns of the floral design colored in light pink. These floral patterns went all the way around Princess May's skirt.

In the middle of her skirt hanging down was a purple sash containing the emblem of the Hylian Royal Family. In bedazzling luminous gold was the seal of the crest signifying it. To the sides of that hanging on her hips were two golden plates. Embedded on them were two curvy patterns that made a pattern resembling a shape of a '3'. While the one on her left resembled what looked like a backwards '3'. Above those was the dress covering her midriff section. It was colored pink but due to the lighting it looked like a light pinkish velvet. Down the middle of it were four 'X' patterns lined above each other.

Above that and embedded into May's dress was a brilliant golden breastplate. Covering her shoulders in the same color and with the same sheen were two shoulder plates. Her hands were covered in pure white gloves that glistened in the light. From her wrist up to the end of her forearm were golden arm plates. In between that and her shoulder plates were two bright pink sleeves connecting them. Going around her head was a golden crown with a diamond shaped ruby in the center of the crown. Hanging down her ears were two sapphire colored earrings that formed a shape of isosceles triangles.

What topped that off though was May's beautiful face. Her creamy white flawless skin with her sparkling bedazzling eyes with that sparkling blue orbs that opened into her soul. They showed signs of happiness and comfort. This was simply no dress it was a battle armor fitting for a Princess ready to drive evil that threatened to overtake her kingdom. **(It's basically Zelda's outfit from Hyrule Warriors)**

"Well Ash, what do you think, how do I look?" May asked and then twirled around for Ash to see her whole outfit.

Ash tried to speak but all he could do was stammer and mumble a bunch of gibberish that was indecipherable.

May giggled at his behavior. "Oh Ash! Is my new outfit so stunning that you forgot how to talk?"

Finally being out of his stupor Ash was able to respond back, "You are not just stunning May. You look gorgeous!" Ash had a deep blush on his face after finally getting that out. His heart start beating fast after seeing her like that.

May was taken back by what Ash had said. It warmed her heart that she looked so beautiful to him. She gazed at him. His nice tan face the gleamed if you looked at it the right way. His cute little zig zag patterns on his cheeks. He looked so handsome in that Hylian Knight Armor. Not to mention his messy raven hair was so captivating to her. Princess May was glad she was not dreaming. What absolutely lost her was his chocolate brown eyes. They gazed lovingly at her with warmth and sincerity. She could tell by his look that he would love and cherish her the rest of his life. May decided that now was the time to reward Ash for giving HargahnimHargahnim a sound thrashing after "sacrificing" her to the Dark World.

May then embraced Ash and with her arms she wrapped them around his neck and with her hands pulled his face slightly downwards and brought their lips together into a kiss. Ash gave off an enchanting musk that smelled like the fragrant aroma of the lost woods. It was invigorating as May took that scent in.

Ash responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her body closer to his. She gave off the scent of cherries and this delighted Ash to no end. It sent shivers of joy down Ash's spine as their kiss continued. To Ash's surprise he could feel May's tongue trying to enter his mouth. He consented and allowed her tongue entrance. She gladly explored his mouth. It felt good and empowering to her, their tongues battled playfully and it wasn't before long that Ash's tongue entered May's mouth as well. This went on for what seemed a long time but was only 3 minutes before the Great Fairy made a coughing noise letting them know she was still there.

Ash and May immediately stopped. And turned to face her nervously blushing. They were so captivated by each other they completely forgot she was still there.

"I guess by your make out session that I did a good job with Princess May's makeover huh Ash." The Great Fairy teased him giving Ash a smirk.

Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yes, you did a magnificent job Great Fairy".

"That new armor is just as strong as your Hylian Knight armor Ash. So you do not need to worry about May taking much damage from enemy attacks. That does not mean you can run recklessly into enemies okay Princess May?"

"Right!" May responded with enthusiasm.

"Also, even though you can defend yourself with Magic Princess. I hereby bless you with the second strongest sword in Hyrule and crafted from us Great Fairies. I hereby bestow upon you the Great Fairy Sword"

A double handed longsword materialized into May's hands. It had a green hilt with four cross sections at the top of the hilt. The bottom and top of the blade were purple while the middle sections edges were red. In the center of the blade it was colored green and emblazoned with black roses.

"Alright! I got the Great Fairy's Sword!" May exclaimed while holding the sword forward.

"May! You're supposed to hold it above your head saying that while the item rotates around you!" Ash replied.

Princess May sheathed her sword before sighing. "Well _you_ can, if you want to be lame about it." May said the last part with playful grin.

Ash made an annoyed face before saying, "Well excuuuuuse me, Princess! At least my new way is original and creative unlike yours, copycat!" Ash finished that last statement with a smirk.

Before their bantering could continue the Great Fairy interrupted them. "As nice as it is we do not have much time left. Drewnon is in his tower preparing to enter the Hyrule. Once the barrier is completely broken, he will no longer be bound to the Dark World. If he escapes while you two are still here, all his monsters will be able to go through and he will close of the exit to Hyrule trapping you here forever."

Ash and Princess May gulped at that realization. "However I have one last thing to give you before I depart. Drink this and for the rest of your time in the Dark World you will have unlimited Magical Stamina!"

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed as a bottle of Chateau Romani appeared in his and May's hand.

"Wait! Surely there must be a side effect to this!" Princess May stated to the Great Fairy with her finger on her chin.

The Great Fairy had a smirk on her face. "Yes but it is nothing harmful and it is something you two can handle."

May caught on to the Great Fairy's smirk and but May was interrupted by Ash's moaning.

"Ahhhh, that's the most delicious milk I ever drank!" He closed his mouth covering it while he burped. After all, he was Princess May's boyfriend and as a Knight he needed to have manners.

May wanted to see if Ash was right and so she drank the Chateau Romani savoring every drink she got from the bottle. Repeating the gesture Ash did, she covered her mouth and burped. She could feel magical power coursing through her veins. She felt like she could run a marathon and not even slightly tire from it.

Ash and May then suddenly groaned a little bit and rubbed their tummies realizing drinking one bottle of that special deluxe milk had suddenly made them full.

"Wow! I never knew one bottle of this stuff would make me full!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know me too! Is that the side effect Great Fairy?" Princess May asked.  
"It is _a_ side effect." The Great Fairy said emphasizing that it was one of the side effects.

"What is the other one?" Princess May asked. She clearly wanted answers on this.

"Like I said before it is nothing you two can't handle and it is harmless there is no point worrying about it."

"Okay if you say so." Princess May responded. She _really_ wanted to know what _the_ side effect was but apparently it wasn't dangerous and the Great Fairy wasn't going to spill anymore details.

"Now Ash, with this drink in your system you must not use the Magical Cape okay?"

"What! Why not!?" Ash was shocked and displeased at the information.

"Ash relax. It is for your own good. If you use the Magical Cape long enough with your unlimited magical power you may end up fusing with the Magical Cape. Thus permanently becoming transparent. So you would forever become invisible and with you being transparent you would not be able to drink or eat. Thus you would slowly starve to death. And we all know how you do not like to be hungry for very long…"

Ash was shocked at the new information. The Great Fairy cared about him and did not want that to happen to him. He shuddered at the thought of dying of thirst and starvation. "Thank you Great Fairy. I will be sure not to use it."

"That is good Ash. Also both of you must only use one spell at a time currently and the same goes with magical items or any combination of those two. If you were to use multiple magical items while the Chateau Romani is in your system it could do irreparable harm to you. Understand?"

Ash and May gulped before nodding.

"That's good. Well I must be going. With that if you two can keep your wits above you and work together, you and Princess May can surely destroy Drewnon and restore this place back to the Sacred Realm. With that I bid you farewell." And just like that the Great Fairy disappeared in a bright flash of light. =

"Well I guess we better get going huh Ash?"

"Yeah we need to stop Drewnon before he closes us off from Hyrule."

"Here Ash, hold me around my waist and we can get out of here"

Ash did what Princess May instructed. She enveloped them in a green windy aura before they teleported out of Turtle Rock.

They materialized outside of Turtle Rock.

"Wow! May what spell was that?" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

May giggled at his antics. "That was Farore's Wind Ash. It has multiple uses. I can use it to teleport to certain locations, I can also use it offensively to summon wind to attack enemies, and I can also use it to make me or anyone I want be able to run faster!"

"Wow are there any other spells you know?"

"I know Din's Fire. That allows me to attack enemies with hot flames." May demonstrated by having hot flames appear in front of her and she sent the spherical flames outwards hitting a rock and leaving a big scorch mark. Ash was impressed.

"I also know Nayru's Love." May then performed the spell around her and Ash. A blue but see through rotating crystal shaped barrier appeared around them. "While this is activate makes it to where no attacks can harm us. Not only that but it can reflect some attacks as well."

Ash was amazed at May's skills in Magic. "That's amazing May! Those attacks will certainly help us."

May smiled warmly at Ash. She was happy that he was proud of her and amazed at her skills. It warmed her heart whenever he complimented her. "I am glad to be of help to you Ash."

"No Problem Princess. Now are we going to go defeat Drewnon or not?" Ash had determined expression on his face as he held his hand out in front of Princess May.

"Right!" Princess May made a determine face of her own and she took Ash's hand. He then took her hand and they immediately set off for Drewnon's Tower.

When they arrived there it was flashing between the different colors of the rainbow. It also had a barrier around it. Princess May knew what she needed to do.

_My fellow Maidens your presence and assistance is needed here at Drewnon's Tower. With our combined powers let us break the barrier so Ash and I may go forth and stop him once and for all! _May contacted them telepathically.

In an instant, Misty, Flannery, Solidad, Whitney, Serena, and Dawn appeared before Princess May. Ash was glad to see the maidens again.

Immediately Dawn squealed at noticing May's new outfit. "Oh my gosh May! Where did you get this beautiful dress? It looks magnificent!" Dawn was ecstatic and then embraced May in a hug before letting her go. Many of the other maidens noticed this and spoke before May could respond.

"Yeah it totally suits you!" Serena said with a smile.

"Not to mention it makes you look beautiful and formidable." replied Solidad.

"I agree. Those monsters should think twice before they attack you." Misty replied.

"That blade you have looks marvelous and appears like it was crafted just for you your Highness." Flannery responded admiring weapons as always.

"Maybe if I had an outfit like that sugar, bandits would think twice before tryin' to steal from Pa's ranch! Although we still stop 'em like it was nothin'," Whitney smiled.

Princess May rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment before she finally answered. She wasn't use to the maidens given her this much attention. Ash decided to save her the trouble and answered for her.

"The Great Fairy was the one who gave it to her." All the maidens were shocked at hearing that.

"Not only that but I have some important news to share with you." Princess May told them waiting for their undivided attention. When they focused on her she looked towards Ash. He smiled back at her and nodded letting her know he was okay with what she was about to share. "Ash and I are officially a couple now!" She enthusiastically said beaming at them. All the maidens but one cheered and applauded at this news.

"Well I'll be darned. It's bout time you told her yer feelins' Ash. I thought you was a slowpoke for not noticin' em sooner. Congrats y'all." Whitney then patted Ash on the back before giving Princess May a hug. He blushed in embarrassment at her remark.

"Congratulations Ash! So you didn't blow it after all. Good work!" Dawn then gave Ash a high five. She then squealed when approaching May before they both raised their hands clasping them before being embraced in a hug.

Serena came up to Ash and was proud of them. "Good work Ash. Make sure to take care of her and make her proud okay!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Definitely Serena. I will make sure that Princess May is the happiest girl on earth!"  
"Glad to hear it Ash!" The rest of the girls congratulated Ash and May on their new relationship however the celebration stopped when…

"How can you fall for this numbskull May! What do you see in this second rate soldier!" Misty retorted clearly now pleased with the new turn of events.

All the girls gasped in horror in what she said. Princess May was silent however. Everyone but Ash looked at her. They could not see her eyes as the shadow of her hair covered them from view.

"Misty! Why I-" Ash stopped speaking when he noticed Princess May put her arm in front of him.

"It's okay Ash. I will take care of this." May said that in a monotone that had a tinge of anger in it. Ash knew she was not mad at him.

"Misty, I can handle it if you insult me only, but when you insult my boyfriend Ash or any of my other friends that's when it goes too far!" May then looked up and glared at Misty.  
Misty was slightly taken back by May's behavior before regaining her composure. Before she could respond May asked her.

"What is it with Ash that you don't like? He's nice, caring, compassionate, he is honorable and polite. He is a selfless Knight of Hyrule and the only one left. Not only that but he is worthy of wielding the Master Sword, which you know the sword chooses its Master! Not only that but he managed to rescue all of us at a record pace. Something no idiot would be capable of! So why are you so mean and spiteful to him!"

Misty was silent for a moment. May was not going to be patient with this.

"Well? Answer me!"

Princess May was clearly irritated and Misty knew she better not beat around the bush and answer her question directly.

"Because Princess May, I admit he is a great warrior. He being able to master high level magic spells so quickly and traverse and beat all those monsters was no easy feat."

May interrupted, "SO! What's the problem THEN?"

Misty had to regain her composure before continuing, "May I am just worried that he will embarrass the kingdom when he becomes king one day. Ash is not the brightest when it comes to political matters and running a kingdom. Plus it is not right for nonroyalty to marry royalty."

May softened up little bit at hearing this but was still not happy. "That still gives you no reason to treat him like trash Misty! He is selfless person, and if you are concerned about Ash's political and administrative knowledge then don't be. I can help him with that along with Solidad and the other members of the court. When King father and Queen mother come back, they can help him as well. Plus my father would not care about Royalty or non royalty in the person I choose to marry. He told me to follow my heart and find a man that will love me for who I am as a person. Not for my social standing and that he takes good care of me and makes me happy. Ash fits that bill perfectly. You may never like Ash, that I cannot control. However, as your princess I ask that you respect him. Especially around me. Because if I hear an outburst like that from you again…" May took her hand with her palm facing upward, electricity began to crackle from it. "You will be in the infirmary for a month!"

Everyone was shocked and Misty's face was blue from fear.

"Understood Misty?" May said that in a you better or else you will feel my wrath way.

"Y- y-yes Princess May"

Princess May lowered her hand with the electricity subsiding. She then smiled saying, "Good. I am glad we came to terms of agreement."

Ash was glad that was settled, he was terrified of May's wrath.

_I better make sure to never make Princess May mad intentionally. She could kill me._ Ash thought.

Solidad then had everyone give her their attention, "Okay everyone what are we waiting for! Let's use our powers to open up Drewnon's Tower so Princess May and Ash can save Hyrule!"

"Right!" The other maidens agreed.

Princess May and the other maidens began using their magical abilities and were able to break the barrier surrounding Drewnon's Tower. It stopped flashing and a massive staircase fell down leading up to the opened doorway.

"Thank you everyone. It won't be much longer and Drewnon will be ousted from this world completely." Princess May said telling the others.

"May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce!" All the maidens exclaimed.

Ash and Princess May then raised their swords triumphantly at the blessing and clashed their swords together as the embarked their way up to the staircase leading into Drewnon's Tower.

* * *

**Well guys, it seems like this fic is getting closer to ending. If all goes according to plan there should be two or three chapters left and it will be finished. There may be some more grammatical errors than normal but I am hurrying to get this fic finished. I will clean up the grammatical errors later. Don't forget to vote where you want to the sequel to take place. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Add this story to your favorites or alerts. I have 500 views on this story yet only 7 reviews. Besides alerts and faves, reviews let me know that people are liking this story. So please if you like this story leave a review. It would make my day! Well I hope you have a happy Easter. Peace and God bless.**

Update April 10, 2015. I will be in Arlington with my college friends this weekend. They are graduating in May so I wanted to drop by and hang out with them. I have partially worked on chapter 9 but I will not be able to work on it again until Sunday Evening or Monday afternoon at the earliest. It will be published on April 13, I gurantee it! So sorry if this ruined your weekend! I offer you my sincere apologies.


	9. Ascending Drewnon's Tower

**Sorry for the wait guys. I went to visit my college friends this weekend. They are graduating the first week of May so I decided to see them one more time and hang before then. I will now be back to my regular updating schedule now. I Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a favorite, review, or follow if you don't mind.**

**I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Ash and Princess May headed into Drewnon's tower. When they looked in they saw a spacious room but immediately saw by their sides three statues each of Drewnon with that malicious grin holding the Triforce at chest level. Ash ready to take down the fiend once and for all, channeled his quake spell into the Master Sword and struck it into the ground. However, to his surprise. Six pillars of solid earth rose up under the statues into large pillars catapulting the statues into the air before smashing them into millions of tiny shards afterwards when they all hit the ground.

Princess May gasped in awe at Ash's new technique. "Ash, when did you learn to do that?"

"I honestly don't know May" Ash grinned sheepishly rubbing his arm.

"If you can find more ways to use quake like that Ash, then it can become a very handy spell to use!"

"How so?"

Princess May sighed, she though Ash was an expert at combat, she decided to help him connect the dots. "Come on Ash, surely a Knight such as yourself can figure out ways Quake can be handy... Or are you just getting rusty huh?" Princess May started elbowing his sides playfully while having a teasing smirk on her face.

"Hey! I was just as shocked as you are when I did that!" Ash objected but then made a fist and rested his chin on it in thought.  
_Hmmm, I wonder how Quake could be more useful? Ah Hah I got it!_

"Princess May, if I can figure out how to do more manipulations with Quake, then I can use it as a defensive and offensive technique at the same time!"

Princess May was proud Ash figured that out. "Exactly Ash! If you can figure out how to make a wall of Earth to block an attack you can then send the wall at an enemy straight at them!"

While they noticed that the door in front of them was locked they realized they would have to go downstairs since that was the only path available. As they were traversing down the dungeon dispatching enemies. Ash was impressed with Princess May's sword skills.

"Princess May, if you don't mind me asking, when did you learn to sword fight like that?"

Princess May giggled at Ash's formality, "I thought you would ask that Ash. Hee hee. Remember when the maids or castle servants would come to me after classes at Instructor Elm's and said it was time for my tutoring sessions?"

"Yeah, of course I do! I tried to come with you and even though they were okay with it, you told me that it be best if I wait until you were finished".

May smiled at him and nodded. "Yes well during those times that was when Flannery and the Soldier instructor would tutor me in sword play and archery"  
"That's great May but why did you not want my help though?" Ash had a frown on his face asking her that question.

May noticed this and tried to cheer Ash up. "Ash believe me, I would have loved to have had swordfights with you and train with you. You had Uncle Silver to train you. However, even my father did not know I had those sword training lessons. I wanted to learn on my own because if you knew about it, my father would have figured it out and would forbid me to continue with the training."

Ash cheered up a little at hearing that. "Ah that makes more sense May but why would King Norman not want you to learn swordplay?"

May shrugged and sighed, "That I do not know Ash, I am guessing he wanted me to be a proper lady and enjoy that more instead of having to learn how to fight with weapons. I think he believes Knights and soldiers should be on the frontlines fighting while mages and archers remain in the back to be protected. He knows women can be excellent sword fighters but he must have wanted me to avoid frontline combat at all costs."

Ash smiled at May he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "If that is true that is noble of the King to do that. I would have still let you train, but at least he is looking out for you even though that is a bit overprotective. After what happened to the Queen I guess he was concerned for your safety because you are the only family he had left."

May smiled and hugged Ash in return. "Oh Ash, you always know how to comfort me when I need it most!"

Ash smiled and chuckled lightly, "Anything for you Princess!"

Thanks to Ash and May's unlimited magic, most difficult enemies were brought down with their spells like Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, Bombos, Ether, Quake, Lightning, Silver Arrows, Ash's Golden Master Sword, and Princess May's Great Fairy Sword. They retrieved the final key on the bottom level of Drewnon's Tower. In order to save time not having to traverse three levels of the basement dungeon, Princess May had Ash hold on to her as she used Farore's wind to teleport them to the dungeon entrance.

They appeared by the entrance inside in a green flash of wind.

"Well it's time to ascend the tower now huh Princess? Are you ready?" Ash asked her.

"Heh, I was born ready Ash! I bet you can't catch me though!"

"Great! Huh what are y- Hey! Princess no fair wait for me!" Ash suddenly saw Princess May run with the help of Farore's Wind and used the small key going up the stairs to the next floor. Ash ran with his Pegasus Boots trying to catch up with Princess May. After catching up with her shortly(by using the hookshot to latch onto her) Ash and Princess May ascended the tower easily dispatching any enemies that got in their way. On the fourth story of the tower Ash was getting annoyed at the ice floors that would appear in some of the rooms that had Stalfos and Masked Gibles in them.

"Not again!" Ash wailed at entering another room with Icy Floors. Princess May giggled at Ash's predicament. Unlike him, she could walk fine on Ice Floors and could even slide on them going wherever she wanted.

"It's not funny May!" Ash pouted at her. Enemies were advancing on them and Ash did not want to deal with them so he unleashed Bombos. They exploded into harmless smoke after being scorched and blasted with fire.

May playfully rolled her eyes and put on a fake annoyed expression on her face, "Well, I can't help it that you are not coordinated. Tee hee. Maybe you should have taken more dance lessons. They would have been of good use to you now." May then stuck her tongue out at Ash.

Ash's face was getting red and smoke was coming out of it like a tea pot. He then calmed down enough and smirked, "Well you know what Princess, I bet you I can make it over to that door without falling once!"

"Ooooh, our Hero is finally putting on his big boy pants, this ought to get interesting. What happens if you do fall down though?"

"You and Dawn can dress me up and treat me like a girl for a week!"

May yawned waving her hand over her mouth "Let's raise the stakes a _little_ bit more." May had a bored look on her face due to Ash's proposal.

"Why's that not exciting?"

Princess May huffed and then said, "Because Ash, in two weeks is the Hylian Beauty Pageant!" May had stars in her eyes while she said that. "So how about not only if you lose do you do your original proposal but also you have to be a maid in the castle for the week _and_ you have to enter the Hylian Beauty Pageant! Do we have a deal or no?" Princess May had a devious smirk on her face when she finished.  
Ash was silent for a moment "Umm, I am not sure May?"

"Aww is our brave heroic Knight in reality a Cuccoo" Princes May then started to make clucking noises. Ash was not happy with that.

"Fine I accept your challenge!" Ash offered his hand out to shake to show he meant it. Princess May shook his hand.

"You made one mistake Ash."

"Huh, what do you mean Princess May?"

"You said you accepted _my_ challenge"

"Yeah, so what's the big deal about it?"

"Not only does it mean you accept the terms of conditions if you lose but it also means I get to set what is permitted and not permitted to reach the other side of the room! " Ash facepalmed when he realized what she said. "_And_ you did not set any conditions about what I would have to do if you won." May had a smirk on her face.

_Darn it! Princess May and her blasted Wisdom. _

"Oh come on Princess May, I forgot! Please let me set a condition please!" Ash was pleading with her.

"Hmm I don't know…" May put her finger on her chin thinking.

"Please, it won't be anything humiliating! I promise!"

"Oh okay, I guess it would okay if this deal became more interesting. What is the condition Ash?"

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me to Hyrule Castle Town's finest restaurant!"

May squealed instantly and her eyes were sparkling thinking of how well their date would go at _La Restaurante de Skyloftia_. It had the finest chefs out of all of Hyrule and the most extravagant meals offered. It was the tallest building in Hyrule Castle Town and the rotating tower was powered by magic allowing it to spin giving its customers a beautiful view of Hyrule's skyline.

Not only that but it was beautifully decorated on the interior with the finest sculptures made of crystal and everything was decorated in Gold and Silver metal with others being dyed in brilliant hues of purples, orange, pinks, greens, and blues. There were many paintings of Togekisses which were the flying animal companions Hylians used when they used to dwell in the sky. It also had many beautiful artist depictions hanging on the wall of the restaurant of what Skyloft was supposed to look like according to the legends passed down.

May knew Ash had better saved up a lot of money. She was going to eat until she was full of all that fine food there and Ash had just as much as a large appetite as she did. You had to have a reservation just to dine there. You could not just walk in and be seated. Getting that enough was expensive.

"Ash you do know that place is costly right?"

Ash chuckled at her question. "Of course I do May, just because I may occasionally make some errors in judgment does not mean I am a _complete_ idiot" Ash laughed.

"So you must have been saving up huh?" May had a knowing look on her face asking Ash that.

"Of course Princess. Not only that but if I traverse the ice successfully you also have to join me at the theater to watch the play _Fire Emblem: Path of Resplendence._"

May was impressed at first but typical Ash, he always liked seeing plays that mostly focused on action, she hoped this one would have _some _romance in it. May was silent in thought for a moment.

"So Princess, do we have a deal?" Ash offered May his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Of course I do Ash." She shook it and then told him, "However another thing is since it is my challenge you have to traverse without falling on all the ice floors from here on!"

"What!?" Ash was aghast at the new development.

"It's too late you agreed to it earlier!" Ash sighed at her response. She was right he did shake on it.

"Okay, but Princess May you are not allowed to interfere with me and you cannot directly or indirectly cause me to fall"

"Ash!", May huffed in annoyance, "that is _too _broad. You could fall looking at me and you could blame it on me saying it was because you were stunned at my good looks". Princess May made a pose for him and put her hand on her lips kissing them before waving her hand forward from her face making a wink.

Ash sighed, "Fine, you are not allowed to use magic on me, throw an object or item at me, make an enemy come at me and you dodge it allowing it to hit me. Is _that_ better now Princess?"

May smiled and nodded. "Why yes it is Ash. That is much more specific and I agree to that, also you are not allowed to use items to traverse the ice, including the hookshot!"

Ash's eyes bulged in shock at hearing this. "What? That's crazy! Come on May."

"I guess you are a cuccoo huh?"

"Fine! I accept! Are you ready to go or not?"

May nodded and they proceeded to the next room.

May looked in amusement as Ash was walking swiftly but taking small steps on the ice making sure not to fall. Though some of the rooms Ash came really close to falling down. Later Ash came up with an ingenious idea.

_Wait! Princess May never said I could not use magic. Now if I can come up with a way to use it without her knowing or suspecting me then I can easily win this bet. Now what Magic can I use? Since Bombos is fiery explosive magic, I wonder if I can just tap into the fire nature of that spell only? If I could do that at a very minimum level I wonder if I can unleash it through my boots? Then with my boots being warmer, they shouldn't be able to slide as much and I will have better traction!_

Ash tried out the idea and to his surprise it was working. He thought there would be smoke appearing due to the heat and it would give him away, but thankfully no smoke ever did appear. Princess May was pleasantly shocked when she noticed Ash no longer having trouble navigating the ice. She started getting suspicious when she noticed Ash would not use magical items or any magic spells. Due to the fact that was the quickest way to dispel enemies. Instead Ash relied on his sword beams and his bow and arrow from time to time to dispatch them.

They arrived in one of the larger rooms and the door fell behind them. Looking forward Ash and Princess May saw six Reigigas Knights in the room. Ash was dumbfounded at how they were even here!

"What gives! I already fought these guys at Eastern Palace! They were destroyed! Ugh not only this but why does it have to be on an icy floor!"  
"Ash, Drewnon must have revived them, however we are much stronger now so they should be easier to defeat, and just because you are facing a greater enemy does not mean our bet is still off."

Ash silently cursed at that last fact, he glanced at May and gave her a look that said "You _really_ had to bring that last part up now didn't you?"

She returned with a determined expression back that said "You know it!"

Princess May then asked Ash, "Hey Ash, can I borrow you bow for a moment I have an idea!" Ash handed her the bow and was wondering what she was up to. She notched a silver Arrow at the charging Regigas Knights and fired it. It instantly destroyed the Regigas in a silvery explosive light. She launched 2 more arrows destroying two more Regigigas Knights while Ash destroyed three of his own using two sword beams a piece defeat them.

The doors became unlocked and right before Ash was about to traverse the freshly opened staircase to his salvation, Princess May grabbed his shoulder and pulled his leg up and was shocked to see red energy flashing from the soles of his boots. May had an irritated look on her face as she then faced Ash with her hands on her hips giving him a glare.

"What's the deal May?"

"You know _very well_ Ash, why I am irritated so don't play dumb with me!"

"Okay I used the fire energy from Bombos to emit it the heat to the soles of my boots to traverse the ice".

"And to think Ash, I thought you were able to do it on your own with no help! I had my suspicions when I noticed you were not using any Magical Spells or items when we came up here!" May then had a devious smirk on her face. "I guess that means you get to be a maid for a week and you get to enter the Hylian Beauty Pageant! So thank you Ash for losing the bet!"

Ash puts his hands in front of him and started waving them, "Whoa Whoa whoa there Princess. Hold it! You said I could use no items when traversing the ice. You never said I could _not_ use magic!"

"Well yeah, but I said that because we have unlimited mag- grrr! Me and my wisdom! I did that so we could get the most out of the situation. Dang it Ash, I can't believe you were actually clever for once."

Ash had a sad playful expression on his face when he asked May, "But May," he cooed, "I thought you wanted to eat at La Restaurante de Skyloftia and go to the theater. Do those things bore you?"

Princess May's eyes lighted up when she heard that, "Oh Ash of course not! I would love to go there! Although I wish you picked a more romantic play."

"We can go see one like that next time May! Now come on, we are almost to the top of the tower!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs together. May had a slight blush on her cheeks as they were going up the stairs.

Most of the rest of rooms of the tower did not have many enemies. In fact they were more trap based. They included conveyor belts, spike floors, falling floors with cannon balls shooting from the walls, one room looked like it had no floor as nothing but pitch black darkness was beneath it. They were able to traverse it when Ash tried his Ether spell to show a clear crystal path to the next room. The two major boss fights were a breeze thanks to their new abilities and equipment. Ash used his ice rod and May used Din's Fire along with her Great Fairy Sword on the Three Scoliopede. When they faced off against Seviper Ash and Princess May only had to perform three sword swipes each on its tail and it went down. Ash and Princess May showed no battle damage or signs of fatigue the entire time they were in the tower.

They finally reached the last floor of the tower after going up six stories. In front of Ash and Princess May was a winding navy blue carpet beneath them with lit torch pillars on both sides of the carpet. They knew there was no turning back now. They followed the winding path until they reached the towering door. Ash put the Big Key in and turned it, the huge lock fell off and the door opened revealing a stairway behind it. Ash and Princess May nodded at each other and traveled up the staircase.

They opened the door and traveled through. It closed behind them and locked. They were on top of Drewnon's Tower overlooking the Dark World on Death Mountain. Ash unsheathed the Golden Master Sword and his massive wall Mirror Shield. Harghanim materialized 5 yards in front of them cackling mightily.

"Well well well, we meet again Ash! Today I will finish you off once and for all. You have been a pesky thorn in Drewnon and my side for far too long!" Hargahnim then abruptly teleported, Ash ran forward a few feet looking frantically, then Hargahnim appeared behind Princess May.

"It's a pleasure to see you honeykins!" Hargahnim then licked his lips in anticipation and breathed down on Princess May's ear. It sent shivers down her spine. She was so shocked he teleported behind her that she was frozen in fear momentarily. Ash turned around recognizing where he was.

"Stay away from her you bastard!" Ash released a quick sword beam from the Master Sword aimed at Hargahnim. Ash released it diagonally straight at him so it would not hit May.

Hargahnim was going to take the attack until he realized it was a full powered sword beam from the Golden Master Sword. He teleported away just in the nick of time. Ash ran back and stood in front of Princess May with his shield raised.

"Why must you always ruin my fun Ashy Boy? Were you too afraid to take me on by yourself that you had to bring your girlfriend with you to fight me sweetie?

Princess May then answered him back, "No, we both are taking you down after all the wickedness you have done to Hyrule! You and Drewnon are going to be utterly destroyed today especially after what you did in killing King Father and Sir Silver!"

"Yeah for those and for almost killing my parents as they were about to escape back to Hyrule you monster!"

"Ohohoho, my my, you speak strong words my darlings! As much as I enjoy meeting you two again I do not plan on meeting you a third time. You remembered what I told you about brainwashing don't you fairy boy?"

"Yeah you seemed very annoyed that me, Uncle Silver, and my parents could not be brainwashed so?" Ash was annoyed at the question and did not seem to know or care where it was going.

"Good job, you are not the hot aired muscle-head I thought you were!"

Ash just groaned at realizing that Hargahnim called him an idiotic swordsman.

"Ehee hee hee, relax muffin, the thing is, there are only so many monsters and beasts me and my master can summon at one time. Yes, they are powerful in combinations and waves, but they are mindless drones that take orders. Most of them are not capable of thinking for themselves on what to do on their own. However with brainwashing, we can override a person's freewill and make them our slaves. They listen to orders we give them, but due to us controlling them they can think on their own and strategize how to carry out our orders."

"What's the big deal, that sounds no different than monsters." May stated annoyed.

"If you brats would let me finish I would get to that! The thing is this, with us brainwashing humans, we can use their natural abilities to their fullest, such as soldiers, we can make them use their strongest abilities even if they have not perfected them. We can make them attack at full force. Even with regular monsters only so many can become elite of their kind. With brainwashed humans it is much easier to make them the best they can be."

Ash was growing bored of this talk and it showed. "It doesn't matter because we are taking you down! Are you ready May?"

"Yes Ash, let's do this!" They both charged at Hargahnim however he summoned some barriers to stop them. To his shock, Ash swung his sword at them and each barrier it came into contact with shattered as they were getting closer to him. He was no fool, he realized the Queen Fairy restored the Master Sword to its full power, which aggravated him because he reduced it to its base form so that he couldn't be hurt from its direct attacks. Princess May prepared an electrical attack and unleashed it.

To Ash and May's consternation, he dissolved into a shadow as they approached him. Princess May's electrical strike barely missed him.

Hargahnimg then summoned barriers again but he added some electrical energy into them. Princess May could sense something different with the barriers but couldn't put her finger on what was different about them. "Ash be caref-"

Ash yelped in pain as he was getting electrocuted after swiping at one of the barriers.

"AHAHAHAAH, just because your sword can break my barriers now sweetie doesn't mean you should."

Princess May then healed Ash, while she was doing this she told him, "Look Ash, he isn't going to be a fool, we are going to have to work together to beat him!"

"I know that May and trust me I will be more alert and cautious next time."

Princess May smiled, Ash wasn't as rash as she thought he would be. It seems like he is finally becoming a more mature Knight.

Princess May then began to absorb all the electricity from the barriers. She nodded at Ash as she finished and Ash charged up a sword beam, to his surprise when he unleashed it, a golden shockwave of energy came out of it as he swung his sword vertically. It crashed through all the barriers and hit Hargahnim dealing a good amount of damage.

"Grr, that's the last lucky shot you get fairy boy. Let's see what you do about this!"

Before Ash and May had time to react, three golden spheres of magical energy appeared that had a shadowy purple aura coming from them. Hargahnim sent them off towards May, Ash jumped in the way blocking them with his Mirror Shield. However they did not realize that those were a diversion for Ash to block, for Hargahnim summoned one behind Ash and May and it went straight towards May and blasted her.

"Ahhhhh!" Princess May screamed after she was hit by the attack. Ash turned around and ran towards Princess May.

"Princess May are you okay?" Ash asked with concern. He looked at her but kept his peripheral vision set on Hargahnim to watch out if he was to pull more out any more tricks.

"I think so, but I feel funny…" Princess May then started screaming as she started shuddering violently.

"Oh no! May!" Ash turned around and glared at Hargahnim, "You fiend, what did you do to Princess May!"

"Ohohoho, nothing short of marvelous my boy! Maybe you won't go bored of brainwashing anymore. I just thought I would make this battle more interesting is all!"

When Ash looked back at Princess May, she was slowly twitching as she got back up on her feet. She had a dark purple smoky aura emanating from her. She growled in a low tone. Ash ran up to her, "Princess May what's wrong?" As he approached her he couldn't see her eyes as they were covered by her hair. Right before he reached her, in one sudden motion, she violently punched Ash in the gut and sent him flying. He coughed out blood because the hit was so forceful. When he hit the ground in a thud he heard Hargahnim maniacally laughing.

Ash slowly rose and stood up as he recovered from the punch May just gave him.

"May, what the heck was that for!"

Hargahnim just cackled more at the boy's slowness at realizing what happened.

"Honey, you still don't know?" Hargahnim smiled deviously.

Suddenly it hit Ash like a ton of bricks as he realized in horror what was happening.

"You monster!" Ash charged at Hargahnim he stopped however once Hargahnim placed a barrier blocking Ash from that half of the room.

"Smart move boy, as you realized I just brainwashed your precious Mayflower. However, this is the best brainwashing spell I just used. It amplifies her reflexes, strength, and magical attacks fivefold! Consider it an honor to be facing against that. I only use this to take out my biggest threats!"

"Face me like a man you coward!"

"Me?" Hargahnim pointed at himself, "A coward? I don't think so. If anyone is a coward it is you. After all you wouldn't even face me by yourself."

Ash just grunted since he did not have time to be dealing with him.

Princess May looked downward and slowly approached Ash.

Ash began to prepare a bombos attack.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Go ahead and do that if you want sweetie. However you will just be hurting her."

Ash undid the spell he was preparing.

_Crap, any attack I use will hurt Princess May! Any attack I perform on her while she is brainwashed she will feel and deal with afterwords when the brainwashing is over with. __What do I do?_

To Ash's shock Princess May was preparing very powerful lightning spell. He looked up and saw her face and to his horror she was snarling at him. Gone were her beautiful, tranquil, sapphire pools that were her eyes, now replacing them were cold, soulless, hate-filled crimson eyes that were glaring at him considering him prey that must be destroyed ruthlessly.

Princess May screamed angrily and unleashed a devastating lightning attack headed straight for Ash!

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger.I am so evil for doing this! Make sure to leave a review. Also vote for where Princess May and Ash go for the sequel. I only have 1 vote so far on my profile poll. There should be two chapters left.**

Edit- 4/17/15 I cleaned up some dialogue, fixed grammar errors and corrected punctuation.


	10. An Unexpected Foe

**Well guys first I would like to thank my readers who have been interested in this story. Because this fic has been up for barely a month and it has over 600 views! Thanks! You guys rock! **

**Chloboshoka, thanks for the praise. You are way too kind. However I appreciate it. Reviews like that just make we want to continue writing. **

**Also be sure to vote in the poll in my profile or leave a review, or PM me where you want Ash and Princess May to go to after this adventure. We have Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna.**

**Without further ado let us continue the story.**

**I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda, if I owned the former, the show would be much more different.**

* * *

Ash could sense this was a very powerful lightning attack. From the strength of it and how May was looking at him, he knew she was coming at him with the intent to kill. Ash prepared his Quake spell…

_Please Farore let this work!_

After releasing the Quake spell, a giant wall of earth rose from the ground in front of Ash. It blocked the attack in its tracks. Ash had no time to relax as he saw an intense red glow shining on the wall getting brighter by the second. He turned around and held his Mirror Shield in front of him. The flames of Din's Fire were much stronger than normal, the Mirror Shield absorbed most of the attack, but Ash had to drop it because the medal handles were starting to burn him through his Titan's Mitt. Ash side jumped out of the way to the left of the flames but his right upper arm and shoulder were burned by merely the heat the flames were giving off.

This is exactly what the brainwashed May wanted because she knew Hylian Knights fight with Sword and Shield tactics, now it would be much easier to land a hit on him. May then casted an electrical seal on the shield. If Ash were daring to use it, the electricity would paralyze him on the spot.

Ash silently cursed his luck at this new turn of events. May then disappeared in green blur of wind. Ash did not like where this was going. He knew this was risky but he prepared a hurricane spin attack. He calmed his mind waiting for any sign of May's appearance. From behind him he sensed a fast presence coming at him, he unleashed the hurricane spin towards that direction.

He saw a green blur come at him but she jumped to get straight over him. Instinctively Ash took out his Magical Boomerang and threw it at May as she was directly plummeting towards him. This took her off her concentrating a lighting strike and she had to undo it and prepare Nayru's love to negate the boomerang's attack. Since Ash was still spinning he could not catch the boomerang so it struck him, canceling out his hurricane spin. He used his hookshot to pick up his boomerang.

Ash was barely able to counter the brainwashed Princess' attack in time as he retrieved his boomerang. She was still surrounded by the blue crystal of Nayru's love. As far as he knew the defense was impenetrable.

The controlled Princess May and Ash clashed attack after attack. Due to her enhanced strength and reflexes Ash was barely able to keep up. During this clash of steel between them Ash tried to knock May to her senses.

"May what are you doing? Come on snap out of it!"

While they were still parrying and dodging their strikes May only growled in response.

"This isn't like you May. You are being controlled by Hargahnim. You have to fight back. May if you can hear me please try your best to resist it!"

For a brief second Ash saw May's eyes flicker from Red to blue, her face was in agony.

She contacted him telepathically. _Ash! I am trying but it's too hard! I am using all my willpower to just talk to you now. Please help me! _

Ash's eyes were full of worry and concern, but he then made a determined expression as he nodded at May.

_I promise May, I will get you out of that state as soon as I can. _Ash said back to her telepathically.

_Thank you… Ash. URK! S-s-stay back! GRRR_

Hargahnimm was not pleased with this turn of events that someone was able to show some resistance to his brainwashing so he intensified its effects. The dark purple aura coming off May became stronger. She shuddered and screamed in pain as the control intensified.

"See if you can handle this fairy boy! Ahahahah" Hargahnimm cackled maniaclly

Ash did not get a chance to reply as he parried a very strong blow from the brainwashed Princess. He was sent backwards. May activated Farore's Wind as she was enveloped in a green windy aura. Her speed was tremendously increased and in an instant Ash was struck repeatedly by the Great Fairy Sword. Ash weakly parried her strike but due to the trauma he received from being struck forcefully so many times, the Master Sword was sent skidding far to the right. May then punched him hard in the chest sending Ash flying before hitting the ground hard.

Ash groaned and ended up coughing up blood.

"Yes! Yes! Now end it now Princess! Take your darling hero and kill him! My plan will soon be complete Master Drewnon. AHAHAH The Hylian Knight line will be wiped out. Leaving no one eligible to be the hero to wield the Master Sword! Not only that, but after I cease May's brainwashing. She will be so devastated that she will no longer want to live! Then Hyrule will be ours!"

"Not… if I… can help… it" Ash weakly said. His whole body was throbbing in pain. He managed to weakly get up but almost fell to the ground a couple of times. He noticed May was preparing a huge fireball above her. The fire was burning so brightly that it was almost orangish white. Even though May was 20 yards away. Ash could feel the heat from where he was at.

Ash realized in shock that he did not have the Master Sword. He frantically glanced everywhere until he realized that it was right besides Princess May. Ash pulled out his Ice Rod. He began pouring a massive amount of magical energy into the rod. As the fireball above May grew to the size of 10 yards in circumference. She then launched the orangish white sphere straight at Ash. The sphere was too large to dodge and it was hurtling towards him at an insanely rapid pace. As Ash shot a huge ice beam from his Ice Rod a memory he forgot about came back to him

Flashback

Ash and Silver were in the backyard training. They spend most of the morning fencing against each other.

Ash was trying hard to make a light blue aura appear in his left palm. The small sphere would appear in his hands the size of an orange.

"Great now that it is stable, keep expanding it until it is the size of mine." Silver showed Ash his aura sphere, it was the size of a grapefruit.

Ash grunted and started pouring in the energy to make the sphere larger. It started expanding rapidly.

"Ash you are increasing it way too fast. Quickly, slow down the rate or it would explode again!" Silver looked on in interest. They have been trying this for three hours. Ash was making great progress. It took Ash a year to learn the basics of aura manipulation and magic control. Making a sphere for Force Palm was a very advanced technique. It required using aura, the life force of creatures. This was different than magical energy.

In order to make a force palm it was necessary to learn three things: shape manipulation, rotation, and stability. For most Hylian Knights this took years to learn. However, it only took Ash six months to get the first two steps down. Even though Silver did not show it on his stoic face, he was excited because Ash was getting really close to mastering the technique. If Ash were to master it, he would do it almost a year before his father Sir Aaron was able to.

Ash focused looking at the sphere in his palm, he slowed down the pace of increasing its size, he kept rotating the aura in the sphere. Finally, after a few moments, the sphere was the size of a grapefruit.

"Excellent work Ash! Now slowly stop rotating the aura until it stops, once you do keep the sphere stable by forcing the pressure in all directions towards the center of the sphere!"

"Got it!" Ash did what Silver was instructed him to do. Ash began pressurizing the aura to the center of the sphere. After about a minute the sphere gave off a white glean. Silver's jaw dropped and was wide-eyed at it. He did not say anything for a few moments.

"Ummm, Uncle Silver what do I do now?"

"Err, right now strike the tree with your Force Palm!"

Ash did as he was instructed and he struck the tree with the light blue sphere in his palm. After the dust cleared the red Kokiri symbol appeared on the tree.

"Well, I'll be Ash. You actually did it. You have mastered the Hylian Knight technique of Force Palm! You did before you own father did by a year!" Silver beamed at Ash.

"Really? I can't believe my dad did it at 13. Wow! See I told you I am going to become the best Knight there ever was!" Ash was excited even though he was exhausted after all of today's training.

Ash's uncle patted Ash on the back. "You certainly are on your way there Ash."

"Uncle, why do I need to learn Force Palm though? I asked you what it was for and you wouldn't tell me?"

Silver laughed, he knew Ash would ask that, now it was time to tell him. "I guess it is time I finally tell you Ash.

"You see, we Hylian Knights are the only ones who know how to manipulate aura. What you just used was Force Palm. This is a variation of Aura Sphere."

"What is Aura Sphere?"

"Hold on there Ash! Let me answer your first question." Ash nodded and zipped his lips. Silver continued, "Force Palm is not an offensive technique, its primary focus is on releasing people from being brainwashed. Before you ask, brainwashing is a spell some sorcerers can use to make people act against their will. We Hylian Knights are not able to be brainwashed, why, I do not know. I usually think it has to do with our strong sense of justice and duty. Others have said it is because of the blessing from Red, the Hero of Time who founded the Hylian Knights."

Ash had a look of awe on his face when hearing all of this. Red was famous in Hyrule. He was one of the most cherished Hero in the Kingdom of Hyrule. This did not mean the other heroes were looked down upon, it was just he was the most legendary of them all. Some people believed if no hero were to appear in Hyrule's darkest hour, then Red, who controlled time, would show up.

"What this technique does is it frees the person from being brainwashed. However, if you cast it on a person you have a close bond with, that person will never be able to be brainwashed again."

"Like a friend?" Ash asked confused.

"Err, yes if it is your best friend or someone you _really_ care about."

"Oh okay." Ash did not really understand why Silver placed emphasis on care. Ash thought that you should strongly care about all your friends.

"However Ash, you can only use it on the person while they are brainwashed. Not before."

"Oh. That's a bummer." Ash was disappointed in hearing that.

"I know Ash, but the other use is that Force Palm can negate most magic attacks."

"Really, that's awesome!"

Silver chuckled at Ash. "Indeed it is. Now Aura Sphere is an offensive technique. However, in order to learn it you must master using force palm in both hands separately."

"What! That's ridiculous!"

Silver glared down at Ash and frightened Ash said. "Uhh, I mean that is totally reasonable yeah!" Silver's face returned to its stoic expression after hearing Ash say that.

"Exactly, I am glad you realized that. This is because Aura Sphere requires the use of both hands. Also you have to make one the size of a spherical watermelon. It also requires aim, and shooting it out of your hands. This technique takes much longer to master. Your father was not able to get it down perfectly until he was 17".

"It took him four years!?" Ash found that hard to believe.

Silver nodded, "Yes it is very hard to master, and your father could have done it quicker if he did not have other tasks to focus on."

Ash nodded in understanding before making a fist, "I am going to do it before my father does and make you proud Uncle!" Ash said with a determined face looking up at his uncle.

"Atta boy Ash! Now how about we go get some lunch!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ash was excited whenever food was mentioned.

End of Flashback

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed. He began making an aura sphere in his hand as he was charging towards May. Even though he was weak and hurting he focused all his might into making the aura sphere. The light blue ball increased in size as Ash was rotating the aura in the sphere. He did not have much time. The fireball was half the size it was thanks to the Ice Rod's ice beam, yet it was still the same intensity of heat. Thankfully the steam was thick blocking him from May's view. She was confident that the attack would finish him.

Time seemed to move at a crawl as the fireball was a mere foot away from him. Thankfully he managed to complete the aura sphere in time. Ash raised his arm outwards with the sphere towards the great fireball and the Force Palm cleaved it in two. Ash could sense where May was in the steam cloud. He was getting closer. He pulled out his Ice Rod and in an instant he clashed into May's Great Fairy Sword. Surprisingly she was standing her ground despite Ash putting a lot of strength from his Titan's Mitts. He poured all his strength into it despite the pain. May buckled for a second at the increase in pressure. Then Ash did a side roll and rolled around Princess May

Ash was surprised she turned around in time. She tried to do a leg sweep, but Ash used the Ice Rod to block the attack. She was briefly stunned and in that moment Ash hit her chest with the Force Palm. May shrieked in pain, and Ash felt bad having to hurt her like that. Not before long May stopped screaming and was about to fall face first to the ground. Ash leaned in and caught her before he collapsed to his knees in pain and exhaustion. May was leaning on Ash's shoulder. To his relief she did not look harmed at all.

Princess May opened her eyes and to Ash's delight they were her beautiful sapphire eyes that were more beautiful than the evening sky. May blinked her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She noticed the blood and dents on Ash's armor along with the scorch marks on his face. She then realized she was brainwashed earlier and tears feel to the floor as she began crying.

"Ash, I am so sorry, I can't believe I did this too you!" She said that between sobs.

"May, it's okay. You couldn't help it." He then wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. His hands then rested on her shoulders as he gazed at her.

May was taken back by Ash's warm look towards her. His eyes showed he was fatigued but those chocolate brown eyes showed warmth and relief that she was okay. They gave her a sense of comfort.

"It is my fault that you were hurt. I never wanted to do that." May looked down sadly.

"No, Princess, it is my fault, I should have been more prepared knowing Hargahnim would prepare an attack like that. Now come on Princess, it's payback time!" Ash had an angry expression as he turned his face gazing at Hargahnim.

Ash tried to get up but faltered. Princess May was shocked and caught him. He was heavy, but she could manage.

"Let's get you healed up quick Ash. It is the least I could do for you."

A pink aura surrounded Ash and to him it was a comforting warm feeling as it soothed his body. He could feel the burning sensation go away along with the throbbing pain he felt subsiding away until it was gone.

"Thank you May. I do not know what I would do without you." He smiled warmly at her.

"No problem Ash. It is the least I could do. Plus, I could say the same for you Ash. I mean you always rescue me when I am in danger. I am so lucky to have someone like you!" May then hugged Ash in a tight embrace. She had tears in her eyes but they were tears of joy. No matter how much the odds were stacked against him, Ash always managed to turn things around when it was needed most.

Ash then placed his fingers on May's chin gently lifting her face up so she could see him. "I am also lucky to have someone as kind and caring as you. Believe me Princess, I would do it all over again if I was had to. You won't have to worry about being brainwashed again!"

May smiled at Ash, she then bent down and picked up the Master Sword. She handed it over to Ash. "I believe this is yours my hero."

Ash took the Master Sword enthusiastically. May decided to speak up, "Now let's take back Hyrule shall we?" May then gave Ash a quick peck on the lips and ran towards Hargahnim. Ash blushed madly and then followed her close behind. She deactivated the electrical aura from the Mirror Shield and Ash picked it back up. He was happy to have his favorite weapons back again. Nothing was more fitting for a heroic Hylian Knight then the Blade of Evil's Bane and a Wall Shield.

Hargahnim was finally able to speak after taking a while to gather his senses. He could not believe that Ash not only stopped that intense flame attack but managed to defeat May with his strongest brainwashing spell. Then negate it from every happening again. He also did it without harming May! The nerve! He even managed to accomplish that feat without the Mirror Shield and Master Sword!

"GRR, you two have foiled my plans for the last time! When I am done there will be no traces left of you hon! Prepare to burn in hell!" Hargahnim then made multiple copies and he transformed into a dark shadowy silhouette. An ominous dark wind blew over the battlefield as it began to thunder and lightning at the top of Drewnon's Tower. The vile wizard prepared a dark vortex in the air and it began sucking Ash and Princess May towards it.

* * *

**I know, another evil cliffhanger. This chapter is shorter than my usual one but I thought it would be good to end it here. Please review if you haven't already. Unless I make the battle longer than I plan there should be two more chapters left. I know I keep saying that but I really mean it this time. **

**In the original Japanese script of Link to the Past. When Link meets up the second time to face Agahnim. Agahnim actually does say Go to hell! **

**Until later readers. Peace.**


	11. The Birth of a Villain

**Sorry for the delay of this coming out guys. I had a tiring week at work last week and I may have been a bit distracted by playing Hyrule Warriors. (laughs nervously) That is an awesome game, if you have a WiiU, I **_**highly **_**recommend you get that game.**

**Danish0303 thank you for the kind review. Sorry if the romance is cheesy. I haven't had much experience in romantic relationships, that and I do tend to enjoy fluffy fanfictions ^_^ But once again thank you for the kind words.  
**

_Italics = _Thoughts or telepathy**  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda, if I owned the latter Twilight Princess' story would be tweaked quite a bit.**

* * *

Ash and Princess May were being sucked in closer by Hargahnim's dark portal by the second. They did not have much time left.

"Princess May quick grab on to me!" Ash called out to her. She reached her hand out towards him and he grabbed it puller her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Ash then pulled out his hookshot. He aimed it at the railing in the corner of the room. It shot out and hit its mark pulling Ash and Princess May safely away from the vortex being able to draw them in.

However the vortex was merely a distraction, Hargahnim then teleported and when he teleported back there were multiple versions of him and he shot out multiple energy spheres at Princess May and Ash!

_Ash watch out! Something's different about those. _She communicated to him telepathically.

Ash and Princess May dodged where the spheres would land however to their horror they followed them. They were not able to react quickly enough and they landed their mark electrocuting them.

Hargahnim cackled in pleasure as her heard them yelp in pain. Ash rose to his feet, steam coming off his armor. He offered his hand to Princess May and she took it rising to her feet.

"I knew it, those were electric spheres!" Princess May exclaimed to Ash.

"Yes, but Princess how do we stop that?" Ash asked her.

May then put her index finger on her chin thinking. After a few seconds she realized it.

_I got it Ash! When Harghanim sends another electrical sphere attack I will cast an electricity spell on your Master Sword. It should then be able to repel electrical attacks safely back. You keep Hargahnim distracted and I will shoot a Silver Arrow at him. That should stun him enough for you to finish him off!_

Great plan Princess May!

Ash spoke back to her telepathically. May was shocked that he was able to do that.

_Ash since when could you speak to me telepathically?_

_Umm, since the battle we had earlier?_

_Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Oops silly me. Now come on we don't have much time!_ Ash and Princess May then faced off towards Hargahnim once more.

"What's this? Have the rodents come to take more punishment? My my hons. If you want to then be my guests!" Hargahnim smiled deviously at them. In his arrogance he sent all the electrical spheres at May. He knew that she could keep healing Ash, however a caster using healing magic could not cast it on herself.

Ash was shocked but use a maxed spring from the Pegasus Boots, when he was in striking distance with the electrical spheres May activated the electrical enchantment on the Master Sword. Small streaks of electricity quietly cackled from it. Ash swung at the spheres with a powerful horizontal slice straight at Hargahnim. It managed to hit all of them but they were all fakes!

Ash and Princess May waited calmly trying to sense where the real Hargahnim was. Suddenly dark energy started appearing from below Ash and Princess May's feet. Ash grabbed Princess May's hand and they ran away from it just in time as it unleashed a massive vertical wave of dark energy from it. May could sense Hargahnim from the portal that was still giving off energy.

May then looked at Ash and he seeing her expression nodded. He charged up energy in the Master Sword and sent a massive shockwave at the portal. It hit home and Hargahnim shrieked in pain.

"You fools! I thought this was impenetrable. Why I – Owww!" Princess May shot him with a silver arrow. Then in a green windy flash Ash appeared behind him and struck him with a spin attack.

Hargahnim then teleported away. He then charged his hands as they were giving off a yellow aura.

_Alright Ash I will absorb the electrical attack, then I will shoot a massive electric sphere to the right of Hargahnim then strike it at him understood?_

_I got you loud and clear Princess!_

Ash stood six feet behind Princess May and using his Quake magic, he summoned a wall behind Princess May. Hargahim thought Ash was losing his mind. He payed it no matter as he then sent electrical shockwaves towards May. She screamed and fell down and Hargahnim smirked until before he knew it, May shot an electrical sphere towards the right of him.

"HA YOU MISSED!" He yelled triumphantly

Princess May then looked up at him smirking.

_Oh yeah, or did I?_ Princess May thought to herself.

Before he could react. He was struck with the lighting sphere as it crashed into his left side. He shrieked in pain. He was then shot by a Silver Arrow as it struck him from the opposite side. Ash then slashed him multiple times from the back before finishing with a spinning attack sending Hargahnim flying to the center of the floor.

Ash was about to perform a finishing move until he noticed a dark green aura surround Hargahnim. To Ash and Princess May's shock Hargahnim looked on in terror at what was happening to him. They then heard a booming sinister voice.

"You fool! I told you not to underestimate these brats! Do you listen to me? Why no!"

"Master, please give me another chance!" Hargahnim pleaded.

The voiced chuckled, what so you can make a fool of me again? Heh heh, I don't think so!"

"Please Master, if not that then if you aid me, surely we can destroy them together!"

"Hmm, let me think about that…" the dark voice said. Suddenly the dark green aura intensified around Hargahnim. He wailed in pain as he began choking. Then Ash and May realized that the voice belonged to Drewnon and he was slowly poisoning Hargahnim to death.

"NO!" Drewnon said that so powerfully and coldly that it sent chills down Ash and Princess May's spines.

Drewnon, who still could not be seen, had the dark green aura vanish from Hargahnim "I have had enough of your failures. You could kill that boy's uncle, along with the King, and the boy's parents, yet you can stop two lowly teenagers? How pathetic!"

"Please Master, wait I- " were the last words Hargahnim spoke before, in a flash, green barbed vines ensnared him completely before crushing his body in a sick crunch. Ash and Princess May winced as the vines were soaked in dark crimson blood. They vanished as steam was coming off where Hargahim once was. Before they could think of the situation further the tower began trembling violently!

"Princess the tower is about to collapse. We need to get out of here but there's not enough time!" Ash told her worriedly, unfortunately he did not know what to do.

Princess May then pulled out a blue ocarina. She quickly played a tune that sounded vaguely familiar to Ash. The tower along with the roof was collapsing from beneath their feet. Right as they were about to fall, a creature swooped in and carried them to safety on its back. When Ash came to his senses he could not believe the sight.

They were riding on a Purple Togekiss. This one must have been one that served the ancestors of the royal family in Skyloft. Togekisses haven't been seen for over one thousand years. They slowly stopped being seen not many decades after the Hylians started living on the surface.

_How did a Togekiss come to the Dark World though?_ Ash thought to himself.

"Amazing isn't it Ash?" Princess May happily asked him.

"Yes is it is May. I never would have thought I'd be flying on a Togekiss especially with you." Ash told Princess May. As they were gazing at each other, both of them had a faint blush on their cheeks realizing the romantic implications of this situation.

The loud chirp of the Togekiss snapped Ash and Princess May back to their thoughts.

Princess May giggled as she affectionately rubbed Togekiss' head. She then told Ash. "As beautiful as this is Ash, we need to stop Drewnon."

"Right!" Ash responded.

In the distance ahead of them they saw a dark silhouette of what appeared to be a falcon of some sort. It was giving off a sinister prescence that Ash and May could sense despite how far ahead it was. It had to be Drewnon because it was heading straight for the Pyramid of Power.

"Togekiss can you follow that flying creature that is going towards the Pyramid of Power?" Princess May asked it.

The Togekiss chirped in approval and swiftly flew towards the Pyramid of Power. As they flew closer they could see a purple Aura surrounding the pyramid. To their horror it looked like the seal was ready for Drewnon to head to the Light World. They saw the dark falcon-like creature crash into the ceiling of the pyramid. The Togekiss flew quickly to the newly made entrance. The Togekiss flapped in place as they were above the entrance. It chirped gesturing towards the bag on it's side.

Princess May then noticed the bag. "You want to take the item that's in here?" She asked the bird. It nodded in approval. Princess May then reached into the bag and to her surprise it was a large white cloth with the blue bird with the same crest of the Hylian Royal family. Ash and she stared in awe of it as it looked exactly like the Sailcloth May of Skyloft gave Falkner the Hero of the Sky who was the first hero. Not having time to fully admire it, may took it and handed it to Ash.

Ash accepted it and then asked her, "You ready to take back Hyrule Princess!" He gave her a determined look.

"Yes Ash! Let's show Drewnon why he shouldn't have ever messed with Hyrule!" May said with the same determined expression as Ash.

They both stood up on the Togekiss. Princess May then put her arms over Ash's chest holding on tightly. Her body was pressed firmly on Ash's back. Making sure her arms were tightly secured, Ash and the Princess jumped off the Togekiss as they descended towards the opened ceiling of the Pyramid of Power. Right as they fell through the hole in the ceiling Ash pulled out the Sailcloth and it expanded acting like parachute as they slowly descended landing safely in the center of the room.

The chamber was huge and the walls were made of massive solid gold bricks. Underneath their feet the floor was green with the bright yellow Triforce symbol on the floor. The green square with the emblem was perfectly centered in the room. The rest of the floor had a dull brown floor covering it. On the sides of the walls were face portraits of Drewnon. It showed his calm smug face that gave off the vibe of his arrogance. In the front wall of the room on the left and right sides were two blue and red roses with spiked vines around the Triforce.

That however was nothing compared to the black silhouette in front of them with its back towards them standing in front of what appeared to be a door, although it was tightly sealed shut.

This dark silhouette looked similar to the statues of in Drewnon's Tower.

The figure turned around and with a flip of his red cape he faced towards his adversaries. He was the same height as Ash. At 5 feet 5 inches, the figure had had gold shoulder plates with sharp, curved, white horns on them rising slightly above his head. He was wearing purple battle armor with dark green trim on the edges of it. Around his neck was a gold necklace with a red rose hanging down from it. In his right hand was a green colored three pronged trident. Wrapped and engraved around the trident were thorned vine designs. On his head was shoulder length emerald green hair, it covered the right side of his forehead with a sliver hanging down between his eyes.

With a flick of his hair he chuckled as he looked towards Ash and Princess May. Ash was standing in front of her slightly to her right with the Master Sword drawn with his Mirror shield in front of him. Drewnon noticed May eyeing her carefully watching for any expected moves while Ash was glaring at him. After sizing up his foes he finally spoke.

"I can't believe two brats like you have droven me this far into a corner. I could already head to the Light World, or Hyrule as you call it but I decide I will exterminate you two measly pests before I conquer the world." Drew stated towards them calmly with a tad of annoyance coming out.

"Heh, we don't think so. You terror has gone on long enough. Come on Princess, let's uproot this overgrown weed shall we?" Ash asked her. He was shocked at what he heard next.

"Drewnon, why have you been doing this?" Princess May asked him. Drewnon could tell she was being sincere but he was going to test her.

"Do you honestly want to know Princess? This is not a trick is it?" Drewnon inquired of her.

"Honest, it isn't, you seem to be someone that is not evil just for the sake of pleasure, you seem to have a purpose in doing those atrocious acts unforgivable as they are. As long as you don't pull any tricks on us as well." May plainly stated towards him." Ash's eyes were squinted as he was frustrated at what was going on, he was wanting to thrash this cabbage head after all he has done.

Drewnon noticed Ash's impatience and frustration and so asked the Princess, "Trust me, unlike Hargahnim and Blind I don't pull dirty tricks. It isn't my style. I will tell you as long as you keep that boy of yours in check."

He then pointed at Ash. Princess May turned at Ash and saw he was getting redfaced in anger. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ash please calm down, I want to know why he is doing this."

"Does it even matter! He is evil and needs to be destroyed!" Ash barked out. He clearly saw no point in this.

"Ash!" May said glaring at him, Ash flinched when she looked at him like that. It was almost similar to the way she looked at Misty for insulting him. He softened his expression and motioned for her to proceed. She softened her expression as well and continued. "As a future Queen of Hyrule, it is important for me to know why criminals do what they do, by doing this it is possible help prevent things like that from happening or from them getting out of hand!"

Ash scratched his temple and then said, "I guess that makes sense. I also kinda want to hear his story as well, he won't get any sympathy from me though."

"That's okay Ash I didn't expect you to either. Just don't pull anything funny okay?"

"I won't Princess". He gave her a thumbs up and May smiled glad that Ash was being understanding and complied. Princess May gave him a small smile before turning to Drewnon.

"Alright Drewnon you may begin." Princess May replied.

"Very well Princess. I grew up in Eastern Hyrule in a town that was once known as Hikari Village."

Princess May gasped, "That village was destroyed about 220 years ago!" Ash was shocked as well. He never even heard of the village and in his travels getting the three pendants he came across a small grove with small amounts of rubble with overgrowth over it. He wondered why there was small cobblestone in the forests over there.

"Precisely, anyways I was raised by my mother. When I was old enough to speak complete sentences my mother did not want to have anything to do with me. We were very poor. She only did menial jobs like being a maid, cleaning things, cooking or any of the low jobs the villagers did not want."

May nodded and was shocked. She found that to be awful.

"All the kids stayed away from me. They made fun of me, other parents would mutter bastard child or illegitmate one when I would walk by them. As a six year old I did not know what that meant. I would ask my mother but she would get mad at me and yell at me to leave her alone. On her off days she had more fun reading her fantasy romance novels than spending time with me!" Drewnon yelled the last part out.

"While my mother was working I wondered our shack we called a house. I discovered a secret passage to the basement. In there was a golden box with the Royal Family's seal. Intrigued I opened it. In it were wet stained letters. They were written by mother to some **royal court noble** named **Gustaf**." Drewnon stated that part with venomous hatred. His face was in a scowl as he spoke that name.

"Turns out the villagers were right. I was a bastard child. That good for nothing **noble** **Gustaf** was a married man and used my mother for his own pleasure. He ended up getting her pregnant and then deserted her lying to her saying he would come back. Instead what does he do, ohohohoh he ends up saying she was a whore and denies not knowing her!"

Ash and Princess May were aghast at hearing that. Now Hyrule wasn't a perfect place, you did deal, with thieves, drunkards, gangs, and there were prostitutes although rare, however children born out of wedlock were extremely rare, Hylians had a high sense of commitment and a firm belief that children were only to be had after marriage. To not do so raised suspicions, either the woman was raped, and if that was the case everyone looked towards her with sympathy, or that she was a harlot. If she could not prove the former the latter was assumed if she was not married to her lover beforehand.

To have a royal court noble do such a thing was very hard to believe. However Drewnon showed no signs of deceit and his emotions seemed to match that of a child who suffered those things. He certainly wasn't showing signs of being insane although the way he spoke of nobles was a little unnerving.

"As an eight year old I began to put the pieces together. That was why my mother had all those terrible jobs. That is why we lived in a shack away from the village proper. That was why parents and their children treated me with contempt! I knew from that moment on they would pay for what they did.

The worst part of it was my own mother. In her letters she was wanting to get an abortion! **Gustaf** forbid it though promising her he would deal with the wedding plans and if it worse come to shove he figure out a way to clean her name! So that explained to be why my mother did not care about me at all! I was the cause to all her trouble and pain! I learned later of a man far out in the woods by Hikari village. He was a secluded sorcery who was known to posses great and unheard of magic. He was very elderly and wanted his magic skills to be passed on but he had no heir.

So I went out looking for him and after a few days of going back home and trying I was able to find him. I asked him to train me and at first he denied it and was skeptical. However after sensing my aura he was able to tell I possessed rare magical abilities. He was ecstatic and asked me of my family. I tried not to tell him but he insisted I do or he would not train me. I told him who my mother was but none of the personal details. We went to the village to my house and after he told my mother what he was planning to do, she was **ecstatic**. She looked happier than I have ever seen her! Oh, when I was done training, she was going to pay!

After six long grueling years of harsh training. I finally mastered the rare arcane arts of dark magic. The old man was not shocked at all. He knew he felt a rare power in me, Not many days later he died in his sleep. He had a content smile on his face knowing his magical talents had been passed on. However there was a problem."

"What would that be?" Princess May asked intrigued.

"I did not know an employable trade. In all those years that old man did not bother to teach me. Working menial labor is beneath me. I was not going to be do the same pitiful jobs my mother did. Thankfully the man taught me how to magically change my appearance. So in order to provide for myself, I resorted to stealing.

At first it was just petty undetected theft. However I found that boring after a while. So later I did it openly but with a concealed cloak. Then I began to harm people and property in the village," Drewnon smiled evilly as if he was enjoying those experiences all over again. Ash and Princess May began to become unnerved at what he was telling them. "However, I wanted payback on that royal fat cat **Gustaf**, I knew he worked at Hyrule Castle, however I was not going to capture the castle, at least not yet. I needed to draw that fat cat out of his den. So for a time I would wonder around Hyrule stealing and making myself known as a mysterious bandit. Luckily this **Gustaf** was the strategist for the Hylian Army and was also instructor of magic!

I was delighted to hear that, so me and my band of thieves decided to make an attack on Castle Town. It was a small one not a major one. We then let it be known our base was in the Gerudo desert. Well… at least one of them… The King at the time thought since we were sorcers it be best to send some Hylian Soldiers and Mages. To my surprise that **good for nothing** **Gustaf **there. After my forces wiped out most of that platoon, I decided to capture Gustaf, I asked him if he has been to Hikari Village 20 years ago? That bastard denied ever being there. So I asked him if he ever knew of a green haired fair skinned woman named Leanne, who was my mother's name. He paused in shock but still said no. So I let him know who I was and all the hell I went through as kid and that I was his offspring he denied ever having. He was in terror at what I knew.

So needless to say I brutally and mercilessly made him suffer. Next I went and attacked Hikari Village, me and my band of thieves pillaged and destroyed everything that was there. No one survived and that town was burnt to the ground. I then went to the outskirts and met my good for nothing mother. She seemed terrified at what I become. She said she regretted how she treated me and that she would make it up to me. However, I could tell that was just fear, she heard the tales and later knew I was the thief and sorcerer behind them. She was trying to save her hide was all. I told her miserable life that _I gave her_, the boy she was going to kill before even seeing the light of day, was now at an end.

To my dismay and anger however, she caught on and in an instant she killed herself. Robbing me of the joy of what I wanted to do. Destroy her for not ever caring about me! Anyways with my vengeance complete, I decided to go back to forest where that old sorcerer lived. I went there with the Book of Mudora in tow, I then found the ancient books and scrolls he had were in ancient Hylian. I final was able to read them and to my delight there was a place called the Sacred Realm where the Triforce was. It was able to grant any wish of the holder.

So, after much research and work I finally found a way to the Sacred Realm. There were many tough monsters that tried to kill me, but they were no match for me. Time after time I came close to getting the Triforce, but that stupid Queen Fairy kept hiding it! Not only that she turned me into a stupid Roseface humanoid. Now roses are lovely, mostly because of their beauty, however I like them because even though they are beautiful, they have thorns, something that brings joy and comfort and also bring pain and suffering.

Anyways, I decided to use my brainwashing and started controlling all kinds of hordes of monsters in the Sacred Realm. I also used my powers to draw greedy people into the Sacred Realm to come after the Triforce. After the Queen Fairy would change their forms, I had them join me. I lied promising them wealth and power if they helped me in getting the Triforce. Others wouldn't comply and were rightlfully suspicious so I brainwashed them to do my bidding.

Eventually I made a copy of myself and distracting the Queen Fairy, we were able to overpower and subdue her. However since she is a semi-divine being she is immortal. After gaining the Triforce I used its power to warp her into her current form. She always cared about beauty and dignity so I gave her the opposite because a fate like that to her is worse than death. I also wished for her to be confined in this here pyramid never able to leave. I would have been nicer if she would have just let me have the Triforce.

However I do thank her for that, because she caused my heart to be in balance. Unlike Giovanon, who centuries ago only desired power, ended up with only the Triforce of Power, while Red received courage and that Princess May received wisdom. Thanks to that I was able to keep the entire Triforce to myself." Drewnon chuckled evilly.

"And that was when you invaded Hyrule killing many and almost bring the Knight's bloodline to the brink of destruction!" May said in horror.

Drew laughed sinisterly, "Exactly! To my shock the line survived, so that was when I used to the Triforce to send monsters every now and then to the Hyrule, with the outbreak Knights would check it out and guess what, I would have the monsters take their lives when they least expect it."

That was when Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH! Drewnon what you have done is despicable, I know your childhood was terrible and no one respected you, that however gives you no right to do any of those things!"

"Pah! I don't need and morality lessons from you, a glorified sellsword."

Ash glared at Drewnon and was about to say something when May responded instead, "Ash is right Drewnon! Also he is a descendant of the Knights, he is no mercenary. Mercenaries only work for money and rewards and that is it. They care not about morals as long as whoever employer gives them better pay."

Drewnon just cackeled for a long time, "Oh really then, all they do is whatever the King tells them to. They get paid during peacetime with tax money that could go elsewhere. All because they know combat. Ha! Foolishness. You have much to learn sweetie. Then again a girl like you who is born with a silver spoon in her mouth and has an easy pampered life of leisure in a castle would not realize such things."

Ash then saw May's face grimace before being red with rage. "That's it, prepare to die Drewnon! Come on Ash, let's show him no mercy! Let's take back the Sacred Realm and for the sake of Hyrule so its citizens will be in fear no more!"

Ash nodded and got in his battle stance.

Drewnon just laughed looking at them smugly. "Oh how cute! Well then since you are so eager come at me then." With a gesture he motioned them forward, his hand holding firmly to his trident.

Ash and Princess May then charged into towards him, ready to be rid of the source of Hyrule's problems.

* * *

**Well guys hope this was worth the wait. I know my description says Saturday but like I said stuff got in the way and I just wasn't in the mood to write the chapter yet. One more chapter left and this story is finished. Don't forget to vote on where you want the sequel to take place. The link is on my profile. Next chapter might take two weeks to make because it will be LONG. Well I hope you guys have a nice day as I am off to play more Hyrule Warriors! Please Favorite and review. See you later!**


	12. The Final Battle Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait guys many things have happened in the past few weeks. I saw many of my college friends graduate, I had Mother's Day, and honestly I was a little burned out with all these fast updates. It did not help matters that I had writer's block and a little anxiety with this last major battle scene. I kept fretting that it would suck or be a dud and I did not want that for my loyal readers. I also have learned that I need to accept whatever ending I have in store and do the best to my abilities with the battle. So please go easy on me in the reviews.**

**I will update again later. I thought I would post this chapter to give you guys something to read in the meantime. **

**Enough excuses from me. Blastoys is back and with a vengeance!**

**Remember to leave a review and a favorite when you are done I would really appreciate it. **

**I do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda. **

Drewnon stood standing his hand clenching his trident as he watched Ash and Princess May charge towards him.

Princess May then conversed with Ash telepathically.

_Ash, I do not think a direct frontal assault would be a good idea. Let's try a ranged attack instead._

_Understood May. _Ash concurred with her suggestions. As Ash ran closer to Drewnon he unleashed quake shaking the area Drewnon was standing in. Princess May then teleported behind Drewnon with Farore's wind and then unleashed Din's Fire at Drewnon. Both attacks seemed to have hit their marks as a violent tembling was in the center of the room while also being covered in flames.

To their shock and horror Drewnon was not there but in his place was a massive structure of vines. Ash and Princess May tried to sense frantically where Drewnondorf could be. A horde of vines came out of the ground and ensnared Princess May in the air. Drewnon teleported in the air hovering over her as he smirked evilly at the Princess as she was right in front of him.

Ash growled at what happened. "You let her go now you Drewnondorf!"

Drewnon just shook his head. "You have no right to be making demands. You saw what I did to my loyal servant, I can do the very same to your precious Princess!" 

Ash then had an idea, Drewnon took noticed and shot it down.

You can attack if you want. However, it will only harm Princess May.

_I have to think of something!_

_Ash can you hear me? _Princess May contacted him telepathically.

_Yes Princess what is it?_

_I can still use magic while I am still in his clutches when I wink . unleash Bombos and I will summon Nayru's love to protect me okay?_

_Got it Princess!_

Ash and Princess May carried their conversation quickly. Drewnondorf in his arrogance did not seem to notice they were talking to each other.

"You seem to be a loss huh. Typical for a brawns for brain Knight. If your people were smarter they would have survived. Such a pity."

Ash faked a downcast look. He looked at Drewnondorf and he spotted May's wink in his peripheral vision. Ash then unleashed Bombos.

"Heh you really are a foolish Kni-URK" Drewnondorf groaned as the Bombos burned through the vines hurting him. As the vines loosened before being burned, Princess May ran away from the vicinity. Ash then dashed with his Pegasus Boots and unleashed a horizontal slice on Drewnondorf, scoring a direct hit. However, Drewnondorf was not taken for surprise long. As he swung his trident horizontally striking Ash hard in the gut. Ash went skidding backwards away from him. He grasped his gut and started rubbing it.

"OWWWW!"

"Ash are you okay!" Princess May asked the heroic knight in concern.

Ash winced before looking into May's eyes. They were filled with worry and concern but then he noticed anger. He was worried she would have been angry at him for putting himself at danger like that. It was not a smart move.

"I am okay Princess May. Sorry for worrying you like this. I shouldn't have done that."

"Ash it is okay. Risks will be necessary but do not do them too much okay?"

"Yes May." Ash smiled warmly at her giving her the confidence to hope expectantly things will turn out okay in end.

May then briefly smiled at Ash before glaring at Drewnondorf.

"Aww is the little rat mad I hurt her mate? As a Princess you know there is injuries in war." All of a sudden afterimages of Drewnondorf appeared as the hovered above the ground. They then fired fiery red silouettes of Crobats at them. Ash instinctively appeared in front of Princess May raising his Mirror Shield. Princess May then focused her energy and then released Farore's Wind in Tornado form to blow the fiery crobats away, Ash then fired shockwaves from the Golden Master Sword at the images of Drewnondorf. They all struck home, however there was no wincing or groaning.

That was when it dawned on Ash that Drewnondorf's plan was an a distraction. Ash instintievely rolled around Princess May's backside and raised his shield in front of him. A loud clash was heard. Drewnondorf winced as his hand struck Ash's massive mirror shield. Drewnondorf was grimacing.

_Ash trust me! Duck quickly now!_ Princess May said to him telepathically with urgency.

Trusting her completely, Ash did as he was told and he was glad he did. A silver arrow flew over his head as he ducked in time. It struck Drewnondorf straight in the forehead. He groaned in pain and that was when Ash struck with a spin attack repeatedly, before Drewnondorf made a magic seal and dashed towards Princess May. She was too shocked and frozen in place to move. Ash used his hookshot as it latched on Princess May pulling him in front of her. He successfully defender her from Drew's plot.

However, he was unable to raise his shield in time. He got attacked by Drew's magic seal as it appeared on his metal armor where his stomach would be. Drew snickered before Princess May teleported them away from Drewnondorf.

Ash groaned. May looked in horror at what was on Ash's armor.

"What's wrong Princess May? Will I be alright?" Ash knew the look of worry on his face.

" You will be fine Ash… For now. Ahahah!" Drewnondorf chuckled evilly.

Ash was irritated and without thinking tried to perform quake. However Ash trembled and fell to the ground screaming in anguish. The magical aura was then sucked from Ash and absorbed by Drewnondorf.

"Ash don't he used a magic barrier spell!" May said in horror. 

"Huh!?" Ash was shocked that such a thing existed.

"Typical a braindead knight would not know about such things." Ash glared at him but Drewnondorf paid him no mind. "Basically you can't use magic. I mean you can… but you just get zapped from it and the magical energy from the attacks you use get absorbed by me replenish my magic reserves. This was lost forbidden magic. Rightfully so, if used by the caster, it greatly shortens their lifespan and ages them. However since I possess the entire Triforce. Such a thing does not affect me! Aren't I a genius?"

"You are not a genius Drewnondorf. You are a tyrant gone mad!" May said in righteous anger.

The only people who are mad are you two insignificant pests. You dare try to challenge me! I have the entire Triforce! No one can stop me. Your father failed you Princess, Ash your parents failed to stop me, even your uncle could not defeat me. Heck I doubt even the Hero of Time could defeat me!" 

May did not know what to say. Most of what he said was true. Her father was a great warrior and he lost to Drewnon's Pawn along with Sir Silver. Sir Aaron and Lady Delia had to retreat because Drewnondorf was so powerful. Now Ash was blocked from using magic! He took the hit for her as the Hylian Knights of old promised to protect the Royal Family at all costs. Her confidence began to fade, Drenondorf was right in a sense. Red, the Hero of Time, was able to defeat the great beast Giovanon, and he only had the Triforce of Power. No hero ever rose up to defeat a great evil that possessed the entire Triforce!

Tears began falling as May started to give into despair.

Ash noticed this and then retorted back to Drewnondorf.

"You really are a madman aren't you! The Hero of Time would mop the floor with you! The only reason you and your pawns beat Princess May's and my family members is because you caught them off guard and they did not posses the Master Sword. They would have won other wise. It does not matter if I can use magic. I, as a Knight of Hyrule, will not stop until you are **utterly destroyed! **Isn't that right Princess?"

Princess May then looked up from gazing down at the ground. She could not believe her sight! Behind Ash's backside, was what appeared to be the silhouette of Red, the Hero of Time, standing proudly ready to take on Hyrule's most dangerous foe. Princess May thought she was seeing things. However she was not, the dark green cap flailing in the wind. Same pose as Ash was standing off against Drewnondorf, then she heard a voice she never though was possible,'

"_Princess May, My descendant! You must never lose hope! This hero is putting his faith in you and is giving his all to protect our dearly loved kingdom. Remember this hero has the Master Sword. The same blade Red possessed when he defended Hyrule from Giovanon during my time as Princess. The sword chooses who its Master will be. It does not make only that, but the Spirit of the Hero dwells in Ash just as it did in Red. _

_Ash can't use magic though and Drewnondorf has the entire Triforce and-_

_May! That does not matter why would the Spirit of the Hero dwell in Ash and why would the Master Sword allow its master to be Ash as well?_

_Umm… _ Princess May looked downward in shame in not realizing it earlier.

_You figured it out haven't you my descendant? The Master Sword chose and the Spirit of the Hero dwells in Ash because they both feel that he is the one who exemplifies the traits of the hero. They possess and choose who they both think will likely succeed. The Master Sword and the Spirit of the Hero do not choose and posses failures my descendant!_

_Yes you are right my ancestor. Queen May the wise one who reigned during the ero of the Hero of Time. _

_Tee-hee. You give me too much credit May. However I was in despair as you were long ago. When Red disappeared for 7 years. I thought Hyrule would fail. But it was Clair of the Sheikahs who gave me the courage and hope to go one. I sensed your anguish and wavering and decided to give you my support._

_Thanks you my ancestor. It is greatly appreciated. But what about Ash not using magic is there anyway to aide that?_

After a brief silence the ancestor of the current Princess May answered. _There is a way, you are aware of magic link right?_

_Yes I have! Why didn't I think of that sooner?_

_You know how it works don't you? _ The current Princess May could tell that she said that coyly. May's cheeks heated up and turned crimson.

_Y-y-yes…_

_It only works if you and the person you deeply love are close and share a deep bond with one another. I sense you love Ash don't you?_

_Yes… Yes I do. I have always appreciated his company and he knows how make me laugh, cheer me up, and comfort me when I need it…_

_It seems to me my descendant that you found a keeper and more importantly you soul mate. Just make the right enchantment and place the seal on Ash and you two will share your magic reserve. Any magic he uses will come from your reserve and bypass Drewnondorf's seal since it is only linked to Ash's magic reserve. _

_However it means only one of you can use magic spells and you both cannot do it simultaneously due to the side effects of Chateua Romani._

_Understood Elder Queen May. _

_Remember stand strong and put your faith in Ash. Like he is in you. Together you two shall have Hyrule shine brightly once more. Farewell my descendant!_

May was brought back into reality after being in a trance. What seemed long to her only was a moment in real time.

May then began chanting and placed the magic seal on Ash's back.

"May what are you doing?" Ash was puzzled at what she did. However he could feel a new source of energy coursing through his veins.

"I just bypassed your spell Drewnondorf"

Drewnondorf chuckled at May's idea. "Haha no such thing is possibly Princess. Keep playing make believe all y-" Was all Drewnondorf could say before being frozen with Ether.

"Wow, thanks Princess May! What is it?"

"It is magic link. Those who share a exteremly close bond can share magic reserves. If you use my reseve you can still use magic without being harmed by Drewnondorf's spell. However we must communicate telepathically. If we both use magic at the same time the negative aspects of Chateau Romani will affect both of us!"

"Understood my Princess. Let's destroy this creep once and for all!"

Drewnondorf shattered out of the ice and was royally ticked off. He was glowering angrily at the conninving Princess foiling his plans. He was not going to take anymore chances.

You two have gotten the last advantage. I underestimated you two brats. I will not go all out from here on now. Drewnondorf raised his right hand and the entire Triforce began glowing from his hand.

Ash and May looked in horror but readied their battle stances. Drewnondorf screamed in a loud roar before transforming in a fiery purple wave of energy. It shocked what appeared before Ash and Princess May…

**Evil cliffhanger. I know I keep promising this was the last chapter. However you guys have been patiently waiting so I thought I would reward you with a little snack. Please read and review guys. I haven't gotten an review in a month :-( That saddens me, please if you know any advanceshipping friends and potential Poke/Zelda fans then share this with them.**

**Until next guys. Chao!**


	13. The Final Battle Part 2

**I am baaaack guys! Without further ado we will now continue with part two of the final battle between Ash and Princess May vs Drewnondorf for the fate of Hyrule! Will Ash and Princess May succeed. Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I, Blastoys, do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda. If I did I would not have to worry about these things called student loans.**

* * *

What Drewnondorf transformed into before Princess May and Ash's eyes was shocking to witness. The creature that stood before them was massive. It was the size of a large garrison tower like the watchtowers near the castle.

The creature had a long light green spiky haired mane going down past its waist. Over its body were red and blue, razor sharp spikes twice the size of Ash and May protruding from it. In its hands were two sharp spiked tridents the size of cedar trees. Worst of all however was the creature's eyes. Its eyes were dark green and full of hate. It was sizing up Ash and Princess May as small rodents to kill.

Normally May would have been terrified but with Ash by her side she would stand up courageously to this menacing beast. She would not rest until peace was returned to Hyrule!

_Are you ready Ash?_

_Yes Princess, let's destroy this demon!_

_Before we do Ash we need a strategy!_

_Well duh of course Princess, do you honestly think I would be reckless at a time like this?_

_Yes, Ash, I honestly would!_

Ash grunted while May giggled at her light jab at Ash's methods of fighting. _However I suggest we scout him out for any weaknesses alright!_

_Yes Princess now let's go! _Ash communicated to her telepathically as he charged in to face off against Drewnon.

Drewnon let out a mighty roar before charging towards Ash. His tridents glowed with purple aura before he swung them. Ash was momentarily shocked at his quickness and range. So Ash quickly used Quake below his feet and had a large block rise out of the earth to propel him backwards away from Drewnon's attack. However Drewnon planned it and then reared his arms back before spinning like a top towards Princess May and Ash.

Not only was the purple spinning fortress coming closer towards them. However it was beginning to suck Ash and May towards it.

_Princess May hold on! _Ash said to her as he reached for her as they were being dragged towards Drewnon. She reached for his hand and finally clasped it.

_Ash, I am about to teleport us so do not use any magic!_

Ash nodded towards Princess May showing that he complied.

She then prepared her spell as Drewnon was dangerously closing in on them. They barely escaped as they were teleported away.

Drewnon growled in anger as he was certain his prey were about to be cut to shreds. He stood eerily calm waiting for his prey to appear.

While he was doing that Ash and May were preparing to reappear.

"May, before we resurface he might be planning on us to do that!"

"You are right Ash but what should we do?"

"Can you open more teleportation portals?"

Princess May put her finger on her chin and looked at Ash quizzically before saying, "Yes, but what are you planning?"

"If you can open two portals in time span of five seconds I was thinking about sending bombs as a diversion so Drewnon will think that is where we are!"

May smiled in realization of Ash's plan! "Right and then that's when-"

"WE STRIKE WHEN HE IS NOT EXPECTING IT!" Ash and Princess May excitedly exclaimed.

"Right May! Then we open the final portal in front of the last one but far enough away for me to use my hookshot! Then when I draw in close. Fire a Silver arrow! If it gets dangerous I will use Quake to shield myself."

May was astonished at how well Ash had this planned out. He was usually known for being dense sometimes but he was putting more effort into this than his castle pranks which could be very well planned out at times. Her cheeks flushed as she was admiring how much of a Knight he was maturing into.

Fortunately for her Ash was oblivious to where her thoughts were at the moment.

"Princess May, are you all right?"

_He is handsome but gosh he is even more when he shows his smart side-_

"Earth to May!" Ash shouted as he began shaking her.

"Huh, what? "

Ash stopped shaking her when she came back to reality. "You were answering me when I called out to you."

"Oh right, I guess I spaced out for a bit" May responded embarrassedly.

"Well It is good you are back you ready to carry out the plan?"

"Yes, let's do it!" May replied with a confident look on her face. Ash grinned and nodded back to her.

May and Ash carried out the plan to a T. When the first portal opened Ash threw bombs at and he timed it so they exploded once they came out of the portal. Drewnon chargred straight in and swiped his tridents at them. Then in the other side of the room another portal opened with a grey smoke-filled explosion. Drewnon did the same thing as before and was enraged that he was foiled twice. He was so enraged he did not realize the portal open behind him.

As and Ash and Princess May materialized from the portal, Ash noticed Drewnon's small bushy green tail had no spikes on it and was emitting a dark aura. Ash used his hookshot to latch onto it and struck it. Drewnon wailed in pain as Ash slashed it repeatedly. Drewnon reared his twin tridents and thrusted them at Ash without even turning around.

The tridents made a sickening crunch and Drewnon was excited he got rid of that lowly knight, until in his dismay nothing was there but a large block of earth that was cleaved in two. 20 yard away and at ninety degrees May fired a silver arrow at the yellow stone on Drewnon's forehead. It hit home and Drewnon was petrified momentarily. Ash then used Quake to form a small pillar to blast him up into the air. Knowing this was a huge risk. Ash swung his sword in a vertical circular motion before dropping down and thrusting into the gem of Drewnon's forehead. It sank in making a bloody mess. Drewnon groaned in pain. He began wobbling back and forth.

_Ash use your shockwave attack to sap his energy before he recovers!_

Ash acted quickly holding on tightly to the Master Sword, he poured in all the energy he could muster and the blade let out a huge golden aura as it pumped all the energy into Drewnon.

Drewnon snarled and wailed loudly. Ash jumped off and Drewnon coillapsed to the ground making a loud crash on the ground. Not long afterwards he exploded in a golden light.

Ash was and Princess May were sighing heavily. Ash collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. After they both caught their breath. They finally realized what happened. Drewnon was vanquished. The source to all of Hyrule's problems was finally gone!

May frantically ran to Ash as he just got up to his feet before crashing down to the ground again as he was embraced in a tight bear hug by Princess May.

"Oh thank you Ash! I knew you were the legendary hero and you proved it after all! I am so thankful! Oh I-"

"CAN'T BREATHE!" Ash gasped out loudly.

"May blinked a few times before realizing what she did, and nervously laughed releasing Ash from her embrace."

"It's no problem May. I am glad he is gone as much as you are. That monster deserved to be utterly destroyed after all he has done to you."

Suddenly a bright golden yellow light shone before them. Ash and Princess May glanced and noticed it came from the stairway in the north part of the room leading to the next chamber. Ash stood up and offered his hand to Princess May.

"You ready to go see what it that is?"  
May smiled warmly back at Ash. "Yes, my Hero let's go." She accepted his hand and pulled her up and they ran towards the golden light that was shining from the next room.

What they saw in front of them was breathtaking. Their mouths were agape at what was before them.

In front of them stood the relic that thousands searched for ages. The depictions in paintings and sculptures couldn't even capture a fraction of the beauty of what was before them.

In front of them on a ivory crystal pedestal was the Triforce in all its glory. Ash and May were stunned speechless.

"Greetings Princess May and my greetings to you as well O Hero Ash."

Ash and May were startled beyond belief. Who was talking to them?

"I am the Spirit of the Triforce.

The Triforce is the "Golden Power" the gods gave that grants the wish in the heart of the one who touches it.

If a righteous-hearted person touches it, their righteous wish shall come true ... If an evil person touches it, their evil wish shall be granted...

The stronger that person's wish is, the more the Triforce will demonstrate that power.

Drewnon's wish was to claim the world. That evil wish changed the sacred land into the World of Darkness. Once he had stored up power there, Drewnon intended come out into the World of Light in order to fulfill his wish.

However, now that Drewnon, who touched the Triforce, has fallen, the World of Darkness shall disappear as well.

The Triforce is waiting for a new owner. The "Golden Power" is in your hands. Now, please try touching it, with a wish in your heart."

Ash was shocked beyond words. He then though who should make the wish. "May you should-"

Ash stopped as May shook her head and responded. "No Ash you should make the wish. In your entire adventure you kept your heart in balance with Courage, Wisdom and Power. You demonstrated your wisdom by how you batteled your foes especially in how you brought me back to my senses when I brainwashed by Hargahnim."

"Princess May…"

"Not only that but you showed your desire for power in wanting to save Hyrule at all costs. Lastly, you showed your courage by never giving and giving it your all to save me and the maidens no matter how much the odds were stacked against you. Ash, I respect your humility but if it is YOU who should make the wish on the Triforce. You know the blessing all the maidens have said haven't you?"

Ash looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up with a determined expression at Princess May.

"May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce!"

Ash pondered in his head his entire adventure and what he set out to do. He was going to right every wrong Drewnon did.

Ash walked up towards the Triforce and with all his might touched it and let forth his wish to be known.

"O Triforce, I wish for the dark world to be restored to the way it was before Drewnon took it over. I wish for all the people who were trapped here and warped into their current forms to be be restored to what they were before their greed and lust for you changed them.

I also wish for the Queen Fairy to be returned back to her original form and that she may roam free again like she did beforehand.

I wish for Princess May's Father King Norman to be brought back to life before he was subdued by Hargahnim. I also wish for her mother Queen Caroline to be brought back to life with a clean slate of health. Bring back my Mother and Father to life as well before they were brought down by Harghanim.

Also I wish for my Uncle Silver to be restored back to life as well.

Lastly, I wish for all the monsters in Hyrule to be gone and for Hyrule to have peace and for the Triforce to remain in the control of the Royal Family!"

"Those are truly noble and righteous wishes Hero. I see you and Princess May have been through many hardships in your short life. I will grant your wishes as you desire them O great Hero chosen by the goddesses. I shall grant your wish immediately."

Before Princess May and Ash could react they were teleported in a blinding white light.

When they reappeared they were in the Hyrule Castle courtyard and they could not believe the sight of what they witnessed.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Once again I end it on a cliffhanger. I finally had the courage to finish this chapter. Sorry if the battle sequnces in this story are not long enough. I find them fun but exhausting to write. Also I do not want them dragged out because I do not want Ash and May taking ridiculous amounts of damage and shaking it off like it is nothing. To me that would seem to OP and unrealistic. So they had to destroy Drewnon in one fell swoop. They were already getting exhausted. Especially Ash with all his battles he had to face. **

**All that is left is the epilogue guys. Oh and for those of you who are curious the Princess May of the Era of the Hero of Time is based off the girl Green from Pokemon Adventures. In Japan she is known as Blue which makes talking about her confusing D:**

**Well guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please fav and review. I would greatly appreaciate it. Have a nice weekend guys and God bless!**


	14. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is the final chapter of my story! I am impressed that I made this far and thankful for the people reading this and that were interested in it.**

**Disclaimer: I, Blastoys, do not own Pokemon or the Legend of Zelda**

Ash and Princess May could not believe their eyes. In front of them were the six maidens, Ralahmuel, many of the castle attendants, Ash's friends Brock, Tracey, and Gary but most importantly King Norman, Queen Caroline, Sir Aaron and Lady Delia along with Sir Silver.

Ash and Princess May instinctively ran towards their family members.

"Mom, Dad, I am so glad you are back!" Ash said as he ran and embraced his parents.

"Hey! You didn't forget me did you!" Ash's Uncle Silver barked out at him.

Ash and his parents chuckled at Silver's antics.

"You can have your heartwarming reunion later my brother. Can't you understand that we haven't been able to see our son in 13 years?"

"Yeah, it is only natural our baby boy wants be with us after not getting to see us!"

"Mom! Cut it out, I am a Knight now. I am no longer a baby!"

"As if! You leave a big mess like a baby on the kitchen table after eating dinner every night!" Silver said slightly annoyed. "Plus my point still stands, I was the one having to raise him for 13 years. I could receive a thank you for that you know!"

"Which reminds me brother, why do I not have any nieces or nephews at this time?"

Silver began stammering "Uhh, well… ummm, you see raising your son is time consuming along with work… and I…"

"It's because he is a lady man's and doesn't know how to pick one girl to stay with" Ash explained to his parents matter of factedly.

"Makes sense, Silver has always had commitment issues." Sir Aaron noted.

"Grr, you need to learn settle down Silver! It is behavior like that that is a bad influence on my son." Delia said slightly annoyed.

(meanwhile with Princess May)

May could not believe her eyes. Her parents King Norman and her mother Queen Caroline were standing right in front of her. She had tears of joy flowing from her eyes as she ran towards her parents to embrace them.

She could see her father smiling proudly at her extending his arms outward ready to embrace her and her mother was making the same gesture as well.

"Mother, father I am so glad to see you guys again!"

"I am glad to see you again as well May!"

"I will say sweetie, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Norman dear you have been spending time with her and not spending too much time at work right."

Norman began to stutter before saying. "Umm yeah you can definitely say I have."

Queen Caroline began to glare at him and get irritated. "Did you just fib to me dear. After I have just came back…"

Thankfully, May saved her father from being punished. "Woah, mom he is telling the truth. He has spent time despite his busy schedule. It's the stupid court that has kept him tied up."

Caroline looked at her suspiciously but after seeing May's genuine smile on her face, she knew her daughter wasn't lying. "Okay sweetie. Thanks for telling me. Honey you are lucky she took up for you and she was telling the truth. Or else both of you would be punished."

Princess May and King Norman both breathed a sigh of relief.

May began blushing before confessing, "Um, Mom, Dad there is something I have to tell you."

"What is May?' Norman asked her with him and Caroline giving her their full attention.

"As you may have guessed. It was Ash that rescued me and the six maidens and defeated Harghanim and Drewnon."

"Of course sweetie, even when he was young I could sense Ash would become a great Knight."

"Yes May, and I could tell his swordsmanship has certainly improved. That's how he beat Gary in the last tournament."

"Well the reason I am telling you is because while you… were… away and after he rescued me… we became… a couple."

Quenn Caroline beamed with pride. "That is marvelous my dear. He seems to be a fine lad. I am sure Lady Delia and Sir Aaron will straighten out any rough patches that he has and I am sure they are few.

Norman was speechless and zoned out for a moment. Princess May and Queen Caroline each waved one of their hands in front of his face until he came back to reality.

"Huh, what?" Norman asked snapping back.

"Didn't you hear me father. Ash and I are going out now. Are you okay with that?" May was a little worried. She did not know if her father would be exteremly protective of her romance life like he was with her learning combat.

"Of course I am Princess. I will have to work on him with dealing with the court but as long as you happy to be with him and he treats you well I couldn't be more happier for you!"

"Oh thank you daddy!" May then embraced him. Queen Caroline was just beaming at this. It was good for her to be back and for her husband and daughter to be happy.

"That reminds me May."

"What is it Father?" May asked curious.

"I can finally get back at Ash after all those pranks he pulled on me." Norman began to grin to himself.

"Oh dear, May he won't go overboard will he?" Queen Caroline asked.

"Nah, Ash will be fine. Plus he had it coming." May shrugged.

Meanwhile back with Ash and his family and friends.

"Ash it is good to have you back!" Tracey the court artist said extending his hand forward. Ash gladly shook it.

"It is good to be back Tracey!"

"Hey Ash, long time no see!" Brock came running to him.

"Good to see you again as well Brock!" Ash cheerfully greeted him and they gave each other a high five.

"You didn't forget about me did you Ashy boy."  
"What if I did Gary!" Ash playfully teased him.

"Hah you wouldn't especially after that loss you had to me in the young man's sword tournament."

"Oh really, I believed I paid you back in that same tournament that was held this year." Ash grinned back.

"So you got lucky there Ashy boy. You won't next years mark my words."

"Haha I will be glad to take you on Gary!" Ash retorted with confidence. "It's nice that you guys missed me but I was only gone for day guys."

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"What guys? Please don't tell me I said something stupid again?"

"It's not that Ash, but you were gone for a week," Tracey said.

"Yeah we were worried about you," Brock further added.

"Of course if it was me going on that quest. I would have finished it in a day!" Gary boasted.

"Not funny Gary." Ash said a little irritated.

"Haha, I am kidding Ash. But it's good to see you made it back in one piece."

"Thanks, I appreciated Gary." Ash smiled back him.

"No problem Ash. Now get to working on you swordsmanship, because you are going to need it the next time we spar!" Gary smirked back at Ash before walking back to the soldier's headquarters in the castle. "

"I better getting going as well Ash. Make sure to stop by and give me the descriptions of the battles you had. It would make a great art for the gallery at the Castle detailing your adventures!"

"Sure I would be glad to do that Tracey!"

Next Brock appeared besides Ash's side and then asked him in a husked voice. "So Ash you think you could hook me up with one of the maidens?" Ash could see Brock's flushed cheeks in asking him this request.

"Ummm, that's not for me to do Brock Sorry. Heh heh" Ash scratched the back of his head nervously.

Brock's head fell face down in defeat. He then recovered and said, "Man I envy you Ash. You got to have an awesome adventure saving all those beautiful gorgeous babes and not to mention your best friend Princess May."

Ash began to blush thinking of May and then it hit him.

_Crap! I need to go inform King Norman that me and May are going out!_

"It's harder and is not a paradise as much as you make it out to be Brock!" Ash then began to run over to Princess May, Queen Caroline and King Norman. Then a devious idea sprung into Ash's head.

"Hey Misty Brock is eyeballing and about to sweet talk some uninterested lady,"

"Huh! No I wasn't!" Brock cried out in desperation

"WHAT! Brock how DARE YOU!" Misty yelled storming over towards Brock.

"Ahhhh, no not the ear! Owwww!" Brock yelped in pain as Misty began dragging him away.

As approached King Norman, Queen Caroline and Princess May. They were laughing and having a good time. They noticed and Queen Caroline spoke up.

"Oh hello there Ash. You just missed it. Princess May just told us about your brave heroics and how you struck down Hargahnim and Drewnondorf. My my, you have become a very skilled in magic and swordsplay." Queen Caroline smiled at him.

Ash laughed nervously and then responded, "Thank you my Queen. It was nothing. I was just serving my country in its time and need."

"I couldn't be prouder of you Ash. You did a splendid job as a Knight. Also May told us how 'skilled' you were on the ice." Norman Began chuckling and Ash's face became red in embarrassment.

"May! How could you!" Ash then looked at her not happy with his hands on hips.

Princess May laughed at his antics, "Oh come on Ash! It was all in good fun. Don't be such a kill joy." May said at him smiling.

"Yeah Ash it is nothing to be ashamed of. My husband did terrible when we ice skating for the first time. In fact when he approached me on the court he…"

Norman began having a fit of coughs. "Oh I apologize honey. I do not know what has gotten into me. Anyways Ash it looks like you have something on your mind. You want to share it?"

Ash knew there was no avoiding it now. He gulped nervously before he began speaking. "As you know. I went on a journey to rescue the six maidens and your daughter Princess May."

"And I couldn't be happier of what you have done. You did a fine job Ash. I thank you for bringing back not only my best friend and Caroline's best friend along with my wife but bring me back as well."

"Thank you Your majesty. I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyways after I rescued Princess May and I hope you are okay with this but, I…umm… we are a couple now and are going out!" Ash managed to blurt out.

Princess May sweatdropped at how Ash awkwardly got that out.

Norman looked at Ash blanking then what happened nearly made Ash become scared to death. Norman's face became red with rage and he yelled, "YOU WHAT! NOT ONLY DO YOU ASK MY DAUGHTER OUT AND BECOME A COUPLE BUT YOU DO IT WHEN I AM DEAD SO I CANNOT BE APPROVED OF IT! FOR DOING THIS I SHOULD GIVE YOU A TIRING PUNISHMENT!"

Ash fell down to the ground before King Norman's feet and repeatedly starting bowing blurting out, "I am sorry your majesty. I am sorry. Please don't punish me!"

To everyone's surprise and Misty's dismay, King Norman began laughing. "It's okay Ash I am not really mad. In fact I couldn't be happier for my daughter. You are a good man and she loves you dearly. I know you will take good care of her."

"Y-y-you're not mad?"

"Heavens no Ash! I was just getting back at you after all the times you pranked me over the years. By the look of your reaction I would say I got back at you pretty good."\

Princess May began laughing. " I would say so Ashy. You were as white as a ghost!"

"Hey! I wasn't-," was all Ash could get out before his mother charged in knocking him to the ground squealing in delight. 

"Ohhhh, I just heard the news. I couldn't be happier. Not only do I get to see my baby boy growing up into a man, but he finally gets his crush that he has liked! I am so proud of you two!

So when's the wedding, how many grandkids will I have-"

"Mom! Please stop!" Ash managed to get out after he rose back to his feet

Princess May was flustered as well as embarrassed. "Yes Lady Delia. We only began going out. We do not have that much planned in advance yet!" May nervously began laughing.

"Oh I am so sorry. I was so excited my motherly instincts took over. Okay. Princess May sweetie, you make sure he takes care of his hygiene and gives you enough attention. You know how boys are. They like to hang out with their friends and do guy things rather frequently instead of giving their sweethearts the interest and attention they deserve. Also make sure he does not spend too much time training in magic and swordsplay and not spending time with you like he should."

"Oh don't worry. I won't Lady Delia. Because if he does, he knows what will happen." May smiled devilishly at Ash.

Ash nervously laughed, "Yeah there's no need to worry May. I will do my best."

King Norman chuckled. "I am sure you will Ash. Before I forget, I thank you once again for all you have done for me and the Kingdom of Hyrule. As for your heroic deeds when we have the celebration of Hyrule finally being at peace, I will have you formally Knighted and have you in the Knights program."

Ash bowed down before King Norman. "Thank you your majesty. It would be an honor."

Suddenly Ash and May began to feel sick in their stomachs. They then did the next thing and ran straight for the lavatories.

Everyone was puzzled at what got into them.

The next day

Ash and Princess May were walking in the Lost Woods. On their way trekking to the Sacred Grove they were carrying on a conversation.

"I can't believe the nerve of the Great Fairy. After all we did for her _that's _the side effect she gives us!" Ash stated slightly annoyed.

"Tell me about it. I never felt that bad before. I am never drinking Chateau Romani _again!_"

"You said it Princess!"

Then Ash and Princess May reached the clearing. The sight was as spectacular as last time when Ash first reached the clearing pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal.

Ash approached it with Princess May right besides him. Ash gazed at his sword that he used after getting the first three pendants and traveling across the Dark World.

"I can't believe I am returning the Master Sword back. It feels like I am departing with a part of myself. This blade feels natural to use and I have never handled a finer sword than this!"

"I know how you feel Ash. It's the legendary Master Sword. The blade of evil's bane. All the great heroes of Hyrule used this blade when the kingdom was in danger. You used it expertly."

Ash nodded and stared at in sad but in awe at the same time.

"I know it is hard Ash, but it has to go back in its pedestal. This way if Hyrule is danger again, the next hero chosen will be able to find it."

"Yeah…" however Ash still gazed at it not ready to put it down.

"Here I will help you!" Princess May gave Ash a peck on the lips and walked back down the step of the pedestal. "If you want more then you better hurry up Ash!"

Ash's cheeks flushed red and looking at the Golden Master Sword one last time. He sheathed the sword back into its pedestal. Ash walked down the steps but heard May a little ways away say, "Now hurry up Ash, or you will be late on our date your promised me and you don't keep a hungry girl waiting!"

"Hey May no fair! You got a head start." Ash began sprinting catching up with his Pegasus Boots. 

"You will have to do better than that Ash!" Princess May began to run faster with Farore's Wind propelling her even faster.

"Oh yeah! Well we will see about that Princess!" Ash then used his Quake Magic with his Fighter's sword and used it to make a column of earth spring him ahead of Princess May.

As they ran out exiting the Lost Woods. Ash and Princess May made their way to Hyrule Castle Town's finest restaurant. Hyrule was blessed to have a wise Princess like May and a courageous hero like Ash. With the Triforce in the Royal Family's hands. Hyrule was about to enter a long golden era of prosperity. It was all thanks to the heroic Knight Ash and having his heart in balance when he selflessly wished upon the Triforce. Little did they know that this was not the last journey they would go on together. The Triforce had more in store for Ash and Princess May.

**The End**

**Well guys, It is finally over. I am quite pleased with how this turned out. I would like to thank you my loyal readers for you positive and encouraging reviews and comments towards this fic. I have been and advanceshipper for a long time and am thankful to give back to the community in a meaningful way. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it. **

**I have this fic set up for a sequel and it will take place in Termina. I do not plan on writing that for a while. I feel personally that my dialogue scenes and character development progressed nicely. I need to work more on my descriptions and battle scenes. However I couldn't be happier how this fic turned out for my very first one.**

**This fic started out as an idea that I prosed for fun with the Great Gazmof in an IM 6 years ago! Boy how time flies. Please leave me a review guys and if you want tell me what were your favorite scenes in this fic and why. **

**Adios guys and have a great day!**


End file.
